Supergirls Beginning
by jacques0
Summary: One whose past is clouded in mysteries while the other whose past is the mystery. A different take on the Supergirl mythology. Full summary inside.No Superman AU. chap 17 will marks Season 2
1. Speed

**Hey everyone, this is my take in the DC UNIVERSE and i`m making it about Supergirl. Just imagine a world as if Kal-El had send his daugther to Earth. there is still the Justice League and everything but no Superman. hope you enjoy**

SUPERGIRL`s BEGINNINGs

Part one

Synopsis

Lara Kent _is average to everyone in Smallville High, but with best friend Chloe, she works on the amazing abilities she is developing and questions her origins to discover a secret bigger than she imagined…_

Diana Prince _is the Student Council President, and one of the most beautiful girl at the school, adored by all and a model student with perfect grades and smarts. Her past is clouded with a mysterious necklace as her only clue_.

_The two living different worlds, bonded one day which will last them through their trials, as destiny will unite them as the world`s greatest heroes._

* * *

ONE

Speed

Lara was having a great dream. It was one of those dreams that you see yourself in the clouds, floating weightlessly through the air, making her feel oddly free as if she was doing something as natural as walking…

_Beep-Beep._

The alarm clock tore through the dream, making the girl snapped her eyes open…and a gasp escaped her lips.

The ceiling was only an arm-length away and before she could way anything, she was slammed back down on the bed which cracked loudly beneath her.

"Lara, is everything alright up there?" a woman`s voice yelled

Lara didn`t answer immediately, her mind wondering what just happened.

"Lara," the woman yelled now coming through the door.

Lara glanced up at the woman whom had red hair and an apron on her front. The woman starred at her.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

Lara smirked, "Nothing Ma, just fell out of bed."

"Well, get dressed, or you`ll be late for school girl," Ma Kent said smiling.

Lara nodded.

Her mother went out of the room and Lara got out of her bed, catching her reflection on the mirror.

A raven haired girl starred back at her with sky blue eyes and a narrow face. For fifteen years old, Lara Kent was quite tall, reaching 5`7. She quickly headed off toward the bathroom so that she could get ready for school.`

Some minutes later, Lara came downstairs dressed in a red shirt and jeans. She glanced around the room. Her mother was putting breakfast on the table and her Dad was working on the toaster.

"Morning Dad," she said heading straight for the fridge and taking out the gallon of milk to take a drink.

"Take a cup young lady" her mother warned.

"What? I`ve already drunk it," Lara said, smiling innocently at her Mom.

"You listen to your mom kiddo," her Father said, now coming toward the table, " that way, it will keep the both of us out of trouble."

"Honestly, it felt like i`m raising the both of you," Ma Kent said.

"But you still love us don't you" Pa Kent said.

"Yes, I do."

She give him a quick peck.

"Hey, Mom Dad," Lara said, "I think something happened today."

"Oh! Really,"

"This morning when I woke up," Lara said, " I think…I think I was floating."

Both of her parents looked at her, surprised.

"Floating?" Her dad repeated, " You sure you weren`t still dreaming?"

"No," Lara said slowly, "At least, I don`t think so."

"Mh-mh," her mother said, "Now you better hurry or you`ll miss the bus."

Lara glanced at the clock and surely noticed that the bus will be passing in front of the farm in a couple of minutes, so she simply grabbed a toast, before running out of the door. It was bright morning in Smallville today and Lara continued to run until she arrived in front of the Kent Farm entrance. She glanced around and noticed the bus speeding away from her.

"Ah, man," she murmured.

Lara started to run after it yelling for the bus to stop and she let in a burst of speed. Then suddenly, everything blurred around her, and for some odd reason.. she didn`t feel one bit tired…

Confused, she stopped running, the stone crunching under her feet, and she glanced around when she noticed the bus has vanished.

_What the…where did the bus go?_

Lara then hears the sound of a large vehicle in the distance behind her. When she turned, she was shocked to see that it had been the school bus that she had been chasing.

Her mouth dropped open.

_How the hell did she outrun a school bus in open road?_

Shaking her head, Lara waited for the bus until it was in front of her to get on. When she got to the school, Lara quickly get off the bus heading off toward the school Student Council Room, where she knew she`d be able to find Chloe. Chloe Sullivan had been her best friend since their pre-school year, and they had stayed friends till today. Even thought they are in the same grade, Chloe was younger than her, and smarter than her too which she was glad to have around.

She arrived in the Student Council Room, and pocked her inside.

They were a couple of the Student Council Members in, a few she recognize as Allison Lang, Pete Ross. She found the perky blonde furiously writing something on a piece of paper.

"Hey Chloe," she called.

Chloe glanced up and noticed her before waiving at her.

"Lara, you`re early today,"

"I know," Lara said, "What are you working on?"

"Mr. Banner essay," Chloe groaned, "I swear this teacher is trying to make me go insane with all this research."

"Well, you`re taking Honor Classes right?"

Chloe nodded.

"Something amazing happened today," Lara said.

"What`s so amazing this early in the morning?" Chloe asked.

At that very moment the bell decided to ring.

"I`ll tell you at lunch," Lara said smiling.

"Okay," Chloe said.

Lara turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I`m sorr…"

The rest of her apology died in her throat when she noticed into whom she had ran into. It was a beautiful goddess like girl with long raven hair and clear blue eyes. She was about a couple of centimeters taller than her, but Lara knew who she was off course.

Diana Prince.

The Student Council President and probably the most popular girl in school.

"Hera, are you alright?" Diana asked.

Lara realized that she had been starring at the girl for a prolonged amount of time, and quickly looked away, feeling warmth in her cheeks.

"I…I`m fine sorry," she answered quickly.

Diana smiled, "Well, if you`re sure. Now go or you`ll be late."

Lara nodded before starting quickly off in direction of her first period.

Diana watched her go, giggling softly.

_She is too cute, _she thought.

She glanced at the blonde that was gathering the papers into her bag.

"Chloe who was that girl?"

"Oh! That`s Lara Kent," Chloe told her, " she is my best friend…what did you ask."

Diana smiled.

"She…is an interesting person."

**This is the first chapter so far and i`ll be updating and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Discovery

**Hello everyone whose read, and who is reading here is the next chapter. enjoy**

Chapter Two

Discovery

Lunch could not have fast enough, and all of the students were now hanging around the large cafeteria of Smallville High. Lara was one of them and she was getting her lunch with was a simple spaghetti and fruit, then made her way toward Chloe`s table.

"Seems you left an impression on the President this morning," Chloe told her as she sat down.

"How come?" Lara asked, looking shocked.

"She talked to me about you," Chloe grinned, "saying you`re _an interesting person."_

Lara glanced toward where Diana was seating at, surrounded by her fans clubs to which she had been talking animatedly with. As if sensing her gaze, Diana glanced up right into her eyes.

Lara quickly looked away, feeling warmth in her cheeks again.

_Damn, why do I keep blushing?_

"Lara, you`re okay, you look a little red," Chloe asked.

"I`m fine," Lara answered.

"Say didn`t you have something to tell me," Chloe asked, "about something amazing happening this morning?"

"Oh! Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Lara said, leaning in, "this morning, when I woke up…I was floating."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Floating?"

"Yes," Lara said, "I was so close to the ceiling of my room…and as soon as a realized it…well, I crashed down on the bed and broke the legs."

Chloe frowned.

"You sure you weren`t dreaming?"

Lara groaned.

"I know I wasn`t dreaming Chloe,"

"Hunh-hunh," Chloe said, clearly not believing her, "Sound like a dream to me Lara."

"Fine," Lara said, "Then how did I outrun the bus earlier this morning."

Chloe starred at her.

"you did_ what_ now?"

" I kind of miss the bus this morning and I ran after it…next thing I know, the bus was behind me," Lara said.

"Now that sound…wow,"

"I know right," Lara said, grinning.

"Want to come over my house later, so we can put these to the test?"

Lara smiled, and gave her a nod.

* * *

Later on, the two were in Chloe`s backyard which had a lot of open fields. She had a timer on her phone as she stood beside Lara.

"Well, let`s test that speed of yours," Chloe said smiling, "Why don`t you run as fast as you can toward that fence_ all_ the way over here?"

Lara gazed at where she was pointing.

"That`s pretty far Chloe."

"I know," Chloe said, "you simply touch it and run back here."

Lara starred at her before getting herself into position.

"You own me something cold after this."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe said, "Alright…ready…set…Go."

Lara took off, running as fast as she could and seemingly too soon she was at the fences and she touch it, before running back to Chloe.

"How was that?"

Chloe stared at her, mouthing too amazed to say anything.

"What…what are you doing here? You didn`t run,"

"What?" Lara said, taken aback, "I just ran all the way to the fences and come back here and you`re telling me I didn`t run."

"But…how did you did it so fast?" Chloe asked her, "I didn`t even see you move…"

"You`re serious…"

Lara and Chloe starred at each other shocked. Lara hadn`t expected to move so fast, nor that she hadn`t wondered to become so fast after the fiasco this morning with the bus. It was around when she turned fourteen that these abilities started to show up. The first one was that her skin had become immensely stronger that nothing could penetrate it, nor getting burns.

It was like she was invulnerable to anything. Even thought, she was somewhat in ecstasy to get these abilities, that also brought up a new question.

Who was she really?

As far as she had know, neither of her parents had these abilities that she had been getting.

"Lara?"

She glanced at her friend who was starring at her worriedly.

"Are…Are you alright?"

"Chloe…what if…what if I'm not their real daughter….what if I'm adopted," Lara said quietly.

"Lara…"

"None of my parents have abilities like mine," Lara said, clearly getting agitated "They are as ordinary as you can get, but me, I have those abilities…it`s like I've just found out that my entire life has been a lie."

Lara picked up her backpack from the ground and started to walk off.

"Lara, where are you…"

Before she could finish, Lara had disappeared in a blur of red and blue.

* * *

Diana herself was at her family stables, which was on the other side of Smallville. Every day, after school, she was there taking care of the horses. She had always enjoyed it, feeling like she was at home, the small content smile never leaving her lips.

Then, she decided to go for a ride on her now, favorite horse. She let the animal gallop freely around, feeling the wind in her air. Then she caught sight of something red in the corners of her eyes.

Glancing back at it, she noticed it was a girl whom was walking down the path, and Diana recognized who she was.

Lara Kent.

Smiling, she guided her horse in a direction so that she could inspect the girl.

* * *

Lara leaned against a random tree, her mind swirling with thoughts and kicking the dirt in front of her.

"A penny for your thoughts," an accented voice asked.

Lara glanced toward it, and noticed that it was Diana Prince.

"Ah,…no."

Diana smiled at her, getting off the horse she was riding on.

"What brings you out here?"

Lara sighed, "I was just thinking?"

Diana grinned, "Naughty stuffs?"

"Yeah, naugh…What? No," Lara said, blushing, "Why would…"

"I`m kidding, I'm kidding," Diana said, laughing.

Lara glanced at the raven haired girl before approaching the fence that separated them.

"You live around here?"

"Yes," Diana said, "This is my family stable."

"My people got a barn…thought, we have no animal in it," Lara said, "Oh, i`m Lara Kent."

"Diana Prince."

The two shook hands, thought Diana`s eyes were twinkling as if she knew something that Lara didn`t.

"Are you alright Lara…you seems down?"

Lara glanced at their hand which were sill linked together and could feel herself blushing again.

"Hera, you`re going red," Diana noticed, smirking.

"Diana could you…" Lara said looking at their hands.

"I`m sorry," Diana said, letting go, "It`s just that your hand is very warm…it felt good."

_Oh man, oh man, _Lara thought, _if I blush every time she gave me a compliment, i`m going to be permanently red in the face._

"Er…thanks,"

"You`re welcome Lara," Diana giggled, loving how she was affecting the younger girl, "But, what`s the matter, really?"

Lara sighed, leaning slightly on the fences.

"I don`t want you to worry about it."

"Tell me," Diana said, "I want to help."

Lara glanced at her, and seen those blue eyes, she knew that she can`t refuse her.

**Yeah i know, cheezy as hell but hey i`m writting the damn thing and i enjoy it. and if you`re asking Diana Prince is well, what her name said she is. So enjoy the chapter and review my readers and also check out my other stories between updates. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Origin

**HEy everyone, here is the next chapter enjoy and review your thoughts**

THREE

Origin

"I feel like…I can`t face them right now."

Diana whom had taken a seat beside her on the fence glanced at the younger girl, seemingly surprised at her outburst.

"What caused you to change your opinion about them?" she asked.

"I…I found out that I might not be their biological daughter," Lara said softly, "and I simply can`t act as if nothing was wrong if I see them again…"

Diana chuckled a little.

"Then talk to them about it."

"It`s not that easy," Lara sighed.

"It_ is_ that easy Lara, just talk to them about it," Diana told her, "They love you and raised you since you were small."

Lara gazed at the older girl.

"Since they`ve raised you, they`re your parents," Diana said, "It doesn`t matter if you`re not related by blood, you`re family and you`re their daughter."

"You`re amazing," Lara whispered.

"Hera?" Diana said surprised.

Realizing that she had spoken out loud, Lara felt a blush rising from her neck and quickly glanced down.

"I`m sorry, that was inappropriate," she said.

"Thank you Lara," Diana told her, "For the compliment."

Lara nodded, not meeting her eyes, her blush still evident.

"So, you`ll talk to them," Diana asked.

Lara sighed but she knew she will be talking to her parents tonight, about her origins.

"I will, thanks for the advice."

"Glad to be able to help," said Diana, getting off the fences, "Well, it`s going to get dark soon."

"I better get going," Lara said, "I`ll see you at school right?"

"Sure," Diana said, getting on her horse.

Lara waved at her as she watched Diana gallop away then she made for home.

* * *

It was already nighttime when she reached the farm. She knew she could have gotten home a lot earlier thanks to her new ability to run faster than normal, but she was still dreading talking to her parents. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Lara entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"Lara Kent," a male voice called.

"Hey Dad, Mom I`m home," said Lara putting her bag down by the door.

Her father walked in narrowing his eyes at her for a while as her mother was looking at her worriedly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady," her father said, "You`ve got us worried sick about you, when you didn`t arrived here by the usual time…"

"Ma, Pa, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure honey," her mother said pulling her to the couch with her.

Lara nervously played with the hem of her clothes under her parents gaze.

"I…If I was different than everybody," Lara asked, "Will you guys still loves me?"

"Where does this come from?" Pa Kent said, suddenly angry "Did some bastards…"

"Jon please," Ma Kent cutting him off, then turned toward the fifteen year old, "What do you mean Lara?"

"If I was… if I wasn`t your daughter by blood, will you still love me?" Lara asked timidly.

A silence followed her words and Lara looked up to her parents seeing something in her Pa`s eyes, a look that usually warn her when she has found out about something she wasn`t supposed to learn.

"Come with me Lara," Pa Kent announced.

"Jon…"

"If she is asking questions, she will have to know," Pa Kent told his wife.

Lara frowned, wondering what they were talking about.

"Pa, what`s going on?"

"Come with me to the storm cellar."

Lara followed, still not understanding why they will have to go to the storm cellar. Her Ma hung by her shoulders as the three of them walked into the cool night hair. In the past, Lara had hardly being down the storm cellar since the place was always chained.

"Your mother and I were hoping to tell you at a time when you`re older, but it seems that it can`t wait any longer," Pa Kent started, "you are right Lara, we adopted you when you were very young."

He pulled out a hold key and unlocked the chains and opened the wooden door. The three of them went down the cellar. It was old and dusty with a strong scent of dirt and old paint. Then a light came was turned on and Lara looked around curious.

Rusty old paint cans, with an old table and at the very corner right in front of the was something that was covered with a dirty car cover.

"W…What is that?" Lara asked, trying to imagine what it could be from the odd angles that were poking the cover.

Pa Kent approached the covered object and uncovered it, raising a little dust but Lara`s eyes were now fixed on a strange…craft.

It was white like, the size of a full grown man with a roundish middle. It was not made out metal, but of crystal which were twinkling softly under the yellow light. Lara approached the vessel, not knowing what she was looking at but, for some odd reason, it felt familiar as if she was having a déjà vu…

"Fourteen years ago," Pa Kent told her, "There was a meteor shower which caused a lot of damage to Smallville. It was then that we found you and this…ship…in the middle of a crater."

Lara glanced back at him, a slight grin on her face.

"Pa, what are you trying to tell me? That I`m from another planet,"

The serious look on her Dad`s face caused Lara to lose the humor. She knew that her father wasn`t lying to her, he never had to…but if she was found in that crater…that would mean…

"I`m an alien," she whispered, seating down beside the craft, the shock of what she had learn finally sunk in.

"Lara," Ma Kent said, "We really did want to tell you…but we didn`t know how you would take it…"

Lara didn`t answer her, her head bowed down.

"Lara…"

"Can…can I get a moment alone please," Lara whispered.

Pa Kent nodded and took Ma with him, both of them stepping out of the cellar. Lara stayed beside the craft, really thinking of what they had just told her. She was an alien…but if she was one…were they more of her people? Lara glanced at the craft that she had probably traveled god knows how many light years across space when she caught sight of a symbol upon the round side of the ship.

It was of a triangular with an S-shaped symbol on it. She approached it, tracing the dark symbol with her fingers, wondering why it seems so familiar. Observing it, a new question rose up to her mind.

_Why did they send her here on Earth?_

* * *

Diana Prince was in her room, reading another book with Greek mythology. She was always fascinated with those myths and all of the likes. It was one of her favorite's subjects.

She was glad that she was able to convince Lara to talk to her parents. It was never an easy task to learn that the person who raised you and loved you weren`t blood related. Diana knew that she was also adopted, for her adoptive parents, the Princes, had found her wondering the streets of Metropolis alone, and she had no memory of her life before then.

Diana knew she was different for her intelligence was far greater than anyone she ever met and she could also lift things far heavier than normal with her enormous strength. The only clue that she had of her past was a necklace that was around her neck when they had found her. The necklace bore the seal of one of the Greek mythology.

Queen Hyppotela`s Seal.

Since her adoption, she had been living here in Smallville, enjoying the country side.

_What a coincidence, Lara is also adopted; _she thought to herself a slight smile on her lips.

Then, a woman whom looks nothing like Diana poked her head into the room.

"C`Mon down, dinner is ready,"

Diana left the book on her bed before leaving.

**And that`s the end of this chapter folks tune in next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. Friend

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Four

Friend

The next day, Lara quickly made her way toward the Student Council Room and pocked her head through. The room was empty except for Diana who was seemingly looking through papers.

"Diana?"

The girl glanced up and smiled.

"Hey, Lara what are you doing here?"

"I`m looking for Chloe," Lara said, walking toward her.

"She isn`t here at the moment," Diana said, "She might be late."

"Yeah, she might," Lara said softly.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked her.

Lara took the empty seat beside her.

"I…I don't know," Lara sighed.

Diana put down her pencil and said, "Did it go alright with your folks?"

"Yeah, it did," Lara answered her, "But… I still don`t know whether…it`s just…i`m uncertain right now."

"It`s only natural Lara," Diana told her, "Learning that much of being adopted."

_Yeah, except that i`m from another planet, _Lara thought wryly but she simply sighed.

"I guess that makes two of us eh, Lara?"

"Yeah…wait…what?"

The bells decided to ring at that time.

"Diana…what did you mean?"

But the older girl simply said, "Go or you`ll be late."

Lara picked up her bag making toward the door before glancing back at her.

"Talk to you at lunch?"

Diana seemed surprised at the invitation, but she smiled again.

"I`d like that."

Lara smiled back at her before leaving the room, passing the fanclub who was starring at her, some of the giving her the death glare.

_If the fanclub let us, _she added in her mind.

* * *

In class, Lara couldn`t focus on the subjects. She had being thinking about the ship which had been so familiar to her. She had spent extremely long time thinking about what her real parents were like. Last night in her room, she had thought about it and the vague memories she could drawn from where the S shield and a lot of white, and it was also as if she expected someone to take her up in her arms.

Sighing she glanced down at her notebook and noticed she had subconsciously doodled the symbol that had been plaguing her mind since last night and she groaned.

_Why does that damn symbol hold so many secrets from her past?_

When she passed through the morning, those thoughts swirling through her head. At the bell for lunch, her mood was down the drain and she hadn`t seen Chloe the entire day either.

_Damn it Chloe, where are you?_

* * *

Lunch came and Lara made her way into the lunchroom and found Diana waiting at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just though I would wait for you here," Dian a told her smiling, "That way, we will seat on a table together."

"Er…sure,"

The two got their foods, and walked together thought Lara can hear and feel the student talking about them, or wondering how the most popular girl in Smallville High was talking to an nobody like Lara Kent.

Lara glanced at the girl beside her, noticing the slight crease on her forehead, thought she looked like she was trying to hide it.

"Let`s seat here Lara,"

"Kay,"

They seated down thought Lara can still feel the gaze of the students on them.

"I`m feeling really uncomfortable with this," she said.

"Hera, I'm sorry about this," Diana said, "We can go outside if you like."

"This will probably be a good idea," Lara said.

They both stood up and Lara tripped over her own feet and was about to fall...when a hand caught her by the waist…a slim feminine hand.

"Are you alright?" a voice said in her ear.

Lara realized that Diana was standing right behind her and the feeling the of the other girl`s body against her back made her flush.

"Fine thanks."

Diana giggled softly, letting her go.

"No problem, at least you didn`t fall."

Lara simply decided to nod since her mouth seemed to have frozen shut.

Once outside the cafeteria, the two seated on one of the school bench.

"How did it go with your parents?"

"It went as well as it could have gone," Lara told her, "I might not be blood related with them, but they are still my family. You were right Diana."

"I`m usually right on these things," Diana said, "So you`re going to meet your birth parents?"

Lara glanced at the sky. She knew she would never be able to meet her birth parents…unless they come down to Earth that is.

"I`m…I don`t think I will ever meet them," she said.

Diana giggled.

"What?"

"No it`s just like…you sounded so mature and all grown up like," Diana said, "It`s like i`m meeting another side of Lara Kent."

Lara laughed, "Did I really sound like that?"

"Yep."

It took a while for their laugh to subside.

"I`ve never expected to be speaking to you like this."

Diana leaned her head to the side, "How come?"

"I mean…_You`re Diana Prince, _"Lara exclaimed, " The Queen of the School. You`re beautiful, popular and you`re always top of your class, and you`re friendly with anyone…Most people here will want to be your friend…and boyfriends."

"Thank you for the compliments Lara," Diana said softly, "but it`s seems that I've become popular rather easily, thought it`s probably why people don`t see me as a person anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I`m only a trophy to them," Diana said looking downward, "they see me as a way to increase their popularity. I figure out their goals rather easily through."

Lara put a hand on the older girl`s shoulders, drawing her attention toward her.

"You`re my friend."

"Lara?"

"You`re my friend Diana," Lara said looking at her straight in the eyes, "and I`m going to help you."

Diana starred at her, and something in Lara`s blue eyes made her believe the young girl.

"I`m going to see you simply as Diana Prince," Lara continued, "nothing else, no crown, no title, just a fellow student here at Smallville High, who is also my friend."

A true smile grew on Diana`s lips at that moment.

"Lara, thank you."

Lara grinned probably embarrassed, "No problem, but speaking of friends. Have you seen Chloe all day?"

"Chloe?" Diana repeated, "No, I don`t think she came to school today."

"Looks like I have to go to her house," Lara sighed.

"How close are you two anyway?" Diana asked.

"Friends since we were small," Lara grinned at her.

"Ah, a strong bonds between you two."

"Yeah," Lara admitted, "when I'm with her, I felt like this is how it feels to have a sister."

The bell chooses this time to ring and the two girls stood up at the same time.

"Guess it`s time to head back," Diana said.

"We can talk later," Lara proposed, "Or this week-end?"

"I`ll be in Metropolis for the week-end," Diana said, "College visits, and exploring the city of tomorrow."

"Oh,"

"At least we`ll see each other on Monday?"

"Yeah," Lara agreed, "I`ll see you then."

Diana waved at her before walking off to class and Lara stood there watching her go, before heading off to her own class.

**This is it for now, and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Strenght

**Hello here is the next chapter.**

FIVE

Strength

Lara came to a halt in front of Chloe house, and was surprised to see an ambulance there, and she recognized her friend standing on the side with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe," Lara called.

The blonde turned and ran toward her, taking her into a hug.

"Oh my god Lara…,"

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"It`s my dad," Chloe said sobbing softly, "He was attacked."

Lara was shocked to hear that. She had met Mr. Sullivan back in the days and when she had sleep over at Chloe`s house. The man was the friendliest guy she ever met.

"Attacked? By who?"

Chloe shook her head.

"C`mon, let`s get you inside," Lara suggested.

The two entered the house and Lara heard Mrs. Sullivan speaking to the sheriff.

"…It was a man, I don`t know who he was probably around six feet tall, and blond hair…"

The two got up the stairs and into Chloe`s room which was filled with papers and newspaper stickers on the wall.

"I…when you didn`t show up at school today," Lara said, "I…I wanted to see how you were doing."

Chloe didn`t say anything. Lara nervously rubbed her arm.

"About yesterday Chloe…I wanted to apologize for leaving like that.."

"You were worried and confused Lara," Chloe told her, " I would have done the same thing…if I could move as fast as you."

Lara nodded.

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"I did,"

"And?"

Lara stayed silent, watching her hands.

"Lara…"

"I`m not from around here Chloe," Lara told her.

"Huh?"

"I`m not…from here…Earth," Lara said.

Chloe watched her for a full minute before her eyes widening, catching on what Lara was trying to say.

"_You mean you`re…"_

Lara nodded.

"_Wow,"_ Chloe breathed, "But how did…?"

"A ship," Lara said, "I arrived in the meteor showers, at least, that`s what my parents told me."

Chloe blinked.

"The meteor showers…damn Lara this is big…bigger than I expected."

"Now you know how I`ve felt when I learned the truth," Lara said standing up, "I…I don`t understand why they`ve send me to Earth in the first place… I mean, what was so bad that I was send off into space…"

"Lara calm down," Chloe said alarmed at the agitated girl, "I`m sure they had their reasons…even if you don`t know them yet."

Lara looked at her friend and breathed out softly, "Sorry."

The door of the room opened and Chloe`s mother stood in the doorway.

"Chloe, I`m going down the hospital, want to come?"

"Sure," Chloe said standing up.

"I`ll head home then," Lara said picking up her discarded backpack, "Tell me the news tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Lara," Chloe told her.

The three went downstairs and both Chloe and Mrs. Sullivan got into their car and Lara super speed home.

* * *

The next day, which was a bright Saturday morning, Lara went through the chores she had to do around the farm. She helped her dad carry the fruits back into the house, and now with her shirt tied around her waist wearing dirty jeans which was when she noticed something strange.

She wasn`t feeling one bit tired and from the many load of hay she had carried since this morning left her feeling puzzled. Then a cry of pain made her run toward the barn, finding that the tractor had fallen on her father`s leg.

"Dad," she yelled.

"I feel like my leg is about to fall off," her Dad said struggling to pull off the heavy machine, "Go call an ambulance…"

He trailed off when he saw Lara pull of the machine off his leg as if it weighted a feather and holding it up a look of pure shock on her face, seeing the feat she had done.

"Lara…," he said shocked.

Lara put the tractor down against the barn`s wall and turned toward him, "How about we discuss it later and take care of that leg."

Pa Kent grunted, "You and I are going to have a little chat young lady."

Both Lara and Ma Kent had taken him to the doctor and were relieved to hear that his leg wasn`t broken but he`ll have to walk on crutches. Now in late afternoon, the three Kents were in their living room.

"You have something to tell us Lara?" Pa Kent said, "About you lifting the tractor as if it was made of feathers."

"What?" Ma Kent said, "Lara…"

"I know I lifted the truck off Pa`s leg," Lara said, "It was like it hardly weight anything."

"But how did you do that?" Pa Kent asked, "Does it have something to do with being an alien?"

"I don`t know…maybe," Lara said shrugging, "I`ve been getting these abilities since I`ve turn fourteen."

"Abilities…in the _plural_?" Pa Kent exclaimed, "You`ve got others?"

"My skin is impenetrable," Lara said, "and I can run like the Flash."

Her parents starred at her.

"I think that`s probably why they`ve send me here so that I could protect myself," Lara continued, "Maybe they knew I will get these abilities when I`m on Earth."

"Why didn`t you tell us about those abilities?" Ma Kent asked.

"I…I don`t know," Lara said, "I guess I just didn`t want to freak you guys about. I didn`t want you to see me more different then I already am."

"Lara," Pa Kent told her, "you`re our daughter. You are our responsibility. You should have told us about these powers."

"Then, i`m sorry I didn`t tell," Lara said, bowing her head down.

A silence passed.

"So, who else know about these abilities of yours?" Pa Kent asked.

Lara scratched the back of her head.

"Well…Chloe knows…she was the reason I discovered that my skin is well impenetrable."

"Sullivan`s kid?"

"So that`s what happened to that shirt of yours," Ma Kent said, "That thing had a hole in it like something stabbed you there….how did she take it?"

"She is my best friend," Lara grinned, "She got my back."

"Good," Pa Kent said, "Keep it that way. We don`t want anyone else finding out what you can do. It will be just inviting trouble."

"I`m not going to tell anyone…" Lara started hotly.

"Now, go finish your chores Lara," Pa Kent said.

The girl nodded and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Hey Lara,"

The said girl put down the sack she was carrying and turned around. It was Chloe.

"Chloe, how`s your dad?"

"He`s resting when I left," Chloe said, "He`s going to make a full recovery."

"That's good," Lara told her, nodding.

"He told me who attacked him," Chloe said.

"He did?"

"Yes, it was Martel,"

"Old man _Martel_?" Lara said surprised, "It couldn`t have being him. The guy is over eighty years old or something…?"

"It was Martel…only _fifty years younger."_

Lara starred at her, shocked and not able to believe what she had just heard.

**Oh-oh something strange is going on. hope you enjoy and thank you to the two reviewers that reviewed this fic.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. Stone

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy**

SIX

STONE

Lara starred at her best friend. Martel…thirty years younger? _That was impossible._

"You can`t be serious Chloe?" she said, "How did old man Martel de-age like that?"

"I know it sounds impossible Lara," Chloe said, pulling out some papers. Lara noticed that they were newspapers articles that were printed out of a computer, "I didn`t believe it either, so I looked up Martel and the old newspapers and this is what I've found."

Lara took the papers from her and read the title.

JUDGE SULLIVAN CONVICTED MARTEL TO MURDER.

"My grandfather was the one to put Martel behind bars back in the day," Chloe said, "The only reason that he could attack my dad was…"

"He is taking is revenge?" Lara concluded.

"Exactly," Chloe said, nodding.

* * *

A man approached the front desk of the hospital, holding a couple of flowers in his hand.

"Excuse-me, what room is Caleb Sullivan is?" he asked, "I`m a family friend…"

"Sure, he is in room 201," the woman at the desk said.

The man smiled, "Thank you."

He then made his way toward the said room, a dark glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Your dad is at the hospital right," Lara said, "We could go there and…"

"I could have my mom drive us," Chloe suggested.

"Wouldn`t need it," Lara said, taking the smaller girl in her arms.

Chloe let out a yelp of surprise seeing how easily Lara carried her off. Then Lara took off in super speed, heading straight for the hospital, coming to an abrupt stop.

"We`re here," Lara said putting her down.

Chloe looked a little disoriented but she said, "Warn me next time you do that."

"Sorry, c`mon let`s go."

The two ran inside the hospital and headed straight for Chloe`s Dad room and found the door locked. Lara obligate the door taking in the scene in front of them. A man was holding up a knife turned around at the sudden arrival but he plunged the knife down. Chloe let out a scream and Lara reacted.

Everything around her slowed down to a crawl as she made her way toward the bed and extended her hand parrying the slow moving knife with her hand which shattered into pieces. Then she pushed the man backward. Everything speed up again as the man, Martel slammed against the wall, sliding down unconscious.

Chloe`s scream came to an end, then looked up at Lara seeing her standing by the bed giving her a smile. Lara then glanced at the unconscious man, recognizing the features even on the young face.

"I don`t believe it," she said, "It`s really Martel."

"Told you so," Chloe said.

"But…but how did he get so…_young_?"

"That Lara is the mystery we`re going to solve.

* * *

The next afternoon, the two arrived at Martel`s cabin. It was within the trees, hidden and old. Lara approached the door and to their surprises it was unlocked and they entered the small place. They were hardly any furniture, except for an old TV and a metal container on the table.

"Are you sure we should be in there like this Chloe?" Lara asked her friend.

" IT`s not like anyone lives in here anymore, now that Martel is in jail," Chloe told her.

Lara rolled her eyes at her friend`s answer and made her way toward the container and saw that it was locked. She ripped it off with her strength drawing Chloe`s attention.

"What are you doing?"

"This was locked, just wondering what is inside of it," Lara said.

Chloe approached her as she opened the container, catching a glimpse of a greenish rocks within the container`s dept. Before she could even think of anything else, a pain like nothing she ever felt in her life took over her. It was as if her very inside was on fire and she collapsed on the ground, her breathing coming in gasp of pain.

"Lara…Lara, what`s happening?" Chloe said, kneeling by her friend, alarmed at the reaction.

"Con…container…" was all she could get out. Never in her live had she ever felt such agony…

Then the pain suddenly disappeared, and Lara could feel herself returning back to normal. Seating up, she said, "W…what was that in the container?"

"A bunch of glowing rocks," Chloe told her, "Never seeing anything like it before,"

Lara nodded at her, now standing up. Her body was as fine as she could be, thought the experience truly shocked her. She never expected to find something that could caused her such pain before…

"Look likes we found your Achilles Heal," Chloe said eying the container, now.

"I know," Lara said, looking at the thing too, "you don`t think those rocks caused Martel to…you know… _become young?"_

"I hope not?" Chloe said.

Lara frowned, "Why not?"

"I think those are the pieces of the meteor rocks from the meteor shower," Chloe told her, starring straight at her, "If Martel had been able to find them, and if other people found them…who knows what they`ll do to them."

Lara turned her gaze toward the container, now truly understanding the gravity of what Chloe was telling her.

"Let`s hope that doesn`t happen to anyone else," she said, "and let`s bury this thing somewhere, so no one will be able to find it."

The two did so and later on, they left the house.

* * *

The weeks passed with no other strange occurrence like Marcel`s de-aging happened. Thought Lara now was worried that she knew those meteor rocks could cause her pain and to weaken. It was like just being close to the thing made her nauseous and feels like her veins were on fire. Ever since that day she had found out that her skin was invulnerable she thought that nothing could hurt her…well, so long to that thought now.

But now, if only her itchy eyes will just stop itching.

It started as a slight burning itch in her eyes, making her rub it through the entire morning and into lunch.

"Hey what`s wrong with you?" Chloe asked her, seeing the girl rubbing her eyes again.

"My eyes keep burning since this morning," Lara said groaning, "I don't know what`s wrong with them."

"Let me see," Chloe asked her.

Lara let her look at her eyes and Chloe inspected it.

"It look like it`s irritated," she said, "Did you put something in there?"

"No," Lara said, rubbing them again.

"Stop rubbing it," Chloe told her, "Or it will only hurt more."

By the end of the day, the burning itch had become so unbearable that Lara super speed home, in the barn to be exact, and dunked her head into a container full of water and to her surprise the water started to boil heavily around her eyes as if she had put something red hot in the water. She pulled her head out, and without warning, two red hot blasts escaped from her eyes burning a hole into the barn ceiling. Then Lara dropped into her knees, feeling the burn on her eyes receding to a cooling and normal temperature. Gasping, Lara blinked standing up.

"What… the hell?" she whispered, "A new ability?"

She quickly made her way toward the loft, searching for a mirror and pulled it out and looked at her reflection, checking if her eyes were different but they were their normal blue. Narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion, she was suddenly shocked seeing them turn a glowing red and the heat blast fired from her eyes and melted a hole through the mirror.

"Oh, shit," she said in shock seeing the hole in the mirror.

"Lara is that you?"

Pa Kent had made his way on top of the loft.

"Is everything alright up there," he said, "I heard you yelling…"

"Is nothing Dad," she told him.

Pa Kent suddenly sniffed around, "Is something burning?"

Lara simply played it dumb.

* * *

That night in her room, Lara practiced with the new ability she had, narrowing her eyes feeling the heat growing and quickly relaxing them letting the feeling dissipate. She repeated the process many times so that she could at least have some kind of control over it, not wanting to burn someone to death by accident.

She shuddered at the thought of burning someone to death.

Lying there in the darkness, she simply started to think about the ship and about why her parents…her _birth _parents would send her to Earth? The number the question that she had, questions that she knew she would have no answer for.

_Where they still alive?_

_Are they more of her alien race on Earth?_

And also, there were that mysterious S like symbol that was on the ship, the one that kept hunting her dreams as if it was mocking her of what she didn`t know of her birth place?

With those thoughts, Lara lulled herself to sleep.

**Hope that was satisfactory. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Physical Exam

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of the fic, hope you enjoy.**

SEVEN

Physical Exam

Lara could feel that she was enclosed within location, her heart thundering in her ribcages as she soared through the star filled skies…something red fluttering in front her…then she could see her location and also _she _was there…

She knew that person was important to her…then the person started to fade as a black mass turned a bright red…

"NOOO," Lara screamed.

_CRACK!_

Her eyes snapped open and Lara noticed that she was in her room…not flying in the sky as she was in her dream…nor that anyone close to her was in any danger at all.

Then her room door sprung open and Pa Kent stood there, looking around the room before glancing back at his daughter.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Lara seated up and said, "It`s nothing dad, just a nightmare…"

"You sure?"

Lara nodded.

"Hurry up, or you`ll be late," Pa Kent said before walking out.

Lara pulled the cover off herself which was when she noticed that she was holding a piece of the bedpost in her hand. She must have ripped it off when she woke up earlier.

_Damn, _she thought putting it on the bedside before walking off to the bathroom.

* * *

"We`ve got physical exam today?" Lara said to Chloe when they met on the schoolyard this morning.

"Yep," Chloe said, "See you in Gym later?"

"I hate gyms," Lara said sighing.

Gym was the class she hated most because of well…she hated showing off her skin. Lara knew that she was skinnier than most girl so wearing the rental swimsuit which she got teased a lot before.

She got to the locker room, and knew that changing into the swimsuit was mandatory, so she changed into hers, grumbling as she did so.

"Yo Kent?"

_Here comes the teasing, _Lara thought to herself, preparing to ignore them.

"You`ve been working out?"

"Hunh?" Lara got out, not expecting that.

"Last year you were a twig," the girl said, "Now you`ve got the body of a knock-out supermodel. How did you change so much and one year?"

Lara looked down at herself.

Her body _had _seriously changed. It wasn`t as small as she had remembered it, but filled up with lean and hard muscles she could feel in her arm and abdomen.

_I look…damn, _she said touching her muscled arms.

They were rock solid.

"Yeah, Kent," another girl said noticing her, "What`s your secret?"

With most of the locker room occupants looking at her, Lara felt lost at word but she was saved by the teacher entering the place.

"Hey C`mon now, we haven `t gotten all day," she barked at them.

Lara followed the class out toward the school pool. It was a large room with the Olympic sized pool, similar to the ones used for swimming races in the Olympic Games. Lara noticed that another group of girls were already in the room, some of them swimming and other seating by the water, chatting animatedly. Noticing Diana Prince in the group, Lara realized that they were all seniors.

Diana Prince really did look like a goddess, in her swimsuit with her legs seemingly stretching forever and with that ever present smile on her face.

_She…she is beautiful, _Lara thought, her eyes glued on Diana amazed.

"OY, Kent _snap out of it,_" the teacher barked, starling her.

* * *

Hearing the name of Kent, Diana turned her head, glancing around the room finding the younger girl right across her, and she paused wondering if it was really Lara Kent she was starring at.

_She looks good, _Diana thought looking at the younger girl up and down, taking her appearance in.

The only clothes she ever saw Lara in where somewhat baggy, and she was easily dismissed at first glance. But with her toned body and slightly muscled arms, Lara was easily the center of attention.

"Wow, is that Kent?" she heard one of the girls beside her said, "Damn how did that girl changed so quickly?"

"Yeah, I remember she used to get teased for being so skinny," another girl said.

Diana stood up and made her way toward Lara.

"Hey,"

Lara glanced at her and Diana noticed the flushed cheeks, "O…Er…Hey Diana?"

"I almost didn`t recognized you there without the red and blue?" Diana said smiling slightly, "You _do _look amazing thought."

Lara blushed again.

"Guess I do were bright colors too much eh," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"You look good with colors," Diana told her smirking, "Even better without them…or without much clothing I can see."

_That…sounded quite…naughty, _Diana thought, replaying the words in her head.

Lara chuckled nervously, a new blush spreading across her face, making the older girl laugh.

"_Hera, _you`re too cute when you`re blushing."

"Only when you keep giving me compliments like this," Lara answered her.

A smirk grew on Diana`s face.

"Oh! Really?"

"Strange right?"

"KENT, you`re up," the teacher`s voice said, cutting through the conversation.

Lara excused herself form Diana before making her way up toward the teacher.

"C`mon Kent, let`s get your measurements,"

She did so and put the numbers down.

"That`s a marvelous improvement from last year," she said smiling a little.

"Thanks,"

"Now for the weight,"

Lara got up on the scale and the teacher read it, "Wow, you`ve gotten twenty pounds."

"_What?"_ Lara exclaimed, "That`s impossible…"

"Could be muscle weight," the teacher said, "and you`ve gained quite a lot of those."

"Oh," Lara said sheepishly.

The teacher took her height before saying

"That`s all Kent, you can go LANG you up."

Lara walked back toward Diana as a taller girl passed her. She was feeling the muscles. She knew she had developed super strength…could this be the changes she had gotten from her abilities that caused her to change so much?

"Are you alright Lara?" Dian asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I`m fine," Lara answered, "Just thinking about something."

The two hung out the entire period, even raced each other in the pool, thought each race ended in a tie, but Lara barely noticed it savoring every second enjoying the time with Diana swapping stories and gossips about their life…not noticing a pair of eyes of jealous eyes watching their activities from across the room.

At the end of the period when Lara left the locker room, she came face to face with a girl which had long blonde hair and glaring at her with venom in her dark blue eyes.

"You needed some…"

"Stay away from Diana Kent," she spat hateful at her.

Lara blinked, confused.

"What…?"

"Stay away from Diana if you know what`s good for you," the girl told her angrily.

Lara noticed that she had her hands in fist and one of them looked blue as if frozen in the worst way.

_What the hell…_

The girl noticed her gaze and quickly turned away walking off. Lara simply stood there watching her go and wondering what the hell happened to her hand, and she narrowed her eyes.

Something strange was happening to that girl, and she had a pretty good idea what was responsible.

* * *

"A girl threatened you to stay away from Diana and her hand turned blue?" Chloe said.

"Yeah," Lara responded, having told Chloe about the encounter earlier, "I was wondering if that girl found any of those green meteor rocks like Martel…Causing…whatever it caused to her."

"Hm-Hm," Chloe said, thinking, "Sound like a fangirl whose taken things a little too far if you ask me."

"She could be danger to herself and to Diana," Lara said, starring at her friend.

* * *

The girl in question was seating in her room with dozen of pictures of Diana all around her. She was looking at them a strange look in her eyes.

"Don`t worry Diana," she whispered to the picture she was holding, "I will save your reputation from the likes of Kent. You are mine and no one else. I will remove anyone whom threatened our future…then, we will be together…_forever_."

She saw that her arm was already turning blue and the coldness was taking over. She needed heat…and there is only one way to get it.

**Fangirls...always hated those kind of girls in any anime i ever watched..except Oran High School Host Club, that anime is freaking hilarious. well anyway, hope you enjoyed it and give me some feedbacks.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Ice

**Hey, here is chapter eight of my supergirl saga. hope you enjoy.**

EIGHT

Ice

"Lara, did you hear about the attacks?"

"Attacks," Lara asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "They found two people which were frozen to death last night and the weird thing is, it was quite nice all night."

Lara frowned.

"I`ll bet it was that girl from before," she said.

"Well, it`s not like we can convince the police that a girl barely old enough to drive," Chloe said, "is able to freeze people with her bare hands."

Lara sighed. These meteor rocks were starting to sound like a real bother in her life.

"Say did you see Diana?" she asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "she was heading outside with some blonde girl," Chloe said.

Lara waved to her, getting out of the cafeteria looking around the empty corridors for Diana. She remembered the girl who threatened her was also blonde, and she was starting to fear for her friend`s safety.. if that girl could threaten her, she could take thing to the extreme by kidnapping Diana. She breathed in relief when she heard Diana`s voice.

"…be flattered really, but I don`t feel that way about you,"

"But Diana," another girl said.

"I`m sorry Linda," Diana said, truly sounding it, but I don`t feel the same."

Lara came around the corner and found Diana with the girl from the day before and she seemed to be in shock with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Maybe you`ll find a special person one day," Diana said smiling, "I`m not that person for you Linda…oh, Lara what are you doing here?"

The blonde, Linda noticed her and Lara can see the rage and hatred within the green eyes, but she wasn`t afraid of the girl, and glared right back.

"Lara," Diana asked, putting a hand on the younger girl`s shoulder.

Lara turned her attention toward Diana and said, "Can we talk in the courtyard?"

Diana smiled with a beaming smile, "Sure," and she turned toward the younger girl, "I`ll talk to you later Linda."

As they walked away, Lara knew she was Linda`s next target.

"So, what did you want to talk about Lara?" Diana asked, now as they walked in the courtyard.

"Er…I was… I just wanted to tell you to be careful around that girl," Lara said.

"Who? Linda?" Diana asked surprised.

"Yeah"

"_Hera_ why?"

"She…" Lara wondered how to tell someone that the girl can freeze anyone with her bare hand and was an obsessive fangirl, "She can hurt you."

Diana starred at her, now looking truly surprised and Lara could feel her cheeks starting to burn from a blush. Then she felt a hand on her cheek, which softly caressed it and Diana told her.

"I can take care of myself Lara, though, I`m glad that you care about my safety."

"Off course I care," Lara said, "You`re my friend."

For and odd reason, it made Diana felt oddly disappointed; but she quickly squashed the feeling, and smiled her ever present smile.

"I know I am," she said, "Thank you Lara. But I can take care of myself."

Lara starred in her blue eyes and believed them.

"I know."

* * *

Lara made her way down the empty parking lot when the sound of an engine revving drew her attention and a bright red truck came toward her at full speed. Lara caught sight of the driver who was wearing an hat and glasses before the truck smashed into her, pushing her backward then with a thundering sound into the wall.

Lara didn`t feel any pain since her skin was invulnerable, thought she had been, for a second, afraid which caused her to freeze long enough for the truck to hit her.

_So, she`d really kill me, _Lara thought as she heard the car door open and the footsteps of her attacker coming to inspect the damage or if she was dead.

"Told you to stay away Kent," Linda`s voice said in mad glee, "Now no one will stand between me and my Diana. Now to visit my beautiful goddess."

Linda`s footsteps retreated and Lara stayed there until she heard another car speeding away. Lara then started to push the truck away and stepped out of the debris with dust on her clothes which she brushed off.

_She really is insane, _she thought.

With that she took off in super speed heading toward Diana`s house.

* * *

Diana was home alone as she worked on her schoolwork when she heard the front door open. Curious as to whom it was, Diana made for the front door and was surprised to see Linda there.

"Linda, what are you doing here?"

Linda didn`t answer her as she gazed at Diana with barely contained lust, and a mad glint in her eyes, making the raven haired girl narrow her eyes at the blonde.

"Ah, my Goddess," Linda whispered, "No one will stand in between us anymore, and my love shall be for you and you alone."

Diana leaned her head to the side, before saying.

"I`ve told you before Linda, I don`t feel the same way about you."

"Because of Lara Kent isn`t it?" Linda growled, "Well she won`t be bothering us anymore."

Diana glared at her, her smile now gone as her lips settled in a thin line.

"What did you do to her?"

Linda chuckled, "Smashed her with a truck, i`ve killed her."

_Lara, _Diana thought, a throbbing feeling in her chest.

"You lie," she whispered.

Linda simply continued to laugh, "No, I don`t lie about things that matter to us."

She raised her hands toward Diana who saw that they were blue as if frozen in worse temperatures.

"Now, you`ll be mine_ forever_."

Diana glared at the girl tightening her firsts so that she could use all her strength to bash that face in front of her in, but before she could even move, a great wind burst into the house, making her step back, raising her hand to shield her eyes. A reddish blur flashed in front of her and Diana heard Linda yelling in pain and a loud crash of the living room mirror shattering to pieces.

When it was over, Diana looked around to see Linda on the floor unconscious.

_Hera, what just happen?_

* * *

Lara stood a little way from the house, watching the police took Linda away and Diana standing with another woman talking. Breathing in at the disaster adverted; she made her way home disappearing in a blur of movement.

* * *

"I must say Lara, i`m impressed," Chloe told her.

The two were in the barn loft, looking over the afternoon sun which set a reddish glow on their skin. Lara had just finished telling Chloe what had transpired earlier this afternoon.

"I`m just glad Diana is safe again," Lara said.

Chloe smiled, looking at her friend.

"You really care about her don`t you," she asked.

"Off course I care Chloe," Lara said, "I`m her friend, and from what she said most of the school she her as a trophy."

Chloe laughed a little and Lara glanced at her, "What?"

"It`s just…i`ve been hearing rumors about you guys," Chloe said.

"What rumors?"

"Oh, nothing," Chloe said, "I won`t bother you with those things….hey, isn`t that Diana?"

Lara glanced toward the direction and sure enough Diana was walking up the farm.

"What is she doing here?" Lara asked.

Lara made her way down and met Diana on the path, which Diana quickly took her into a hug, surprising her.

"What is it Diana?"

"Linda told me you were dead," Diana said, tears in her eyes, "Do you have any idea how_ worried_ I've been?"

"And you believed her?" Lara said, "I think if I was dead, I wouldn`t be walking around talking to you now would I?"

Diana nodded, stepping out of the hug, "I guess."

"Well, so what happened with Linda by the way?" Lara asked as they started to walk.

Chloe stood on the loft watching the two walk and talk. She smiled watching them and she noticed their shadows were oddly formed with the setting sun, making as if Lara was wearing a cape and Diana in a strange get up.

_You have some odd friends Lara, _she thought, _Odd friends indeed._

**All well that ends well. hope that was enjoyable.**

**Next time: **The Student Council is going on a trip to a famous Metropolis resort and Lara had been invited by Chloe. what awaits the young girl there on her first trip out of Smallville?

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Trip

**here is the next chapter enjoy and review**

NINE

Trip

Since the Linda incident, things went to a relatively normal pace in Smallville and since no other meteor infected people have showed up, Lara was glad she didn`t have to fight anyone anymore. Both times they had appeared, someone close to her almost paid the price thought she had affected on how the situation had turned out. Diana hadn`t asked too much questions about whom had saved her saying that only she had a _guardian angel_ watching over her, thought the comment had made Lara blush a little at being called that.

But all in all, things went back to normal here in Smallville…at least, as normal as it could get.

* * *

"Chloe, I don`t see how all of this is necessary," Lara said.

Chloe had dragged her into the Council Room right after school so that they could talk.

"Stop being so modest Lara," Chloe told her.

"I`m not being modest," Lara said, "I`m just not interested."

"C`mon Lara, it will be fun," Chloe said.

The Student Council were having a somewhat couple of days stay at a Metropolis resort by the sea. Lara had hardly being out of Smallville in her life in to tell you, she was quite a little afraid.

"And how am I going to pay for it?" Lara asked.

"Don`t worry, about paying Lara," Chloe said, "So you`ll come?"

"I`ll ask my parents about it," Lara said, "Thought I still don`t get as to why I have to come."

Chloe smiled, "Trust me, you`ll like it."

* * *

**Later**

"A trip with the Student Council?" Pa Kent asked, "Are you even part of the Student Council?"

"No," Lara said, "but they are allowed to bring one guest with them, and Chloe chose me to go with her."

"I said you go," Ma Kent said, smiling "You`ll have to leave Smallville one of these days after you Graduate. You might want to explore the city better."

"You really think I should go?" Lara asked.

Pa Kent grinned, "You think you can handle being on your own?"

Lara nodded, "I managed so far."

"As long as you can take responsibilities," Pa Kent said, "I don`t mind you going, thought call us when you arrive."

Lara nodded. Well, it seems like she will be going to Metropolis for the trip. Chloe was happy that Lara said that she had permission to go and she promised that Lara will be able to have fun with her. Lara packed her clothes in her bags for the trip with all the other girlies necessities she`ll be needing. Chloe had told her to bring a swimsuit, but Lara had refused point blank saying that she won`t be showing off.

"But you`ve got a killer body," Chloe told her, dismayed by her decision.

"All the reason why I shouldn`t bring a swimsuit," Lara said stubbornly, "I don`t need perverts leering at me left and right."

Chloe just shook her head, "You`re wasting that body away Lara, just wasting it."

"It`s _my_ body Chloe, and I'll do whatever I want to with it so no swimsuit."

"Fine," Chloe said, giving up, "Honestly, you`re so stubborn."

The day of the trip, Lara and Chloe were dropped off by Ms. Sullivan off in the early hours of morning in the school parking lots where the rest of the school Council was, thought some of them were yawning.

"Hey Chloe you made it," a dark skinned boy waved.

"Hey Pete," Chloe said.

"Oh, and who is your friend?" Pete asked, eying Lara.

"Pete, this is Lara Kent," Chloe said, "Lara, Pete Ross."

"Nice to finally meet the mysterious Lara Kent," Pete said, shaking her hand, "Chloe talk all the time about you."

"Really?"

"Yep," Pete said, "So Chloe decide to drag you for this too?"

"Yeah, she has a habit of dragging me everywhere," Lara answered.

"Hey," Chloe yelled, feeling as if they had team up against her.

Pete laughed and said, "Lara, I think we`re going to be great friends."

Then another car pulled up in the driveway and Diana stepped out of the passenger seat and another girl got out, Lara recognized her from the gym class as one of the seniors. The two were laughing about something as they pulled their bags out of the trunk of the car.

"Who`s that with Diana?" Lara asked.

"That`s Allison Lang," Pete said, "She is the Vice-President of the Council."

Diana and Allison approached them and Diana`s eyes found her.

"Hera…what are you doing here Lara?"

"Blame Chloe," Lara answered simply, a slight grin on her face.

Diana found Chloe`s, "You did?"

"Gotta have someone to share the experience with," Chloe grinned.

"Nice to see everyone is finally here," the Student Council Advisor, James Hardville said, "Thought we think Diana again for the _impression_ she left on Mr. Luthor for him to arrange this for us here in Smallville."

Lara frowned at the name thought it sounded familiar, she can`t remember where she had heard it before. At that moment, a large coach bus rolled down the parking lot. It was metallic silver with an L within a circle and the name LUTHORCORP in big letters on the side.

_That`s why it sounded familiar, _she thought looking at the bus.

"C`mon everyone, our ride to Metropolis is here."

A compartment bellow the bus opened for them to put their luggage in as the Council started to murmur in excitement about the large bus they were going to ride in. they all quickly got inside and Lara glanced around.

It was spacious inside, reminding Lara the inside of a plane and it was quite cool inside unlike the warm weather outside. Glancing around, Lara took a seat behind Pete and Chloe`s chair.

"Check it out," Pete exclaimed, "It even got a TV, with touch screens and satellite channels."

Lara starred at the small screen in front of her which had the Luthorcorp Logo spinning upon the dark lenses. Lara was glad that she was wearing her favorite blue jacket, thought she can`t help but feel impressed by the technology the bus had.

Then someone seat by her.

"Pretty advanced eh," Diana`s voice whispered in her ear.

"I guess…" Lara said, hearing Diana chuckling, "What is it?"

"He must be trying to impress me sending such expensive car to pick us up," Diana said shaking her head.

"How did you meet Luthor by the way?" Lara asked.

"Remember that week end I went to Metropolis?" Diana told her which she nodded, "he met me in the University there. When he learn I was Student Council President he told me that he want to meet everyone and planned this little trip for us."

"Oh," Lara said, stumped.

"Don`t worry Lara," Diana told her, "It will take more than overpriced toys to win this girl`s heart."

Lara blushed and stuttered.

"I…I`m not worried,"

Diana laughed softly.

They continued to talk softly as the bus got on the highway into which Diana dozed off, and her head was leaning slightly toward Lara`s shoulder. Lara glanced at the older girl who had some ebony locks of hair falling on her face looking positively attractive right now. Lara then wondered what those feelings she had been having lately were. It was like whenever Diana was near her, she got her heart racing, and the smallest compliment made her blush like crazy.

Diana then mumbled something incoherent before snuggling into her shoulder. Lara felt a blush on her cheeks before glancing somewhere else and noticed Chloe looking at her with a knowing look on her face.

"_What_?" she mouthed.

"_Nothing_," Chloe mouthed back.

The blonde turned around, a smirk still on her face. Lara shrugged it off as Chloe acting as Chloe before returning her attention back toward the open window, but she couldn`t wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

Metropolis was a large city with many sky scrapers, the tall buildings sending large shadows across the roads. They were a lot of traffics too, considering how busy the city was. Lara was annoyed as to how loud it was opposing the quiet of Smallville. Then she caught sight of something twinkling in the distance, drawing her attention toward it. It was a large globe, which had the sunlight shining on the yellow color and it was spinning slowly as she starred at it, reading the words DAILY PLANET on the ring that was around it.

"Noisy isn`t it,"

Lara glanced back at Diana and gets the shock of her life. She was starring at her inside and seeing them as if she was seeing them through an X-ray machine and she quickly rubbed her eyes.

"You`re alright?"

Lara starred back and found Diana had returned back to normal making her wonder what really happened.

"Lara…,"

"I`m fine… a little tired, and hungry," Lara answered.

The bus finally came to a stop in front of a large building and the advisor, James Hardville said, "Here we are everybody. This is the Metropolis Resorts, and we`ve got the entire week-end to spend here."

The entire group got out of the bus to get their bags and Lara glanced around, taking in the sight. It was quite a place, beautifully decorated and it was seen at first glance that you`ll have to be a millionaire at least to stay here.

"Check out those insane rides," Pete said excitedly seeing the large pool rides similar to a amusement water park. And the beach is right there too."

"Great for romantic strolls in the sands," Chloe grinned winking at Lara who had now a dark blush on her cheeks.

"C`mon now, we`ve got to check in before having fun…that`s mean _you too Ross."_

Pete, who had been trying to sneak away, froze instantly.

"Hehehe."

The group followed Hardville inside the lobby of the hotel which looked extremely expensive and Lara was quite amazed at the entrance as they approached the front desk.

"Hello, we`ve the Smallville Student Council," Hardville said, "and we`ve got four rooms reservations."

The clerk typed on his computer and said, "Your rooms have already being paid for, here are your card keys. Fifth floor, enjoy your stays."

"Thank you," Hardville said, "C`mon everyone."

They all took the elevator to the fifth floor, and then made their way down the hallway arriving in front of room 504.

"Sullivan this is your room," he said, "Take another with you."

Chloe nodded and said, "Lara, you`re with me then."

"Ah, sure," Lara said as Chloe entered inside the room.

She gave Diana a smile before following the blonde inside.

**the trip had begun. hope you enjoyed that. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Trip part 2 the beach

TEN

TRIP PART 2-BEACH

Their room was large with a small living room, plasma TV on the wall and even had a small fridge on the corner. The two beds were large enough for three people to sleep in.

"This is a five stars hotel Chloe," Lara said.

"I know," Chloe answered her, "Luthor must have enough money to live here his entire life. But I gotta say, I`m impressed with him."

Lara didn`t answer as she starred at the ground which started to vanish from under her feet and she was now starring at the room below her and the room below that.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Lara what is it?" Chloe asked, at her outburst.

"I…I think a new ability had developed," Lara said looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"I…I can see through things," Lara said, "Earlier today when I was talking to Diana on the bus, I thought I was going insane, but it`s a new ability."

"That`s cool," Chloe said, " you can see through walls. This is by far the coolest one that you`ve gotten yet. You`re like a superhuman girl!"

"Yeah," Lara said, "Except for the `human` part."

Chloe chuckled and someone knocked on their room door drawing both of their attentions and Lara narrowed her eyes, seeing through it.

"It`s Pete," she said.

Chloe went to answer the door, "What`s up Pete?"

"How did you know it was me?" Pete asked, surprised.

"I have the amazing ability to see through walls," Chloe said sarcastically, "Or I look at the peep-hole."

"Oh," Pete said, "hey i`m going down the grab a bite, you guys want to come with?"

"Sure, I`m famished actually, Lara?"

"I`ll come with," Lara answered getting up.

The trio made their way down the elevator toward the dining room where number of peoples were already there chatting away over their foods and a couple of young kids laughing and telling each other jokes. The trio find Billy, one of the Council member, eating alone with a number of empty plates beside him.

"The rest of the girls went down the sea," Billy told them as they sat down.

"And Hardville?" Pete asked.

"In his room sleeping probably," Chloe answered, shaking her head, "that`s what he does most of the time during meetings."

"I`m going down the beach okay," Lara said, taking a slice of pizza from Chloe`s plate.

"Sure see you later."

Lara left the hotel, chunking on her pizza, crossing the parking lot and passed by the small gates, which a small path led her straight down the beach, and Lara paused there on top of the wooden staircases taking in the surroundings. They were parasols everywhere with lazy adults seating down with their sunglasses on. They were a few women whom were taking a nap under the sun, and Lara took off her sneakers before walking into the white warmth sands. She walked through everyone, making her way toward the clear blue water as the small waves washed on the shores.

This was the picture perfect of a nice day at the beach. Lara glanced down at her toes which were now getting wet from standing so close to the water and she smirked a little.

"Lara,"

She turned around toward the voice –_Click_-

"Haha, got your picture," Diana said holding her small digital camera.

"What?" Lara said, "You`ve got to delete it, I wasn`t ready…"

Diana laughed, "That`s what makes a picture memorable."

Lara shook her head, "You`re going to let me see it right?"

Diana smirked before pocking a tongue out at her, "Nope."

"Aw, c`mon, let me see," Lara said, reaching for the camera with her free hand, since the other was carrying her shoes.

"Nope," Diana said, pulling the camera out of reach of the shorter girl.

Lara made a lung for it and Diana leaned back but lost her balance, and grabbed the nearest thing to break her fall, mainly Lara`s shirt, sending the two of them falling down on the sand, Lara on top of her.

"Oh, God are you alright Diana?" Lara asked her.

Diana let out even more laughter as she closed her eyes in the effort of laughing so hard, and Lara sighed in relief.

"Good, you`re okay," she said.

"You can get off of me you know Lara," Diana said, now her laughter had subsided.

"Not until you let me see that picture," Lara said defiantly.

Then a grin crossed Diana`s face.

"_Hera, _so are you going to have your _wicked_ way with right here on the sand then?" Diana asked her.

Lara`s cheeks suddenly heated up.

"W…What?"

"I heard sex on the beach is quite romantic," Diana continued, her voice low and sounding extremely sexy, "and you`re into it since _your _on top."

Lara quickly get off the older girl, the blush covering her entire face right now. Then, she could feel the burn of the heat-vision, as she decided to call it, heated up behind her eyes which she quickly closed them so that she could get it back under control, as Diana tickling laugh echoed in her ears.

"Hera, you`re just too cute Lara," she said, "and you`re a little heavy for someone so…_short."_

"It`s muscle weight," Lara answered her, "and i`m not short."

Diana picked up her fallen camera as Lara picked up her sneakers.

"C`mon let`s get out of this sun," Diana said.

The two started to walk back toward the people, and Lara asked, "So, did you meet your friend Luthor yet?"

"He is not my friend," Diana said, vehemently, "Hardville is under the impression that we are and I quote 6 `_those two are just so cute together…`_, making me sick."

"He sure is getting headed of himself," Lara said.

They arrived at the parasol where Allison was flirting with a couple of boys which had some surf boards with them, making Lara inwardly groan. This could only lead to trouble.

"Allison, what are you doing?" Diana asked politely, thought her tone seemed to suggest that she was also displeased with the situation.

"Hey, Diana," Allison grinned, "this is Alberto and Lloyd. They said they want to hang out with us."

"And if I don`t want to hang out with them?" Diana asked.

"C`mon Diana, live a little," Allison said, "we`re here on vacation,_ thanks to you_ I might add, and we have a couple of cuties like these two to have a good time right guys?"

"Damn right," one said with a grin.

"Come with us and we can show you girls a good time," the other said, "I`m sure Roger can pair up with the pipsqueak over here."

Lara bristled at being called that, and she could feel the heat vision burning in the back of their eyes. Diana coldly watched the one who had made fun of Lara and turned toward Allison, "Then hang out with them on your own, C`mon Lara, let`s get back to the hotel."

"Wait…you rather hang out with Kent?" Allison said, shocked, "What gives?"

"At least she doesn`t throw herself at every guy she meets," Diana snapped at her.

Lara watched Diana shocked. Never before she had seen Diana angry and she was shocked as to how much her entire face and posture had changed. It was quite scary to say at least. Then, she turned around, ignoring the complete and utter shocked look on Allison face, and started to walk back toward the hotel when one of the dude reached out for her shoulder. Lara caught his wrist, glaring at him and applying a little of her super strength.

"The girl said back off, _can`t you take a hint,_"

"Ow…Ow…okay, let go,"

Lara turned around taking off after Diana in a run, quickly putting on her sneakers and catching up to the older girl half-way up into the parking lot. Diana sighed.

"I`m sorry for losing my temper back there," she said.

"Don`t worry about it," Lara said, "But does that happen often?"

"A few times in the past," Diana said, "We`ve been friends forever, and all getting into fights, reconcile later…fighting again…"

"So it happen a lot," Lara concluded.

"I sometimes wishes she would listen to me for once," Diana said shaking her head, "I`ve already helped her in the past…I envy you and Chloe."

"Why is that?"

"You guys are on good terms no matter what," Diana said.

"Chloe and I fought sometimes, just not as much as other people," Lara said, "Let`s go watch some cheesy movies for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Sure, at least something good will come out of this trip," Diana said.

* * *

By the time Diana returned to her room, it was already past ten o`clock. She had enjoyed the afternoon with Lara, which had been quite pleasant for her, laughing at some cheesy movies they had watched. She didn`t know why but Lara somehow seemed to be always able to brighten her day, actually spending time with the young girl made her even more enjoyable and relaxed.

She pulled out the digital camera she had and checked the many pictures that she had taken with Lara and Chloe whom had joined them around nine. Then she glanced toward the empty bed beside hers and sighed, noticing that Allison wasn`t back yet. Pulling out her cell phone, Diana decided to call her.

After two rings, Allison finally answered, "_You finally decided to call_?"

"I was worried, not seeing you in the room."

"_So, I`m your friend again_?" Allison said.

"Look, I`m sorry alright," Diana said, "You know when I`m angry, I just lose my head. I just…I just didn`t trust these guys with you."

"_I can take care of myself you know Diana," _Allison said.

"I know and that`s why I`m worried," Diana told her, "So, where are you anyway?"

"_Went to a nearby club, I`m walking back to the hotel right now, _Allison said, "_It was boring without any friends there…except a bunch of hormonal guys…"_

Then Diana heard another voice in the phone before Allison let out a shriek which instantly worried Diana as she yelled into the phone.

"Allison you there? _ALLISON…!"_

Then there was a dial tone.

Diana then made for her window and then flow outside into the cool night air before easily landing down on the parking lot. She make her way out of the hotel and then heard a short scream into her left. Immediately recognizing the voice, she took off into a run, arriving near a group which were holding…

"ALLISON," she called.

Allison Lang was tied by her hands and legs, trying to wiggle out of her captors with somekind of duck tape over her mouth, muffling her yell. Diana tightened her hands into fists as one of the thugs made for her and she kicked him in the guts sending him flying backward.

"Get her," the one holding Allison said.

The thugs made for Diana who fought back with all her might, and considering the powers she had, she was quickly eliminating them one after the other, taking them by surprise and could see the shock in some of the thugs eyes as she send them flying with her immense strength and she was doing pretty good…

That is until she was hit from behind by another unseen assailant.

Black spots started to appear in her eyes as she falls down on her knees, feeling something warm trickling down her forehead, then she caught sight of Allison`s terrified gaze as she fall down on the floor, the last conscious thought in her mind was of a girl with a red shirt.

_Lara…_

**and more troubles begins for the gang. hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	11. Trip part 3 troubles

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

ELEVEN

TRIP PART 3-TROUBLES

Lara quickly seated up in her bed, as her entire body feels like she had been deuced in cold water. Her heart had started to hammer in her chest. Chloe who had been watching TV glanced toward her at the sudden movement.

"What`s the matter Lara?"

Lara didn`t know what was wrong except she had a strong urge to go see Diana right now. She was confused as to why she was feeling like this, considering Diana just left her room a good twenty minutes ago.

"Lara," Chloe called again.

"I`ll be right back Chloe," Lara said, quickly throwing on her sneakers and running out of the room.

"Hey, what`s going on?" Chloe yelled after her as she left the room.

Lara made her way down the corridor toward Diana`s room door and narrowed her eyes. The door disappeared in front of her and she was looking inside Diana`s room which was totally empty, except for the open window.

Where was Diana?

_I thought she said she was going back to her room, _Lara thought, _How come she isn`t here? Did something happened?_

She relaxed her eyes and the door reappeared in front of her and she started to make her way toward her room and ran into it.

"Chloe, you`ve got Diana`s cell number right?" Lara asked.

"Yeah…," Chloe started, but Lara didn`t let her finish.

"Call her."

"Why?"

"She is not in her room, and I've got the feeling that something had happened," Lara said, quickly not wanting to lose any more time.

Chloe must have seen the desperation in her eyes because she complied and put the phone in her ears, "It`s goes straight to voicemails."

"I`m going to look for her," Lara said.

She made her way toward the door.

"Lara, what if you`re overreacting over nothing?" Chloe asked her.

Lara paused at this. What if she was simply overreacting…No, she knew something had happened, don`t ask her why, but she knew.

"I…know something had happened to Diana Chloe," Lara said, "I don`t know how to explain it…I just know…keep calling her."

With that Lara disappeared in super speed. Chloe sighed at that but she continued to call Diana`s cell phone, but as the calls went unanswered she was starting to grow worried. Diana was not someone to leave her phone unanswered unless something had happened to her. Chloe quickly went to Mr. Hardville so that she can alert him of the situation.

* * *

Lara came out of superspeed, glancing around her. She had already checked the entire hotel`s grounds and had found no trace of the raven haired girl, and she grew increasingly worried as the seconds ticket by.

"Diana," she called into the night, "Diana."

No one answered back and Lara head into a random direction, yelling Diana`s name and straining her ears to listen for an answer. Then, out of nowhere thousands of noises overlapped in her ears, making her stumbles backward in complete shock, and holding her head with pain which throbbed like having a terrible migraine.

Lara stood back up again, and strained her ears just like before and the noises returned loudly in her ears, and she gritted her teeth, trying to listen and separate the noise from each other, and then slowly she was starting to hear everything…it was like she was listening to the entire city of Metropolis all at once…

_Wait…that song…, _Lara though, focusing on the song she had overheard.

_Somebody saaaaave me,_

_I don`t care how you do it,_

_Just saaave, saaaave_

_C`mon,_

_I will make this world world shine for you_

_Saaaaave me!_

_Flashback to this afternoon movie marathon with Diana_

_Lara was around the couch as they laughed to the cheesy eighties movies they were watching when Diana`s cell phone went off, playing the Remy Zero _Save me _song. Lara looked at her shocked._

"_You like that song?"_

"_It`s a great song," Diana answered, hanging up her phone._

"_Who was that by the way?"_

"_My mom," Diana said sighing, "She wanted me to call…give her updates on how the trips is going."_

"_Hey, can I use your phone to call my folks," Lara asked, "I completely forgot I had to call them."_

_End of Flashback_

Lara reopened her eyes. Chloe must have still being calling Diana`s phone and she hoped that it was the girl`s phone. Focusing wholly on the song, Lara Kent took off into super speed.

* * *

Allison Lang hadn`t been afraid in her entire life as she was now. Ever since Diana was knocked out with the baseball bat, thought the thing had broke into two at the impact, she had seen her best friend who had amazing abilities go down. She had always thought that Diana was invincible with her powers and could take anyone down but it would seems that it was not so. Diana`s phone had been ringing non-stop for ten minutes thought muffled under the unconscious girl`s body, meaning that someone had noticed their absence.

"We`ve got two girls," one of the captors said, "The boss will be pleased. His brothel could use some fresh meat. Like that blonde over there."

Allison felt the cold grip of fear settled within her as tears started to fall out of her eyes. One of the captors had squeezed her breasts making her whimper slightly.

"So young, with creamy white legs," the man continued, "I can`t wait to break her."

"Back off," one said, the leader obviously, "Boss will have your head if you spoil the merchandises."

"That dark-haired one is all mine," another said, running a hand through Diana`s raven dark, "Too bad she is unconscious…would have loved to hear her scream."

KABLAM

The door of the place they were in was destroyed into pieces, catching the captors by surprises and scared Allison out of her wits. She saw the silhouette of someone standing in the shadow…and two round reddish glow coming from her eyes...

Then two blasts fired from the eyes smashing into the man whom was touching Diana sending him flying backward into the wall, his clothes smoking.

"Shit, the Justice League," one of the men exclaimed.

"Shoot this mutherfucker," another said.

Then rounds of bullets were send toward the mysterious savior but the bullets didn`t even seems to have done anything. Then the person _moved_…Allison never saw what happened except the thugs were being sent flying in every direction. Then it was all over in a blink of an eye.

The person stood near them with a hood over the face, a large jacket hiding if it was a woman or man and the leather gloves in the hands. The person approached them and took of their ropes, breaking them away as if they were made of paper.

"Get your friend and go," the person said, "The police will be here any minutes now with the gun fires."

Allison nodded and took Diana with her, something in the back of her mind telling her that the voice was familiar but…

"Are you with the Justice League?" she asked.

"No," the person answered, "I`m not even a hero."

"You saved my and Diana`s lives taking zero credits for it," Allison said smirking, looking down at Diana, "You`re more than a hero; you`re a superhero."

When she looked up, the mysterious hero was gone.

* * *

Allison arrived at the hotel with Diana, meeting Lara Kent on the road, and together they helped Diana toward the place. Because of that incident, Hardville had grounded them and made them return to Smallville that very next day.

* * *

Lara was working on the farm again when Diana walked up toward her. It had been a few days after they had returned from the trip form Metropolis.

"Hey Lara,"

The said girl looked up, putting down the haystack she was carrying.

"Diana, you`re okay?"

"I`ll be fine," Diana said, "I've got my head checked out, so no danger."

"That`s good," Lara said smiling.

"You know," Diana said, "I`ve been saved twice by a mysterious guardian angel, and I didn't even get the chance to say my thanks."

"I`m sure that whoever that person is will accept them one day," Lara told her.

Diana leaned against the fences, her eyes watching the fields of corns.

"Maybe you`re right," she said, "But I'm sure that whoever that person is must really care about me and my safety."

From behind her, Lara smiled a little.

"Thought I'm really curious about who she or he is?" Diana said turned toward her.

"Maybe you`ll be able to meet them someday," Lara said to her.

"Maybe so Lara, maybe so."

A comfortable silence passed.

"Hey, I just remembered, Diana," Lara recalled, "you never actually met Luthor at the trip."

Diana laughed, "Wow, I know right. I wasn`t looking forward to meet him again. He just rubs me the wrong way."

Lara smiled. _Maybe one day, I`ll be able to tell you about my abilities Diana. Maybe one day, you`ll be able to meet your guardian angel._

**and that`s it for now. hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the grammar if it`s giving you trouble, and i gave a little throw back to Smallville with the Remy Zero song. i`m going to miss that show.**

**Next time "Legion"**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Legion

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy and review**

TWELVE

Legion

THE DISTANT FUTURE

"He is going for the Legion Ring," A girl dressed in a white outfit said, flying into the air.

"What was he planning?" the one beside her who was dressed in a blue and red outfit one piece.

"We`ve gotten a distress call from Bouncing Boy," the girl in white said, "Titan had attacked him, and he seemed to be after his ring."

"Then we stop him," the girl in red and blue said.

The two landed on the battle arena, finding Bouncing Boy unconscious on the ground and a large man with a metallic mask hold up a golden ring.

"At last, the Legion Ring is mine," he said, "Then I will be able to destroy Superwoman."

"Not on my watch," the girl in red and blue said going after him in a burst of super speed.

"Supergirl eh," Titan said, "Here is your ticket."

He fired a green blast at her which she took in the chest and was send backward before landing on the ground.

Titan activated the time displacement that the Legion Ring had and a flash of purplish light started to appear around him and the girl in white flew at him, taking hold of the hand that had the ring, causing the ring to malfunction sending the two even farther in the past.

The girl in red stood up, her eyes watching the place her teammates and Titan had disappeared.

"Damn it," she said, "going to need Brainy for this…and how the hell did Titan find out about the time displacement within the Ring?"

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

Lara and her dad were on the road. They had just made a delivery of fruits to Metropolis. Lara was simply leaning back into the car watching the road past by lost in her thoughts as her dad hummed along with the music.

"From what I can see it Lara," he said, "This will be a great year for us, and you did a great job by the way today."

"What?" Lara said, looking back at him, "I hardly did anything. You practically bullied the poor man into giving in to you."

"That`s business Lara," Pa Kent said, "You`ve got to play your best cards to get what you can…"

A bright light suddenly appeared in the middle of the road in front of them, blinding the two Kents from seeing anything. Pa Kent instinctively stomped on the breaks, the tires squealed at the sudden stop.

"Pa you`re okay?" Lara asked looking at the man beside her.

"I`m fine," he answered, "But… what the hell was that?"

Lara got out of the car, looking toward the light had come from and noticed someone lying there, and quickly ran toward the person.

"Pa, there is someone here," she called over her shoulder.

She arrived beside the person and found that it was a girl, a pale one at that who was dressed in a leather clad white outfit, and a belt which had the L symbol with a shooting star.

"Who…?"

"I don`t know, but she`ll need our help."

The two had taken the girl back to the farm after they deduce that she was only unconscious.

* * *

Diana who was at the store getting some food was humming a song and walking toward the cashier when a large explosion from within the store drew her attention. Then a man over seven feet tall walked out of the destruction, all muscle and mask on his face. He had strange weapon with large fist covered in some glowing greenish color. Then, the two eyes found her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he growled, "Princess Diana herself, thought somewhat younger."

"W…What?" Diana said, not knowing what this man was talking about, "I…I think you`ve mistaken me from someone else."

The masked giant fired a beam at her, sending her flying into a wall which she created a hole and was on the ground with her clothes smoking from the impact.

"Nope," the masked man said, "You are the Princess of the Amazons for if you were a normal person, that blast will have eradicated you."

Diana tried to stand, feeling her stomach throb in pain.

"W…what do you want from me?"

"Oh, you are simply the bait, the one I'm after is your lover."

Diana`s eyes widened.

_My what?_

* * *

Phantom Girl opened her eyes with a groan. She seated up slowly and glanced around herself. She blinked, recognizing the room she was in but looking amazingly different.

_How far back did Titan go? _She thought, _and how long was I out?_

The room door opened and Lara Kent walked in, and Phantom Girl couldn`t help but gap at her. It was weird and cool to have this Icon of the superhero world looking so young and without the timid and stuttering persona.

"Hey are you alright?" Lara asked her.

Phantom Girl just gaped, too shocked to even speak, and Lara noticed the look she was getting and scratched the back of her head.

"Look, I don't know if you can even understand what I am saying…"

"I`m…I understand," Phantom Girl said.

Lara smiled, "Oh! Good. How did you get all the way over here? Are you part of the Justice League?"

"No," Phantom Girl said, "But was there someone with me when you found me…someone big and large?"

"No, it was just you," Lara said uncertainly, "Why? Is that person your friends?"

"No, just the opposite actually," Phantom Girl said.

"Lara comes down here," Pa Kent voice yelled, "Something you should see."

Lara and the girl headed downstairs toward where the TV was at and noticed that they were giving some kind of news bulletin about something that happened in Smallville town today.

"_Reports said that a giant man had appeared out of nowhere and caused the destruction you are seeing right now," _the anchor woman said, _Fortunately, they had been no one killed but they have been serious injuries. Stay tuned as we continue to develop this story."_

"Titan…," the girl whispered.

Lara glanced at her, "You know this guy?"

"His name is Titan," the girl said, "He is a known super villain and enemy of the Legion which i`m part of."

"Legion?" Lara said curiously, "I`ve never heard of it."

"That`s because it doesn`t exist yet," the girl said.

"Er_…yet_?"

"Titan and I are from the future," the girl said, "and he came back to try to change something that could change the future itself."

Lara starred at the girl in amazement.

"You mean he_ time-traveled_…"

The girl nodded, "The Legion Ring can do that, and somehow Titan find out about it and stole it from one of my teammates, and traveled here. I tried to stop him…"

"Both of you came back together," Lara finished, "But I don`t get it. If you`re right, then why is he here in this time?"

"I…I can`t tell you," the girl said, "I don`t want to change anything…just _being _here already changes a lot of things."

Lara starred at her for a few minutes.

"This hasn`t anything to do with me is it?"

Before the girl could answer a high whistling noise made her grab her ears in pain.

"Lara are you alright?" the girl asked her.

"I…I don`t know….did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"_Hello Superwoman," _a voice echoed around her.

Lara glanced around the room, not seeing the speaker, and was confused.

"_You are the only person on this planet that can hear this transmission I`m sending, so listen carefully. If you don`t hear my signal and don`t show up at the estimated time of 9 o`clock at the place we`ve first met, I will kill the Princess Diana of the Amazons, your lover. Don`t be late, or she dies."_

With that the voice was gone along with the high ringing noise.

"What did you hear?" the girl asked her.

Lara told her what she heard and noticed a distressed look on her stow away face.

"I…I`m that Superwoman in your future aren`t I?"

The girl nodded, probably admitting defeat.

"But then…Diana is…_wait, _he got Diana," Lara said, "But, Diana is not a Princess is she? I know she is good looking and all, but a _Princess_?"

"He…He is messing with the _entire_ future," the girl said, "Use your super hearing to hear where the signal is coming from."

"Er…sure," Lara said, listening.

The noises amplified in her ears as she listened to all of Smallville and came to a stop at a low ringing noise.

"I`ve got it," Lara said making her way toward the door, "I`m going to get Diana out of there."

"But…he could kill you."

Lara turned toward her, "I`m not going to let him kill Diana, no matter what`s at stakes."

With that she was gone in a burst of super speed, following the signal noise.

* * *

The signal led Lara out of Smallville, and into a deserted place in Metropolis and from where she can hear, the noise was coming from that building. She headed straight for it and threw open the door, running into the room.

Just for a cage to fall right unto her, making her gasp around, and suddenly the cage started to glow a greenish color. The pain shot through Lara`s body as she falls down on her knees. The only time she ever felt such pain was when she was near those meteor rocks…but they weren`t any meteor rocks in here, so how…

_Don`t tell me that the cage is…_

"Didn`t your father ever teach you to _look_ before you _leap_ eh, Superwoman?"

Lara looked up, struggling to stand and found the one knows as Titan standing there his mask over his face but she can see the two eyes watching her.

"The wonders of Kryptonite," he said, "bringing the strongest hero of all time to its knees, but I guess everyone got their own Achilles Heel."

Lara slowly got to her feet…one at the time and could feel her legs trembling to support her, as sweat poured down from her brows.

"Guess you aren`t super for nothing, how about we _up_ the dosage?"

The cage bars started to glow even brighter and Lara let out a yell of pain collapsing on the ground, feeling weaker than ever. She was gasping, spamming a little and feeling something warm dripping from her nose and Lara realized that it was blood…

"You are going to die," Titan said.

"I…haven`t done…anything…to you," Lara gasped, rolling on her back.

"You haven`t yet girl," Titan growled, "but you will in a few years…I will remove you from the sight of the world. Now full power."

The greenish is glowed even brighter and Lara let out a scream of pain as she writhed on the ground, pain taking over her mind as black spot started to appear in her eyes…close to passing out…

Then a large explosion rocked the place and a group of people entered the room heard the Titan yelled, _"YOU,"_

"Yes me," a voice said, "Triplets take Lara out of that cage, I`ll handle Tin-head."

Loud noises of battle started to echoes around, and Lara noticed the cage being removed and three identical girls were looking down at her, each of them had a unique hair color.

"Are you okay?" one asked.

"Well, off course she is not okay," another one said, "She just got into a load of Kryptonite."

"Let`s take her out of here," the third said, "The sun will help."

"Right," the trio agreed.

Two girls helped her out of the building and unto the sunlight outside and at once Lara can feel her strength returning.

"Thank you," she said.

"You`re welcome," the trio said in perfect sync.

Then the girl from her house landed in front of her, "Lara you`re okay?"

"I`m fine...wait did you just_ flew?_"

"It`s one of my abilities as Phantom Girl," she answered then catching something over her shoulders.

Lara looked and then froze.

A girl was carrying Diana out of the wearhouse, but what drew her attention was the S shaped symbol that was bright red on her chest. She was dressed in a one piece outfit. A golden ring on her fingers.

"Kara," one of the Triplets said.

Lara made her way towards her and took Diana in her hands, and was quickly X-raying the girl to see if anything was wrong.

"She is fine, just unconscious, I already X-rayed her," the girl, Kara said.

Lara then looked up at her, "Who are you? Are you the same as me?"

"We are from the same race if that`s what you mean," Kara told her, "but otherwise…I don`t really know."

"What do you mean?"

"I come from nearly 200 years into the future," Kara said, "I didn`t even know I was Kryptonian until I started to get my powers here on Earth. But I must say, it is quite an _honor_ to meet my inspiration."

Lara starred at the girl…no…woman across her. She was still amazed to learn that she wasn`t alone on Earth…not matter what time it is. Then the woman Kara looked at Diana.

"She won`t remember anything that had occurred today," she said, "and neither will your parents or anyone in Smallville for that matter."

Lara frowned confused.

"How is that even possible?"

Kara smiled and used super speed to show something into her face.

"With this."

All Lara knew next was a flash of bright white light.

* * *

Phantom Girl quickly took hold of Lara`s falling body and looked at Kara.

"What was that?"

"A device Brainiac-5 created for this mess Titan created," Kara said softly, "That way they won`t remember anything that had happened today…at least, never meeting us that is. All they will know is that a fire hazard had occurred in the super market."

"He really does think of everything," Phantom Girl said, "For a second there, I thought we really screwed up the timeline."

"Yeah," Kara said taking hold of Lara unconscious form, "I`ll take her to her farm and Phantom Girl, you take Diana at her house, since you know where it is. Then let`s go home and call this mission completed."

"Yes ma`am," the entire group said as Phantom Girl smiled.

* * *

Lara was standing in a small place and noticed a bright light in the distance. She made for it, but the light suddenly become brighter and the S symbol flashed in front of her glowing bright red with yellow underneath it and…

Lara snapped awake.

_She was dreaming?_

Lara blinked and glanced around herself, recognizing the loft of the barn and the setting sun in the distance. Then, she realized she must have felt asleep there. Groaning, she seated up and noticed a small envelop on the table beside her. Curious she took it, and saw that her name was written on it. Wondering what it was, she opened it and a something gold fell unto her palm.

Lara inspected it.

It was a ring with around top and an L symbol with a shooting star on it, and she wondered and she wondered what it was and pulled out the note that was within the envelop.

_When you need it, Use the Legion Ring,_

_and you`re not alone. Good luck, Lara Kent._

_S_

Lara gazed at the hand drawn symbol and glance at the Ring before putting it on the table with the letter, and left the loft as ghost of a smirk on her face. As she walked away, the Legion Ring gleamed softly in the afternoon sunset.

**And that`s it for now again, hope you enjoyed this. Review make my day.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	13. Valentine Hearts part 1

**here is the next chapter enjoy, and yeah the Justice League still exist just having no superman doesn`t mean it doesn`t.**

Thirteen

Valentine Hearts Part 1

**JUSTICE LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS**

Donna of the Amazon was seating in her room. It had been a few day since she had been on a mission with the League. She had been enjoying Man`s World more and was glad that she was able to be part of a team of people that want t help the world and keep it safe.

But the real reason Donna had ventured into Man`s World was to find her little sister which had been lost in this world many years before and so far she had been unsuccessful.

She had hoped that her sister will recognize her when she was well known around the world a and will eventually met her, but her hope was starting to diminish of ever finding her.

The something happened.

The necklace that her mother had given her had started to glow briefly and a bunch of images that she hadn`t ever seen before started to flash before her eyes.

A large open fields…an girl with red and blue clothes smiling….the large inside of a building….and a bright large sign which read…

"Smallville," Donna whispered.

She rushed out of her room and into the main control room of Watchtower. The only other leaguers present was Green Arrow and the Flash.

"Whoa, what`s the rush?" Flash asked.

"Beam me down to Earth right now," Donna said.

"Something wrong," Green Arrow asked.

"I found a clue to where my sister is," Donna said, "Beam me down in Smallville…"

Then a screen opened.

"Zantanna to Justice League," a woman said, "requesting back-up in DC."

"Green Arrow, Flash and Wonder Woman will be there just a few," Arrow announced.

Donna looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"When the mission is over, you can go to Smallville and look for your sister," he said, "She must be around eighteen right now and will be still there."

Donna nodded. The League come first after all, she was part of it.

"Let`s go," she said.

* * *

**SMALLVILLE**

In Smallville, another matter was rising. Since it was nearing Valentine Days, Chloe had been hounding Lara to buy some chocolates.

"Why?" Lara said, "It`s not like I have anyone to give it to."

"Oh really?" Chloe said, "What about Diana?"

"W….What about her?" Lara stuttered, a blush rising.

Chloe laughed, "Oh, you`re so whipped."

Lara harrumphed.

"C`mon let`s go to the Talon."

The Talon was a popular coffee in Smallville, thought Lara had hardly being there before. It was brightly decorated with small round tables everywhere and it seems that it had been decorating for Valentine Days with the reddish decors and the hearts that were plastered on the pillars. The two seated in one of the table and Chloe leaned toward her, "Why don`t you invite Diana somewhere?"

"Chloe, you`re seeing things that aren't there," Lara said, shaking her head, "Diana and I are just friends."

"I won`t hold it against you if you at least got a crush on her," Chloe told her, "I know I did in the past."

Lara stare at her, "You did? When was that?"

Chloe shook her head, "When I first join the Student Council. I usually watched her from afar but the crush turned to friendship with her."

"Hey Chloe…you bring company?" a familiar voice asked.

It was Billy from the Student Council and he had a list with him.

"Hey Billy," Chloe said, "Yeah, i`ll take the usual, and Lara what are you getting?"

"The same,"

"Sure thing," Billy said walking off.

"He work here?" Lara asked her, as the boy walked away

"Yep."

* * *

Diana and Allison were both walking off the school yard when she caught sight of a young man leaning against a car holding a rose in his hand, a young man she clearly recognized.

_What was he doing here?_

"Something wrong Diana?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, him."

The young man noticed her and straightened up. He was dressed nicely with a coat on him as he smiled at her, "We meet again Miss Prince."

"So it`s seems, Mr. Luthor," Diana answered him.

"You mean this is…" Allison started her eyes wide.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the young man said, "I`m Neil Luthor, and _this_ is for you Diana."

He handed her the rose which she accepted.

"Thank you, thought i`m not sure this is the reason of your visit," she said.

"I wanted to ask you if you could b my date for this Valentine Day," Neil said smiling, "that is, if you don`t have any prior engagement."

"I`m sure she doesn`t have anything planned right Diana," Allison said, setting her friend up.

Diana glared at her, now she doesn`t have any way out of this saying, "Of course then."

"Perfect," Neil said, smiling a little, " I`ll pick you up from your place around say eight o`clock tomorrow."

With that he walked off to his car. Diana then, turned toward her friend.

"What did you do that for?"

"Listen Diana," Allison said smirking, "You and Luthor are a perfect match. With your beauty and his money, you two will be the hottest new couple in Smallville."

"I don`t want any more popularity than I already have," Diana said.

"At least go to the date," Allison said, "Give him a chance at least."

Diana groaned. She didn`t want to go to the date with Luthor, can`t Allison see that? She took a scent of the rose, it smelled nice and she shook her head.

"I`ll trust you _this once _Allison," she said, walking off.

* * *

Chloe, through witty skills, had finally convinced Lara to buy some chocolate, but Lara had also brought a small present with the little bit of pocket money she had, and since tomorrow was Valentine Day she would just walk up to Diana and just give it to her.

_Easy right, but what would she say?_

Lara groaned as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Something the matter Lara?"

Lara turned toward the voice, "Oh, hey mom."

Ma Kent noticed the small box on the table in front of the girl.

"Got someone special to give that to?" she asked.

Lara looked at the box, "Kind of, but I don`t know what to do or say."

Ma Kent smiled at her daughter, "It`s the thought that count Lara. It won't matter if the gift was bigger than the world as long s you make that person believe that they are special to you. Otherwise, it will mean nothing."

Lara smiled, "Thanks for the advice Mom."

"You`re welcome dear, now let`s get you some supper now."

* * *

The next day, Valentine Day, Lara noticed a lot of red balloons in the school with teddy bear and many other cute things, and for some reason it made her present felt worthless, and she started wondering if someone got Diana something even better than her small present which was in the pocket of her blue jacket.

_Ma said the thoughts that count, _she reminded herself, _so don't worry, you`ll be fine….i hope._

Lara nodded to herself and made her way toward the Council Room, and entered the room. Pete and Chloe were in a corner meaning Diana wasn`t here yet and Lara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yo, Lara," Pete yelled noticing her.

Lara waved at him as she made her way toward the two.

"Hey Lara," Chloe said, looking up, "You`ve got the thing?"

"I`ll do it okay," Lara told her.

Then Diana and Allison entered, and the raven haired girl was carrying a large bouquet of roses in her arm as Allison seemed to be gushing off about something.

"Now`s your chance," Chloe whispered in her ear.

"_Now_?"

"Yes, now _go._"

Lara gulped, feeling her nerves growing as she stood up making her way toward Diana, her feet feeling heavier and heavier as she got closer to the girl and she opened her mouth, then she caught on what Allison was saying.

"…so _romantic_. He sends you those roses with a card with a poem and no wonder you guys have a date tonight?"

Lara froze. _Date?_

"Allison..," Diana said.

"You`ve gotta admit Diana, you guys are a hot couple," Allison continued with a twinkle in her eyes, "and one of the hottest in Smallville to date…oh, Kent what d`you want?"

Diana turned toward Lara a smile appearing on her lips, "Hey Lara, you wanted to tell me something?"

Lara could feel as if someone had squeezed her heart hard, as her hand clenched around the small box in her pockets.

"I…It`s nothing Diana," she said, and Lara could already feel a lump in her throat.

"you sure…," Diana asked, a worried look crossing her eyes.

"Yeah, I was just…" Lara got out before walking out of the room, experiencing her first heartbreak. It was a terrible ache in her heart and could feel tears growing in her eyes. She arrived out in the back of the school before taking off in super speed.

* * *

Diana stood there feeling utterly confused. She hadn`t expected Lara to act so unlike herself and the look that had been on her face. It made Diana`s heart ache for her.

"That was…weird," Allison said, "So like Kent."

Diana glanced toward Chloe who was watching her, looking somewhat confused and a look of accusation at her. She made her way toward the blonde and said.

"What was the matter with Lara?"

"Sheesh, Diana for someone so smart, you sure are blind," Chloe told her, before walking off leaving the older girl feeling even more confused.

"What`s going on with everyone?"

"You know," Pete said, "I was about to ask the same question."

The day passed on and Diana hadn`t caught sight of Lara in the hallways of the school as she usually does on some days making her worry about the younger girl, also making her wish she had went after her. She had received many chocolates throughout the day but she felt nostalgic with them and the good mood of the morning had long since been gone.

"What`s the matter with you?" Allison asked her, "You`ve been distracted all morning."

"Have you seen Lara all morning?" Diana asked her.

"Kent?" Allison repeated, "Now you mention it, no not really. Why?"

"I`m worried about her," Diana said.

"Geez, relax Diana," Allison said, "look, I know these past weeks you two have been all buddy-buddy and all, but the girl was always unnoticeable."

"I don`t know Allison, I think I did something to upset her," Diana said.

She caught sight of Chloe who was with Pete just entering the cafeteria and they were arguing about something and Diana excused herself from the table so that she could speak to Chloe again.

"…really feeling down at the moment," Chloe was saying, "all because of Diana."

Diana froze behind the pillar she was standing next to.

"I don't get it," Pete said, "Why would Lara be depressed about Diana`s date? I mean, she _is _the hottest girl in school."

Chloe sighed, "You wouldn`t understand Pete. This is a matter of heart."

_Lara is depressed because of me, _Diana thought, _why?_

"_You know, for someone so smart, you sure are blind,"_

Chloe`s earlier words echoed within her mind, and Diana felt her heart skip a beat at the sudden discovery she had just made.

_Does that mean…Lara have…feelings for me?_

She quickly left the cafeteria, her mind still reeling from her sudden discovery. She had know Lara for several months now since they first became friends, and now she started to see the signs. The blushes from her compliments, the care for her safety, and her mysterious guardian angel whose saved her life three times already…and this morning Allison had been talking about the date and Lara had overheard…

Diana clutched her chest, feeling a tear falling out of her eyes.

_Lara…i`m sorry for causing so much pain_

**About damn time. anyway, review this chappy and i`ll update soon. Well, the Justice League as i said before still exist, but since Lara is not actually part of it, it didn`t play a large part of the story. Some of the members will appears but other than that...Zip, nothing, nada.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Valentine Hearts part 2

**Here is the next chapter of the fic. enjoy**

Fourteen

Valentine Heart part 2

Diana stood there having figured the reason of the entire mystery of Lara`s disappearance from school. She couldn`t almost believe it herself, but that`s the only truth she sees right now. For how long has Lara had been having feelings for her?

_For how long had she felt this way?_

Diana then noticed that she was feeling warm all over her body, with her heart thundering in her chest. The last time she had been feeling like this was when Lara had extended the hand of friendship toward her.

She had felt so happy that afternoon that she couldn`t literally touch the ground and had been hovering in happiness. Now this same feeling was coursing through every fibers of her being and sure enough Diana noticed that her feet had left the ground. She was glad that they were no one around this corridor or she`d have a difficult time to explain why and how she was floating three feet off into the air.

Getting control of herself, Diana hovered back down the ground and still smiling, she made her way back into the cafeteria, getting cornered by Allison

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I`ve got to talk to Chloe about something," Diana told her.

"What?" Allison exclaimed, "but the bell is about to ring…"

"It won`t take long, trust me," Diana said walking off, "and tell Luthor that I won`t make it for the date. You can go with him if you like."

Ignoring Allison splutter, Diana quickly crossed the cafeteria arriving at Chloe`s table.

"Chloe can we talk?"

The blonde looked at her, her eyes still showing some of the bitterness from this morning.

"It won`t take long," Diana told her.

"Fine," Chloe said standing up.

* * *

Chloe was still angry at Diana for this morning. Never had she expected Diana to be so dense. She had expected the older girl to catch on Lara`s feeling by now considering the amount of time the two spend together but the girl had stayed oblivious to Lara`s feelings, or maybe she did but didn`t act on them, or the girl simply loved to toy with people`s feelings?

Ever since the fiasco this morning, Chloe had started to regrets ever getting a crush on Diana Prince. Now, the said girl wanted to talk which Chloe suspected was some kind of apology or something.

Diana had led her straight into the Student Council room, and closed the door behind them.

"Well," Chloe said, "talk."

Diana looked straight at her and said, "Where is Lara?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"I haven't seen her since she ran off," Diana said, "I`ve got the feeling you know where she is."

"And why you want to know?" Chloe asked vehemently.

"Lara is…someone very special to me Chloe," Diana told her calmly, despite the blonde attitude, "I simply cannot hope to have a good day knowing I`m the cause of her distress."

Chloe`s anger flared at this point, "Not everything is about you."

"That`s true," Diana answered, ever calm, "But this entire mess start because of a misunderstanding that my friend Allison had spread about Luthor`s asking me on a date. I simply wish to set things straight."

Chloe wondered what the girl was up to. She couldn't read anything on the older girl`s face since her entire face was set in a cool mask of indifference while her eyes remained impassive.

For a fleeting moment, Chloe thought she looked like Wonder Woman from the Justice League.

"She…Lara is at the Smallville Lake," Chloe told her, "That`s the only place she goes when she`s upset."

Diana nodded, "Thank you."

She turned around and was about to walk out when Chloe asked.

"Why speak to Lara now? What of your date?"

Diana glanced back at her, smiling a little.

"I`m a little slow on the matter of the heart that`s all."

And she left leaving Chloe wide eyed.

_She knows, _was the only thing running through the blonde mind.

* * *

Lara was watching the water, rolling the small present in her hands. She had never expected Diana to date Luthor, and when the girl had told her that she hated the man…was she lying?

_Why are you so angry for?_ Her mind whispered at her, _it`s not like Diana knew how you felt._

Lara sighed, so deep in thought, she didn`t hear the soft thud of someone landing behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned around and sure enough Diana Prince was standing right behind her. She had been so focused in her thoughts she hadn`t hear her coming.

"Diana,"

"Lara," Diana said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just…thinking," Lara answered.

Diana approached her now, standing mere inches away from her. Lara continued,

"Why are you here? Didn`t you have a date with…_Luthor_?"

The name was bitter in her mouth.

"I cancelled it."

Lara stared at her confused, "Why did you..?"

"_You_ are more important to me Lara," Diana told her, "More important than whatever Luthor have to offer me."

Lara couldn`t believe what she was hearing._ Was she dreaming_?

"But Allison said…"

"Lara," Diana said, shaking her head, "the day you start to listen to Allison is the day you`ll wonder if you`re still sane. Allison got a little ahead of herself at the thought of me dating Luthor that`s all."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Diana said, "I just wanted to clear that up with you."

Lara clung on the little box in her hand. It was now or ever…

She then raised her it toward Diana, a blush settling on her cheeks, catching Diana by surprise.

"Happy Valentine Days," she said.

Diana took the box from her, a smile on her face, "Thank you Lara."

"It`s nothing…"

Diana quickly opened it and pulled out the necklace. It was a small golden heart which had the graved words: _My heart will be forever yours._

"Thank you so much Lara, I`ll treasure this with my life." She said.

Lara blushed again.

"Now, I`ll give you your Valentine present Lara," Diana said, smiling.

"You`ve got me…"

"Close your eyes Lara."

Lara obliged, now patiently waiting for something and felt something soft press against her lips. Heart thundering, Lara then realized that Diana was kissing her and she, once again, wondered if she was dreaming. Before Lara could respond to it, Diana broke it.

"Happy Valentine Days Lara," Diana said, now sounding a little husky.

Lara`s only answer was to cup Diana`s face and kissed her again, to savor the heavenly taste of these lips, her hands now taking hold of the older girl`s shirt. Diana had pulled her against her body, both of them never breaking their kiss. Lara, then sneaked her tongue against Diana`s lips seeking entrance which Diana complied. The two continued to kiss as their tongues battled for dominance and Diana moaned in pleasure.

The two were so into each other that neither of them noticed their feet leaving the ground behind. The two rose into the air, hovering about four feet, and in the happiness that was growing within Lara`s heart, she had unknowingly unlocked the ability to fly.

* * *

A little while later, the two were both seating side by side with each other, their fingers intertwined as they watched the red glow of the sunset which was making the water twinkles like red diamonds.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Lara said, her head on Diana`s shoulder.

"So is it for me too Lara," Diana whispered.

"What are we now?" Lara asked.

"The appropriate term will be…_girlfriends,_" Diana answered her.

Lara simply hummed in agreement as she simply cuddled against Diana`s form.

"I`m glad."

* * *

It was already nighttime when Diana arrived at her house. She was smiling, her fingers playing with the small heart shaped necklace Lara had given her. Lara Kent was now her girlfriend, and for some reason, it felt…right with her, and she was happy that everything had went well.

She got up the stone steps of the house then paused, her attention drawn toward a strange glowing light from her shirt. Curious, she pulled it out and realized that the necklace was one tied to her past. Then, she heard something land softly on the grass behind her.

Diana turned around.

A woman was standing there, dressed in a strange costume. She had a short pants with white starts on it and a lasso that was shining like gold, with metallic bracelets in each arms. The top was red and right bellow the breast was a metallic WW shaped like hold. She had a crown on her head with a single red star, her ebony dark hair with beautiful features looking strikingly similar to Diana`s. in the woman hand, was a glowing necklace.

"_Great Hera_…" the woman whispered as her eyes widened at the sight of Diana, as if she couldn`t believe what she was seeing.

Diana watched her, mesmerized at the resemblance between them.

"Who…who are you?"

"You…you don`t remember me Diana?" the woman said softly.

Before Diana could answer, the necklace ripped itself from her hand and the one from the woman`s hand flew out also. Then in midair the two pieces joined together, both part of a single larger medallion. Then there was a bright flash of light, engulfing both Diana and the woman.

When the light vanished, both parties were gone.

**What just happened? Other than Diana and Lara kissing i mean...but oh well, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	15. Missing

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. didn't have something to update on.**

Chapter Fifteen

Missing

Lara was running around Smallville. She wanted to do something since she had energy to burn, and also because she had never felt happier in her life. It was as if things were looking totally fine. Firs t she had a girlfriend who is Diana Prince, second that Diana loved her and third, _in your face Luthor._

Lara let out a whoop taking a jump yelling her head out in happiness. She jumped across about thirty feet before landing back down still in a run.

She decided to speed up, taking another jump.

"WHOO-OOH,"

This time she jumped even higher, passing over a water tower, amazed with herself, and landing back down in a cornfield. Lara grinned even wider, and decided to add even more speed to her run.

Blurring through the fields in super speed Lara then made one and final jump as she went higher and higher, leaving her body in a complete horizontal pose with her eyes closed, she soared through the air feeling the wind in her hair and her clothes fluttering from it.

Then she opened her eyes, only for a gasp to escape her lips.

She was heading straight for an random barn`s roof. With no alternative or means to avoid the coming collision, Lara covered her face with her arms, crashing straight through the wooden ceiling, and noticed the ground coming closer and she closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

But it never came.

Confused, Lara slowly removed her hands from her face and her feel her eyes widened. She was hovering four feet off the ground, her body completely parallel to it. Still amazed, Lara opened her arms like a plane as she smiled at the entire phenomenon.

_I…I can really fly, _she thought.

Lara pulled her head backward, and the rest of her body followed as she rose from her horizontal pose to a vertical one, her feet now inches from the floor. She smiled again as her feet touched back down, and she looked toward the hole on the roof, bright sunlight coming through it, a slight grin coming from her face.

She walked toward the ceiling hole looking up at it, before bending down her legs and then pushed off from the earth. She took off from the ground crashing through the said hole and was climbing into the skies, a slight grin growing on her lips as she climbed higher and higher into the air. She started to start doing pirouette in the air as she laughed heartily. Then she stopped in midair, looking back down toward the ground.

Smallville looked really small as she looked down at it, feeling a new excitement growing from within her, as if she had gotten access to an old long instinct.

_I`m really flying, _Lara thought looking down at her hovering feet.

She was not really sure how she had gotten the ability. All of her abilities so far had somehow manifested themselves unexpectedly, even her super hearing.

_Maybe it had been during that time I was sleeping and woke up floating in midair?, _she thought remembering that wild morning.

Shaking her head, Lara headed back down toward Smallville. She had to tell Chloe.

She later arrived in front of Chloe`s house and knocked on the door. It was Mrs. Sullivan who answered it.

"Oh, hello Lara."

"Hey Mrs. Sullivan," Lara said, "Is Chloe there?"

"No, I`m sorry, she said she was going into the Talon with Pete," Mrs. Sullivan said, "Something about a Council problem."

"Oh," Lara said, "Well can you tell her I stopped by."

"Sure thing Lara,"

"Have a good day Mrs. Sullivan," Lara smiled as she walked off.

"You too dear."

The young girl walked off Chloe`s home, sighing softly about not finding her, but then she decided to go visit Diana and with that thought, she disappeared in a burst of super speed.

When she arrived where she first met and spoke to Diana, Lara came to a stop looking around the place. She narrowed her eyes, activating her X-ray vision seeing through the stables was the house in front of it was the sheriff car making Lara wonder what`s going on. Heading toward the house, she saw Allison standing by the fences tears in her eyes.

"Allison,"

The girl looked up seeing her and sniffed a little

"W…What are you doing here Kent?"

"I came to see Diana," Lara said, "What`s going on?"

Allison sobbed quietly as Lara approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Allison, what is happening?"

"Diana…_she is missing."_

Lara felt her heart constrict, "Missing?"

"She never made it home last night," Allison said, sobbing freely now.

Lara couldn`t describe what she was feeling at the moment. It was like all the happiness of this morning had evaporated. She felt numb, and something was rising in her throat, and she can feel…nothing but shock.

_Diana is missing? This just couldn`t be real…_

"I`ll go back to the station and have them put this on the database of every city in the vicinity, but first I'll put search teams to go look around Smallville in the woods. We`ll try everything we can find your daughter."

As the sheriff walked toward his car, Lara followed him.

"Can I join the search team?"

The sheriff turned to glance at her, "Sure, the more people we have on this, the quicker we can find that poor girl."

Lara nodded.

* * *

The news of the disappearance of Diana Prince surged throughout the school like wildfire. Many of the peoples, namely her fangirls and their families joined the search teams as they combed Smallville woods. Lara Kent did use her abilities of X-ray vision and seeing through things to see if she could find her girlfriend but she was not having much luck herself.

The days started to turn into weeks, and the weeks into months, and no sigh of Diana Prince had been found neither by the police, nor the search teams, not even by Lara and her abilities.

* * *

Lara had been seating in the loft of the barn alone. The only light was coming from the light bulb on the wall beside the couch. She was staring at the starry sky outside, feeling utterly lost and depressed.

"Lara?"

She turned and found Ma Kent on the wooden stairs with a tray of food in her hands. She was watching Lara, feeling sorry for her daughter depression.

"You want something to eat?" Ma Kent asked.

"I`m not hungry," Lara answered, seating back down.

Ma Kent approached her setting on the small table before taking a seat by her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lara don`t blame yourself for what happened,"

"Then what do you want me to do Ma?" Lara said, "I was with her just the day before…If I had know…"

"That's the point Lara, you didn`t know," Ma Kent exclaimed, "no one could have predicted what happened…not even you… it's just the way things are."

Lara stood up walking toward the loft large window putting both hands on the raft.

"Then what`s the point?" I can run faster, shoot fire out of my eyes, and even see through solid objects," she said her voice breaking, "I have all these abilities…and I couldn`t…Ma, I couldn`t…I couldn`t even find her."

Lara then realized that she was crying, the tears started to fall.

"Tell me Ma…what should I do? I`m…I`m so lost."

Ma Kent crossed over to her, taking her daughter in her arms. Lara hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder, her entire body trembling with sobs, as tears unleashed the raw pains she had been keeping within her these past months, with Ma Kent whispering words of comfort to her.

Ma Kent reentered the house, sighing. Lara had cried herself to sleep and she had put the cover over the girl wishing she could ease the pain somehow but there was nothing she could do.

"How is she?" Pa Kent asked.

"Cry herself to sleep," Ma Kent told him, "I wish we could help her, ease her pain…"

"We can honey," Pa Kent said, "We`ll help her through it. That`s the only support we can give to her right now."

"Maybe you`re right."

Down the cellar, where the spaceship which had brought Lara to Earth, fifteen years ago, a slight noise was starting. From within the ship, a crystal like object had started to glow brightly.

**that's it so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	16. Fortress of Solitude

**Yeah, i'm updating this fic again. hope you enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

The Fortress of Solitude

Lara`s eyes opened.

She didn`t know where she was at first, but quickly realized that she was in her room, as the first string of the morning sunlight were peaking into her room through the opening in the window. She seated up, wondering what caused her to wake up so early in the morning when she heard it.

In the quiet of early morning, the sound was quite loud in her ears as if the object was in her room with her. Getting out of bed and putting some shoes on, Lara left her room, walked down the stairs and into the cool morning air outside.

She headed straight for the cellar which was where the mysterious sound was coming from.

She took off the chains from the wooden door, and got down the steps in to the cellar, turning the lights on. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes looking at the dirty and rusty paints cans, old tools and at the very corner, the covered spaceship.

The sound was coming from there.

Curious, Lara headed straight for it, uncovering the craft that was her only link to her origins. It looked no different than when Lara had first seen it, thought the sound was coming from within the ship. Lara searched for a way to open the ship but she couldn`t find one, and she sighed wondering if she`ll ever find what`s inside it.

She glanced down at the black S symbol that was there, and once again, traced it with her fingers, then putting her palm on it. Lara felt like something sucked on her hand as the black S symbol started to glow bright gold, as on either side of it, symbols started to appear, making the entire circle of the oval-shaped middle. When that was done, the ship opened with a hissing sound, the top literally melting away, and Lara looked inside with wide eyes. Inside was a bundle of clothes, both red and blue and in the middle of it all was a flat, diamond-shaped crystal which was bathing the surrounding in its whitish blue light. Lara watched it, mesmerized for a second before stretching her hand and took hold of it.

The crystal was warm to the touch like a pleasant sun on a nice day. Lara, then, knew what she had to do. She didn`t know how she came by that decision, but she knew this was what she needed to do.

Clutching the crystal in her hand, Lara looked down at the ship, taking the clothes that were in it before putting her palm on the glowing S symbol. The symbols started to disappear and the ship closed again living the S symbol black again.

Then Lara left the cellar.

When she reentered the house, she found Ma Kent already working on breakfast, and her mother look up, surprised to see her.

"Lara, you`re up already?"

"Yes," Lara said, "and I have something I want to discuss with you and dad."

Pa Kent came down the stairs and noticed Lara, "You up already Lara?"

Lara turned toward him, staying completely calm and said, "I have to leave Smallville."

The two adults watched her in silence, both of them had confused looks on their faces.

"What makes you think you have to leave Lara," Pa Kent asked her, frowning, "Does this have to do anything with that girl going missing…"

"No, it`s not Diana," Lara said, "I…I opened the ship this morning, and this was waiting for me there."

She showed him the crystal which was feebly glowing in her hand. Her parents watched it, seemingly surprised.

"But why do you have to leave?" Ma Kent said, "Can`t this waits…"

"No," Lara said, "It can`t. this holds all the answers to all of the unanswered questions that I have. I will have to leave."

"But you can`t leave," Pa Kent said, "You`re only fifteen years old, not even finished high school…"

"You know that this day will come eventually," Lara cut across him, "Ever since you`ve found me in that meteor shower. You know I will have to leave someday, and that day is _today. _I`m an alien Dad, I have these abilities for a reason. I have all of the answers right here in my hands."

Pa Kent narrowed his eyes, "No daughter of mine is walking out of this house and that`s final."

Lara shook her head at him, "I`m sorry, but I have to disobey you this time."

She walked past him and up the stairs. She got into her room and pulled an old rucksack from under the bed, and super speed all of her stuff inside it, the a second later, she was going back downstairs, not meeting neither of her parents eyes heading straight for the door.

"Lara Kent," Pa Kent called.

She turned toward him, meeting his eyes.

"Walk out of that door, _don't bother coming back,"_

Ma Kent made a sharp intake of breath, and Lara didn`t even glanced toward her, her eyes only for her Dad. She could tell he was serious, and her next words surprised even herself.

"I wasn`t planning to _Dad,"_

With that she walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. She continued off, the crystal in her jacket pocket and she knew where she wanted to go. Then, she took off into the skies, and then headed straight North.

* * *

**A few days later-Somewhere in the Artic**

Lara`s boots crunched in the snow as she walked. She had been walking for a few hours right now, the wind blowing the icy cold against her, thought, she barely felt it. Then she arrived at a stop, glancing around. They were nothing around her except white and mountains. Breathing mist from her mouth, Lara pulled out the crystal which was now glowing like a light bulb. Lara stared at it for a few seconds saying, "Please let this work."

She pulled her arm back and then, with all her might, threw it forward. She noticed it flying forward becoming small like a twinkling star before falling back down into the snow. Lara stood there waiting for something to happen, swallowing thickly.

Then, there was a grumbling sound, smaller at first but growing louder and louder as Lara felt the ground beneath her feet shook lightly from the phenomenon. Then before Lara`s very eyes, tall white columns started to grow out of the ground, some crisscrossing each others as she watched, then in seconds, she was looking at a strange structure, bigger than she imagined, with an otherworldly grace and beauty. Breathing deeply to calm herself down, Lara made her way toward the structure and entered it.

The inside was all white and beautiful and also quite warm similar to how the crystal felt when she was holding it. Putting down her bag on the floor, she made her way down the steps, arriving in front of an elevated part of the structure. It was all crystal as she watched them, pulling one out, observing it a little, before putting it back into the hole in the middle. The structure swallowed it instantly and the whiteness around her dimmed a little, making her step back from the structure.

Then, a man appeared in front of her. He was dressed in completely white robes with had a cape on his back, and on his chest the diamond-shaped S symbol that had hunted her dreams for a couple of months. He was dark-haired with a handsome face with a curled black hair on his forehead. He was watching her with sky blue eyes…_exactly like hers…_making her gasp slightly.

Then the man spoke, his voice echoing.

"_Hello Leia-El, by the time you are seeing this, I would have been dead for many years. My name is Kal-El, and I`m your father. By now, you would have reached a mature age of our world and would have abilities far beyond those of the people of Earth. I know that you will have many questions, so speak, my daughter."_

Lara swallowed, watching the man…_hologram _watch her, and yet wasn`t seeing her. It was a humble moment for her, to finally see her real father image…

"Where am I from?"

"_You were born on the Planet Krypton. The third Planet in the Xerius Galaxy, but what would be left today will be only the shadows of what it`s once was."_

Lara frowned at that.

"I don`t understand, what happened to Krypton?"

"_Our sun, went supernova. Me and my father Jor-El we had tried to warn the council of the incoming disaster but no one would believe us, not even our closest friends and families…My beautiful wife had just given birth to you…I simply couldn`t bear the thought of you facing the same faith as the rest of Krypton. You are the last heir of Kryptonian race in the galaxy."_

Lara glanced downward. So that`s the reason why she was send to Earth. She had believed that she was abandoned or worse…and that also explain the meteor rocks that hit Smallville at her arrival. She glanced up again.

"Then, you send me to Earth…right?"

"_Yes," _Kal-el said, "_It was the only planet with a species similar to our own, and where you could grow up as one of them, you won`t be one of them. Even thought you`ve been raised as a human being, you`re not one of them Leia-El."_

"My abilities?"

"_The Earth Yellow sun is the source of your powers Leia-El," _Kal-el explained to her, "_Not many Kryptonian have spend as much time under the Yellow sun as you have done."_

Lara stared at him, "You mean, other Kryptonian have come to Earth before?"

"_Mainly to observe the Human race, to see how they differ from our owns."_

Lara glanced around the large crystallic structure she was in, a new question rising to her lips.

"What is this place Kal-El?"

"_Both of my father and I created it for you Leia-El," _Kal-El said, a hand sweeping around him, "_This…Fortress of Solitude will be where you spend times in your studies. The crystal before you hold all the knowledge of the Krypton race and the knowledge of your abilities, as far as I could gather information about them. There are histories of other Alien races and forces of the Galaxy. This is my last homage to you Leia-El, the gift that Krypton can offer its last child."_

Lara smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Dad."

Kal-El smiled at her. Lara approached the crystals in front of her, and stared at them for a few moments before looking back up at her father.

"Where do I begin?"

**And here is the end of this story first leg. on the next chapter, it will be three years later. the second season will begin...**

**Hope you enjoyed the first season. review and well, review again**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Season 2Three Years Later

**this chapter marks the beginning of SEASON 2 in this Supergirl Saga. Hope you enjoyed it so far, and here we go. **

Chapter Seventeen

Three Years later

**The Arctic**

The giant icebergs were floating lazily through the seawater. It was quiet thought cold, as the water splashed against the large pieces of ice that were floating in it. A little farther away, stood the Fortress of Solitude, looking as majestic as it had been since it was brought up, and on top of it, Lara Kent was floating in midair with her eyes closed.

Lara looked slightly older with her hair reaching the top of her back. It was a rooting she had started in the first few months up the Arctic as a way to train her super hearing. Dressed in a black shirt which had a red version of the House of El symbol and jeans on her with her boots on her feet, listening to the world as the noise overlapped in her ears but she was still trying to work out what was being said. Then, she opened her eyes, as the noises faded into the background. She glanced around herself and caught sight of a iceberg floating a little way away.

Her eyes suddenly turned red before twins red blast of heat visions fired from her eyes slamming into the iceberg, digging a hole through it and into the water beyond it. Adding a little more power into the heat vision, she moved it sideway slashing the iceberg top clean off which slid into the ocean with a loud splash. Smiling, Lara floated down into the Fortress.

"_You've gotten quite a bit of control over your abilities Leia-El,"_ Kal-El's voice said.

"Yes," Lara said, smiling, "Though, I still need to work on the Microscopic Vision to master it perfectly."

"_I'm glad to see how well you have grown these past years," _Kal-El said.

"Well, it's thanks to you for leaving me with all the data I needed to work with," Lara told him, "I'll be in my room."

She headed off into another part of the Fortress into which she had her room. They were a lot of things in few corners with her clothes, and the table where her personal things where. A picture of Ma and Pa Kent and beside it was the Legion Ring. On the bed was a discarded red shirt, and few other clothes. Lara sighed as she watched the picture of her adoptive parents. She had been visiting Smallville every two months, thought no one had seen her simply to check on them, an d sometimes she saw Ma in her old room crying, and Pa Kent was working on the fields. She had wanted to talk to them, to apologize to them for their not so good farewell, but she just couldn't.

_It's easy, just talk to them, _Diana Prince's accented voice echoed within her mind.

Lara felt a sting in her heart as she thought of Diana. She hadn't ever seen the girl again since that fateful Valentine Days which had been the best day of her life which had quickly turn to pain when she had disappeared. She regretted not having to tell Diana about her guardian angel..and about her abilities.

_Diana, _she thought, remembering the ebony haired goddess.

Shaking her head of these memories, Lara picked up her red jacket before leaving the room heading back toward the main area of the Fortress.

"I'm going to Metropolis," she said, "Activate the Defenses systems."

"_Off course, Leia-El," _

She nodded before leaving the crystalloid monument in a blur of speed.

* * *

She arrived in the busy city, and was glancing around herself when she caught sight of police cars, running past with fire trucks. Sensing trouble, Lara headed off after them, arriving in front of a burning building as other fire trucks were already fighting the flames with their hoses, and Lara narrowed her eyes, activating her X ray vision so that she could scan the building, noticing that it was already evacuated.

"_My son is still in there_," a father was yelling, fighting to get through.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's too dangerous for you to go in there," a fireman said, holding him back, "The building could fall at any second…"

Lara scanned the building with her eyes again, finding a young boy no older than six on the seventeenth floor. She glanced around herself before taking off in super speed into the building, up the stairs and in front of the room where the boy was in and she threw it open.

She scanned the room again, finding the boy hiding in the closet and she make for it, throwing it open.

The little kid was crying, tears in her eyes looking up at her.

"C'mon," Lara said.

The little kid run up to her and throws his arms around his neck. He was trembling with fear, "I want my Daddy."

"I'll take you to him, don't worry," Lara said to him.

Then Lara heard a sound, and it was if someone was dropping hundreds of stones unto the ground as the floor beneath her feet started to tremble. She knew then, that the entire building was coming down, and they were still inside of it.

"Hang on tight okay little guy,"

The kid nodded holding tighter around her neck, thought she barely felt it. Lara stood up, and jumped out of the nearest window by her back so that the kid don't get hurt and she heard the gasp and screams from the crowd below. Then, hovered there with the small child in her arms, watching as the building collapsed completely in complete rumbles of fire and dust.

Then, she became aware of another sound, clapping where all around and she looked down toward the people who were looking up at her. Then, she hovered back down unto the ground, the child still in her arm.

"Sam," the man from earlier yelled, pushing through the crowds.

"See," Lara told the little boy, as she put him down, "Here is your Daddy."

"_Daddy_," little Sam said running at the man who caught him in a bear hug, tears of joys falling from his eyes.

Lara watched them for a while before disappearing in super speed.

* * *

She then come to a stop in front of a very familiar town, glancing at the sign.

WELCOME TO SMALLVILLE.

She had decided to come back because; she knew she can't let her parents live like this anymore, not knowing where she was. She knew it was a matter that she should have faced a long time ago, but she had been too frightened, or worried how they might act with her.

_Just talk to them about it; they loved you and raised you since you were a kid._

_Diana, if you only know how your words are helping me right now, _Lara thought super speeding toward her old house, coming to a stop in front of the farm. Sighing, she walked in, watching around herself, noticing some familiar things and other new stuffs. She made her way up the steps, hesitating for a second before knocking.

"It's open," a voice yelled from inside, Ma's voice.

Gulping, Lara pushed the door open and entered the house, looking around. The place still looked the same, as she glanced around the place that had been her home for fifteen years.

"Who is it?" Ma Kent yelled coming down the stairs.

"It's Lara, Ma," she answered.

The footsteps paused for a fraction of a second before speeding up and Ma Kent appeared before her. She was dressed in casual clothes, but she watched Lara in amazement and shock.

"Lara," she whispered.

"I'm here Ma," Lara said softly, "I'm home."

Ma Kent crossed the room in record time, taking the girl into a hug, one which Lara returned. She can tell that her mother was crying as she spoke, "_Thank you God, brining my baby girl back home."_

They hugged each other for a few minutes before she stepped back, taking her in.

"You've gotten taller," Ma Kent said, "and you seem…Different."

"It's because of my training," Lara said, "I have been working on developing my powers and mastering them."

"Training?" Ma Kent questioned, "That's what you've been doing these past years?"

Lara nodded, "That and studying about Krypton..where I came from, but is Pa home?"

Ma Kent sighed, "He went to the doctor."

"Doctor?" Lara repeated, not understanding.

"He has been having some heart problems" Ma Kent said as they walked toward the living room, "and was said not to do any straining exercises. We had to hire someone to work the farm."

"W…When is he coming back?"

Ma Kent glanced at the clock.

"He should be back in a few minutes," she said, "He had been gone since morning."

Lara paced around a few before saying, "Ma, do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me for what I've done?" Lara asked, "For leaving you and Pa Kent as I did…"

"Lara," Ma Kent said, "I've always love you with all my heart. I was in pain when you left and I've learn to deal with it and move on with my life. Even your father misses you, I could see it in his eyes, even if he was too stubborn to admit it."

"But how can I be forgiven for what I've done…"

"I've forgiven you Lara, when I took you in my arms," Ma Kent told her.

Lara smiled, feeling a huge relief from her worrying, then they both looked at the door when they heard the sound of a truck arriving.

**Yeah, Lara is back home, and had already being forgiven by her mother, but will it be as easy?**

**Tune in next time "Home again"**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Home again

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of Season 2 enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

Home again

Lara stood up hearing the truck and narrowed her eyes seeing through the door. It really was Pa Kent and he was heading toward the barn with another guy and both of them were discussing something.

"It's Pa," she said, "He have someone with him."

"Must be Simmons," Ma Kent said, "So, you will want to talk to him?"

"I…I'll have to," Lara answered her.

She made her way out of the house and toward the barn finding the two men discussing something about a machine.

"Yes, we will have to fix the machine up, so that we could work the hay again," Pa Kent was saying, "that thing keeps breaking down."

"I could check with the mechanic in town so I could have him take a look at it," the younger man suggested.

"You do that then," Pa Kent told him, nodding.

"Pa," Lara said, breaking the conversation.

The two men looked up at her. Pa Kent's face showed a brief surprise before he turned blank, and Lara sighed making her way toward them and Pa Kent said, "Would you give us a minute?"  
"Wha…er…sure," Simmons told him, before walking off.

When she arrived in front of him, Pa Ken observed her for a full minute, his mouth set in a thin line.

"You've come back here?" he said.

"It is my home," Lara answered her.

"That's funny," Pa Kent said, "I haven't seen you around here for a long time. Not since you've walked out of the house."

"And that's why I've come back," Lara told him, "I…I wanted to apologize."

"_Apologize_?" Pa Kent repeated, "You think a simple apology is going to change what worry you've caused both me and your mother? _God, _Lara, I've raised you to be responsible, at least, you could have visited us for a while or at least write a letter, but they've been nothing from you…not even a card. For all purposes, you could have been dead…or _worse."_

"I have visited," Lara told him, "Every two months, I have been coming here to check on how you guys were doing. I wanted so badly to go and just beg you and Ma for forgiveness. I was too much of a coward; for I was scared of your reaction…I was scared that you wouldn't see me as your daughter anymore."

Her words broke off, feeling a few tears falling out of her eyes.

"It was how I've felt when I was going to tell you about my powers…I was scared you'll see me as a stranger…"

Pa Kent took her into a hug, which surprised Lara.

"You've always been my daughter," he said, "No matter what's been happening…or where you've from?"

Lara hugged him back before they stood apart again.

"So, are you here to stay?"

Lara smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I've come to stay this time."

"Good, cause I can really use your help here now with my problem and all," Pa Kent said.

"I know Dad," Lara said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Ma told me."

Lara noticed the look on his face, and saw him shake his head, "Don't you worry about me Lara, it will take more than that to take me down."

Lara simply smiled.

There was a cheerful mood in the Kent house that night as the three seated down to have dinner together. Lara had spent no time telling them about what she had learned of Krypton, and all of the things she had learn and all the abilities she had mastered and still developing.

"So what now?" Pa Kent asked, "Since you've dropped out of high school, and all…"

Lara thought about it for a while, "I think…I will try to join the Justice League."

"The League?" Pa Kent repeated, "Aren't their HQ like in DC?"

"Yeah," Lara said smiling, "I'm practically invulnerable and have multiple abilities. What do I do with them?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ma Kent asked her.

Lara smiled before standing up, "I know I want to do this because hurting people just isn't me and I've already got _this."_

She had opened her jacket showing them the bright red S symbol on her black shirt.

"Er…an S?" Pa Kent said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the symbol of my Kryptonian family. It stand for El." Lara told them, "It only felt right to have it there."

"S you're going to fight crimes?" Pa Kent said, raising both of his eyebrows.

Lara nodded, "That's the idea."

Ma Kent chuckled a little, "This won't do Lara, if you're going to fight crimes, you'll need to be a symbol for the people not a teen who look like you're ready for a brawl. Well sine you can do all those amazing stuffs, why don't you bring your things for me and I'll wipe up something for you."

Lara flushed a little.

"I know, I wasn't being very creative, but this is all I've got," Lara said.

"I'll think of something," Ma Kent said smiling.

"Thanks."

"I guess even with all your powers, you're still relying on us eh, Lara?" Pa Kent laughed.

Lara smiled, "Well you guys are my parents…who else would I turn to when I need something."

"That's right."

"Well, I'm taking the ship out of the cellar and to the Fortress. I don't want to leave it there down here any longer, and later this week, I'll go to DC."

"That's great, then you've got your whole life headed of ya," Pa Kent said, "make something good out of it will you?"

Lara turned her attention toward him, smiling, "I intend to."

Since it was already nighttime, Lara had decided to move the small Kryptonian spaceship from the cellar, and flew with it all the way to the Fortress. She wanted to erase any alien technology from the farm to that any curious couldn't take a look. Then, she had headed toward Metropolis and landed on one of the building, and as soon as she had done so, she listened to the city so she could start doing what she had trained those three years for.

Then she heard it, the squealing of tires of a car out of control and she super sped toward where she was hearing it coming form. Lara found a car, and can already tell from the way the driver was controlling it, it didn't have any control on the vehicle. Lara headed straight for it, hoping the guy was wearing a seatbelt, before taking hold of the rear of the car, bringing the car to an complete stop, before disappearing again.

She arrived to a stop, looking back at the direction she came from, looking at the way she came from. She had moved fast enough for no one to have had a good look at how she look likes, not that she was worried about anyone knowing who she was…

"Help," a voice...a woman yelled.

Lara followed where the voice came from and found a couple of guys assaulting a woman.

"I think when a woman says no, she means it," she said, making her presence known.

The guys turned toward her, one of them raising her revolver at her.

"Mind your own business bitch," he snarled firing the gun at her.

At the same time, Lara moved at super speed, seeing everything slow down to a snail space. Smirking, she passed the first guy disarming him and tying his hand with his own belt and the other guy too. Then everything sped up again as both guys let out surprised yells of shock.

"Call the cops on them," Lara told the woman, "It's seems that's not their first time either."

"O…okay," the woman said, shocked still starring at her with wide eyes.

Lara give her a nod before disappearing in a burst of super speed.

All over the city, she stopped some crimes that were taking place and it was in the early hours of mornings that Lara returned to Smallville, smiling a little at what will happen in a few hours on the news.

As Lara had predicted, the entire news channels where talking about the mysterious hero that had appeared in Metropolis last night. She was smiling looking at them talk about it and she recognized the woman she had saved last night.

"_They were those two thugs after me and then she just appeared there, and before I could blink, the thugs were on the ground tied up. She moved like the Flash but I know she isn't him_."

"_Could you give us a description of the girl who saved you?" _the news anchor woman asked.

"_I don't really remember her face," _the woman said, "_but she had some kind of symbol on her chest…an S I think, at least that was I think it was."_

"_So far, they have named this heroine _the Blur," the news anchor announced, "_But the question remains. Is she part of the Justice League, a stand alone or a kid who have too much time on her hands?"_

"I suppose you have something to do with this?" Ma Kent told her, breaking the breaking the girl's gaze from the TV.

"Maybe," Lara said, shrugging her shoulder innocently.

Ma Kent laughed a little before looking back at the TV saying, "Guess one person can make a difference."

"Guess so," Lara said, "Say, what happened to Chloe…after I left?"

"She moved on," Ma Kent said, "last I heard, she was working at the Daily Planet with her cousin Lois Lane."

Lara blinked.

"Lois Lane…_The Lois Lane?"_

**yeah, i know i took the Blur thing from Smallville, but what would you call someone that can move at super speed...other than Flash?**

**They might be other names but, i felt like doing a homage to Smallville for being in my life for the past years.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. Titan

**Here is another chapter in this Supergirl saga. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

Titan

It had been a few days later since the Blur had been appearing all over Metropolis thought no one had been able to identify the identity of them mysterious hero yet. But Lara is going to find out that she isn`t the only teenager with special powers.

Lara had been in Metropolis doing a routine Blur doing when she first took notice of the help call and had rushed to the sight, but she had found something amazing. Someone else was already fighting the bad guys in her place, and she had paused to observe the fight. The new comer knew how to fight taking them all down with remarkable ease. When she was done, the new comer simply took off into the air, her purple cloak dancing in the wind.

Lara frowned a little wondering who it was before flying after her. Following her at best she could, Lara noticed the person was a girl, probably around her age or older. She was leading her out of Metropolis heading off toward the port…

Then without warning, the girl spun around and Lara was surprised and shocked finding that the eyes were glowing and then she was blasted in the chest with something that actually hurt her, knocking her off the air and sending her slamming into a large container, creating a dent in it.

Groaning, Lara got herself on her knees looking seeing that the girl in the purple cloak was hovering in front of her. Her hood was hiding her face thought her eyes seemed to be shining with power. Lara narrowed her eyes slightly feeling the heat vision burning her eyes.

"Why did you attack me for?" she asked her.

"Why were you following me?"

"I was just curious as to whom you were," Lara said, " I saw you took down those thugs and I wondered who you are."

She was standing up now, and the girl the hood seemed to have taken notice of the symbol on her chest for her voice seemed shocked, "You…You`re the one they call the Blur?"

"Yes," Lara answered, "and what do they call you?"

"Raven,"

Lara blinked at the name taking the figure across her in, "The name fits."

"Unlike yours," Raven answered, Lara heard some mirth in her voice.

Lara chuckled, "Well, what brings you to Metropolis Raven? It can`t be the attractions?"

"I`ve been searching for you," Raven said taking off her hood, showing her features.

She had deep purple hair with somewhat pale skin with purplish eyes as well. She had also black lipstick on. In Lara`s opinion, she looked like a Goth.

"For me?" Lara blinked, "What for?"

"I…I need your help,"

* * *

"_She escaped?"_

"I…I'm sorry sir," the man answered, sweating bullets, "But she had no friends…"

"If she got in contact with the League it will be more trouble to us," Deathstroke told the man, his voice menacing from behind his mask, "You'll have to answer to Luthor for this inconvenience. Bring the other two into their place and keep them sedated. We wouldn't want things to become…_unpleasant."_

The guard swallowed heavily.

"Yes sir."

Deathstroke simply walked away, knowing that Raven would have to find help by this time and he would have nothing to fear after all, he was the one who was in cause for the Justice League to go to that Egypt mission as a distraction.

He smirked to himself.

_Now, with the Justice League out of the way for a few, I wonder whom you'll find to help I wonder?_

* * *

"Your friends…got captured?" Lara told her.

The two were standing on a random roof. Lara had just heard what Raven told her about her friends taken captured by one of their enemies called Deathstroke, a man they thought was jailed by the Justice League, and now it had attacked them by surprise and only her, Raven, had managed to escape capture.

"But why didn't you contact the League?" Lara asked, "They are more experience with this kind of work…"

"They are on a big mission in Egypt," Raven said, "I didn't know to who else to turn…Deathstroke will kill them."

Lara sighed a little knowing this would be her first mission…a real live saving mission and instinctively, an image of Diana flashed in her mind, and she knew how she felt when the girl vanished.

"I'll help you Raven," Lara told her, a determined look on her face, "I'll help you save your friends."

Raven had a relief crossing her face, sending her a grateful look.

"Thank you…"

Lara grinned, "Call me Leia-El."

* * *

**Jump City**

The two arrived in the location had tracked down her friends communicator. The place had a single small building, and in front of it stood two guards, armed with automatic weapons.

"This is the place," Raven told her.

Lara scanned the place with her X-ray vision, and seeing through the walls around the buildings.

"The place is underground," she told Raven, "Probably a couple of levels down. But how did they build this place without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know," Raven sighed, "probably put a fake sign or company."

"What's the plan?" Lara asked.

"Easy," Raven told her, "We got in, find my friends, and get out…then, we blow up the place sky high."

"What about the guards?" Lara asked.

"We knock them out," Raven told her, "Knowing Deathstroke, he'd have the entire base rigged anyway, and could still blow it up with us still inside."

Lara let out a low whistle, "Hardcore guy."

"You have no idea," Raven said, "Let's go."

The two headed toward where the guards were and before the two could do anything, Lara had super speed, knocking both of them out. Lara took the guards keys and used it to open the door and the two entered.

They walked down the deserted hallway with Lara using her super hearing listening for anyone that might try to come with a surprise attack on them.

"Guess they weren't expecting company," Lara told her companion.

Raven didn't say anything as the two arrived in front of a elevator door which Lara opened easily creating sparks and she looked down the shaft.

"And down we go," she said jumping.

Raven followed.

They floated down the shaft quietly and Lara was breathing deeply as she looked at the bottomless looking pit they were going down at. She can hear her own heart thundering in her chest, thought Raven looked completely calm as if she had being doing this her entire life, and from what she had heard of her, she had worked with the League before, so this mission they are on will be pretty similar. Then Lara used her X-ray vision again keeping an eye out at every floor they passed until she came to a stop in midair, drawing Raven's attention.

"What is it?"

"I…I think we've found your friends," Lara said, floating toward the elevator door, "and they are people standing guard around them."

"We take them out and get to them," Raven told her, before blasting the door inward.

The explosion drew the attentions of the guards which quickly raised their guns at them but Lara ran straight in between them sending the two flying into the wall, knocked unconscious, and looked through the steel door.

They were two people lying on gurneys, something hooked in their noses, with scientist standing around the room, and it seems that they haven't heard the ruckus outside.

_Soundproof walls, _Lara thought.

"Let's do this," Raven said, standing beside her.

Lara nodded at her before smashing down the steel door with a well placed punch. The scientist looked shocked seeing the two here and before they could move, they were both caught in a black orb which send them flying backward crashing into the glass cabinet behind them. Then Raven headed toward one of the kid whose skin was…_green_ and she took the thing out of his noise. Instantly, the boy groaned, and opened his eyes.

"_Rae…"_

"BeastBoy, are you alright? Can you stand?"

BeastBoy groaned, seating up, "Why do I feel like I just got run over by a train…"

Raven smiled, "you're alright."

Lara, meanwhile, had unhooked the other boy who groaned the other boy who groaned and opened his eyes.

"Who…are you?"

Lara smiled at him, "A friend, now seat up."

She helped him up and saw that Raven and BeastBoy were already up and going.

"Speedy, you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," Speedy answered, "Got a killer headache thought."

"Good, now we've got to move," Raven said.

Then the alarm blared around them.

"I agree with the let's get out here idea," BeastBoy said.

The Four headed out in the hallway and started to make their way back they came from and Lara can hear movements all around the building, as they arrived in front of the opened elevator, BeastBoy turned into a bird and Raven flew, leaving Lara to take Speedy's arm around her shoulder, taking off as well.

"You…you're really strong," he remarked.

"That and a lot of things also," Lara told him.

"_THE_ _SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM HAD BEEN ACTIVATED. EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY,"_

"He really did it," Lara exclaimed.

"Told you he was a maniac," Raven responded.

"ROOF," Speedy yelled.

Sure enough, the end of the elevator shaft was coming to an abrupt end.

"Raven, out of the way," Lara yelled.

The cloaked girl did so and Lara fired the twin beams of heat vision from her eyes blowing the roof away. Then, they all flew through the hole and into the cool night air. After they had put some distance between themselves the building was caught in a ball of fire. The foursome stood there, looking at the large black smokes that were rising into the nighttime sky.

Then, a shadow fell across the teens that all looked up, as a number of peoples floated down toward them. Lara's eyes widened at the sight, only seeing those peoples on TV before.

The Justice League had arrived.

**This chapter is done, and let me hear it in your reviews.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	20. Close, yet Far

**Hey here is another chapter in the supergirl saga. enjoy**

Chapter Twenty

Close, yet Far

Lara could only gap at them. What would someone do finding themselves in the middle of the world's greatest heroes. She can only watch them recognizing few of them like Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. She heard Speedy scoff beside her.

"Took you guys long enough to show."

"Easy Roy," Green Arrow said, "The Egypt mission really was top League priorities."

"I've heard the contacts you've made Raven," Batman said in a gruff voice, "You said Deathstroke has escaped."

Raven nodded, "Yes."

"That is…really nothing seating with me well," Flash said.

Lara frowned. Could Deathstroke really be that big of a worry for the League?

"And who might you be?"

Lara noticed that every eye were on her, and it seems that her tongue was heavy as lead, too surprised to even speak, so Raven came to her rescue.

"I went to Metropolis to ask her to help me," she said, "She is the one they call The Blur."

"No wonder that symbol seemed familiar," Arrow said, shaking his head, "You're on TV a lot these days."

"The Blur?" Batman repeated, his eyes seemingly X-raying Lara from where she stood.

"Great, think we can race sometimes?" Flash asked her, a grin working on his lips, "To see who's faster."

"Flash, leave her alone," Black Canary said.

"But…"

"Listen to Canary Flash," Wonder Woman told him in an accented voice which sounds familiar to Lara's ears.

Lara glanced at the Wonder Woman, now taking in the features of her face, then her eyes widened more than they are already.

The hero looked strikingly similar to Diana Prince.

"You three can come to stay at Mount Justice in Happy Harbor," Wonder Woman said, talking to the young teens in front of her, "With Deathstroke still at large, you three are targeted,_ fou_r actually."

"W…what? Her too?" Beast Boy said, "Why?"

"Seeing that she helped Raven," Lantern said, "She is an ally to the League."

Lara continued to stare at Wonder Woman, her mind still reeling at how much the woman really looked like Diana. She can fee a painful sting in her heart as the painful reminder of that Day Diana disappeared…

She was jolted out of her thought by a hand landing on her shoulder. Blinking, she realized the League was already leaving, and finding Raven in front of her, "Are you alright Leia-El?"

"I…I'm fine," she answered.

"So, you'll come with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I did help you guys," Lara answered, "IT is my goal to become part of the League someday, and it seems like a good way to start."

"I'll bet," Speedy said.

They make their way toward the craft thought Speedy did it grudge fully and they get on. Then the plane heads straight for their destination.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

The place really was inside a Mountain. Thought Lara was amazed at the technology inside of it. Not wanting to be around Wonder Woman any longer than necessary, Lara headed off outside and flew until she was hovering a couple of hundreds of feet in the air before closing her eyes. Then, as she had done during her training, Lara listened to the world as the many noises overlapped in her ears.

But not even that could hide the pain she was feeling in her heart as the memories of Diana Prince swan in her mind. She can picture everything about the girl, remembering her teasing, and also the day they've become friend, and also the happiest day in her life, the day Diana kissed her. Lara took a shuddering breath, feeling a lump in her throat. Her heart was throbbing painfully as tears started to fall from her eyes, feeling the same hopelessness she had felt when she couldn't find Diana, and the feeling…_of simply giving up._

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Wonder Woman or Donna, looked around seeing Batman there, looking completely emotionless thought it was always hard to read him with that mask of his.

"Sure, what about?"

"The Blur," Batman said simply.

Donna remembered the girl that had helped Raven and her friends.

"What about her Batman?" Donna asked, "You've found something?"

"Her identity," Batman answered, "She is from Smallville."

The name made Donna raised her eyebrows. What are the odds that this Blur lived in the same place she had found her sister three years ago?

"What can you tell me Batman?"

"She is a high school dropout," the Dark Knight said, "Around three years ago, she just stopped coming to school and volunteered for a missing student who disappeared without a trace, and I found something interesting."

"Which is?"

Batman simply pull out a photo and handed it to her. Donna took it and glanced at it before her eyes widen.

_This…this is…_

The photo was of three people. One was a girl dressed in a red and blue outfit which Donna recognized as the Blur. In the middle was a shorter blonde girl who was giving a peace sign. The last one was of an ebony haired beauty which she recognized instantly.

"Diana," she whispered.

_Could this Blur be…,_ she thought before looking up, "Batman, what is the Blur real name?"

"Her name is Lara Kent."

_This is… too good to be true, _Donna thought.

_Flashback_

_It had been last year when Donna had visited her sister and had found her on the beach, fingering a small heart necklace she had, a faraway look on her face._

"_You thinking about whoever gives you this?" she asked._

_Diana glanced at her, "Yes. It's so…strange not seeing her face in the morning anymore. She always used to bring a smile on my lips."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," Diana said smiling sadly, "I wish..I wish I could have at least said good-bye to her. She was so happy…and I just…broke it all away, disappearing like that."_

_Diana then glanced upward, "Lara, I wish you could forgive me…if we ever meet again."_

"_That's her name?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow, "Lara?"_

"_Yes, Lara Kent."_

_End of Flashback_

"Donna," Batman asked, "What is it?"

Wonder Woman looked up at the Dark Knight, shock and amazement still written all over her face, at the discovery. She can't help but wonder if this is coincidence or if this Fate.

"I think…I think I just found my sister's lover," Donna whispered.

Batman blinked, "What?"

"My sister, before she left Smallville with me," Donna said, "She had been in love with Lara Kent. It was on the Island she told me of this, that she had fallen for the girl without realizing it."

"The question is what are you going to do?" Batman asked.

"Huh?"

"You are those two links to each other Donna," Batman told her, "What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?"

Donna stared down at the picture.

"I…I have no idea."

**Yeah, sorry for the somewhat...short chapter. i originally wrote it in a notebook so...there is that as well...**

**Anyway, review and let me hear what you think.**

**Next time: **Lara reunite with Chloe...and get a gift from Ma Kent.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. Diana's Secret

**Guys i realized i made a huge mistake in this story. i had skipped this chapter...never updated it. so i'm doing it right now...sorry.**

Chapter Twenty One

Diana's Secret

After a few days at Mount Justice, Lara had returned to Smallville, thought she had been given a communicator by Green Arrow saying that if she caught sight of Deathstroke, she was to contact the immediately. Lara had nodded and flew out of the Mountain heading back home.

When she had returned back home, what she wasn't expecting was finding an older Chloe Sullivan at her house, freezing at the sight of the blonde.

"Lara…," Chloe whispered seeing her.

Lara simply watched the blonde that had been her best friend in high school, jaw slack shut.

"You've got nothing to say to me, _Blur?"_

Lara frowned, "How did you know?"

"Lara please," Chloe waved her hand, "I know about your powers before anyone else and wearing _that_ is not helping you out."

Lara glanced down at her shirt, "_Oh,_"

Chloe approached her and said, "How long have you been back?"

"A few days," Lara told her, making her way up to her room, Chloe following.

"And you didn't bother checking up on your best friend?" the blonde asked.

"I was going to okay," Lara said, 'But something had come up which got me tied with the League for a few day."

"The League?" Chloe repeated, "You mean the _Justice League_?"

Lara entered her room, taking a red jacket before throwing it on, "Yeah."

"How did that happen?"

Lara then explained to her everything that had happened since she had met Raven, and at the end Chloe chuckled.

"You actually_ froze up_?"

Lara's face flushed a little, "Hey it's not my fault okay."

"Only you Lara," Chloe continued.

"Yeah, hey how come you've never told me that Lois Lane was your cousin?"

Chloe pouted looking away.

"What?"

"I…I was embarrassed okay," Chloe told her, "Everyone I've know only see me as '_Lois Lane's cousin' _I didn't want to stay in Lois shadow."

"So you joined the Daily Planet where you know Lois is going to be even more famous than you are," Lara asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I only wanted to do what I'm best at," Chloe said, "So what's on your mind?"

"Wha…"

"You've got that look on your face," Chloe told her.

Lara seated down on her bed, and Chloe seated by her. Lara thought back to Wonder Woman, and how strikingly similar the Woman was to Diana.

"It's about Wonder Woman," Lara started, "She looks…exactly like Diana, and they even have the same accent."

"That's weird," Chloe said.

"I know how weird it sound Chloe," Lara said, "It also make me wonder if Wonder Woman is related to her."

Chloe frowned somewhat.

"Want to come with me to Metropolis?"

Lara looked at her confused, "What for?"

"I want to check on something," Chloe said.

Lara simply nodded.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Chloe had taken her straight into the famous building in all of Metropolis, the Daily Planet. Lara glance all around, noticing peoples waking out left and right with stacks of paper and people working on the computer. Then, Chloe led her down in the Archives room.

"What are we doing Chloe?" Lara asked her as she took a seat beside the blonde whom was already logging on a computer.

"Looking up Diana's records," Chloe told her.

"And why are we doing that for?"

"If Wonder Woman _is _related to Diana then Diana have to…_Ha-ha_,"

Lara hung over her shoulder, looking at the screen, "What is it?"

"Diana had been adopted by the Prince Family," Chloe told her.

"Seriously?" Lara said reading the information on the screen, "Chloe…those are dated on year before the meteor shower in Smallville. Can you find any lead news on that year?"

"Sure can," Chloe said typing away, "Hey, here is one…Mysterious light causes Accident downtown Metropolis."

"What does it say?" Lara asked.

"Um…let's see…drivers' reports seeing something blinding them causing them to crash and a young child had been found, seemingly four years of age, and had been sent to an orphanage…Lara, you don't think that child was Diana?"

"And what if _it is," _Lara told her, "A young girl appear out of nowhere in a light and Diana disappeared without a trace. What if, whatever brought her here, took her back Chloe?"

Chloe looked at her, "If this is true, then Diana is not who we thought she was."

Lara frowned, "I've got to speak with Wonder Woman about this. She is the only one that might know where Diana is and if she is still alive."

Chloe nodded, looking at her friend.

She had never known what had happened that Valentine Day between Lara and Diana, but she suspected that had bonded Lara and the older girl into a level that was deeper than friendship. Chloe could see it in Lara's eyes, at the glimmer of hope they had discovered.

She was still in love with the dark haired goddess.

* * *

**Justice League HQ**

J'onn Jonzz was the one at the Headquarters at the time. He was still wondering about the Blur's origin and that symbol the young girl was wearing. Could it be coincidence that it was so similar to the Kryptonian symbol?

Then the communication pad beeped in front of him and he pressed the button.

"This is HQ," he said.

"_Er…this is the Blur," _the young voice answered.

The Martian frowned, "Do you need assistance of the League Blur?"

"_No…I need to speak with Wonder Woman," _the Blur answered, "_It's something of a private matter."_

"I see, I will let her know when I see her," J'onn said, "But can I ask you something Blur?"

"_Er…sure I guess."_

"Are you a Kryptonian?"

There was a silence as J'onn patiently waited for her answer.

"_You know of Krypton?"_

"Yes," J'onn told her, "I was saddened, knowing of its destruction, and your symbol remind me of Kal-El, a person I knew long ago."

"_You…you knew my father?' _there was shock in her voice, "_Wait…who you are?"_

Jonnz smiled, "I'm called J'onn Jonzz, but Earth knows me as the Martian Manhunter."

"_Oh! I…I don't know what to say…"_

"You don't have to say anything," J'onn said, "I was just confirming my suspicions of your origins. I will let Wonder Woman know of your request."

"_Yes, and thank you J'onn Jonzz_," Blur said, "_tell her to contact me okay."_

With that the contact was cut. J'onn smiled to himself a little as he remembered his old Kryptonian friend.

_Do not worry Kal-El, your daughter will be fine under the protection of the League._

* * *

Lara had head home after the conversation with the Martian. She hadn't expected him to know of Krypton, much less know her father. She was curious about him and of how much he knows her home world….Did he knew her family?

Shaking her head, Lara entered the house and heard Ma Kent calls.

"Lara is that you?"

"Yeah Ma,"

"Can you come up in my room please," Ma Kent asked, "I have something for you."

Lara headed off toward her mother's room, entering the place. Her mother was holding up a box which was wrapped and the woman smiled at seeing her entering.

"What is it?"

"Well, I told you before that to become what you are, you must be symbol," Ma Kent told her.

Lara gazed at the box, her eyes wide, "_You mean this is_…?"

"Well, I finished it up yesterday," Ma Kent told her smiling, handing it over to her.

Lara took the box from her, looking at it tempted to use her X-ray vision to see through it but didn't. She didn't want to spoil the surprise. Feeling a strange excitement running through her, she looked at her.

"Can I…?"

"Off course," Ma Kent said, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than your brawler outfit."

Chuckling at the comment, Lara smiled, taking her mom into a hug.

"Thanks,"

Then she ran out of the room, arriving in hers, putting the box on her bed and kneeling in front of it. Breathing out, she opened the box, finding red cloths before sliding that open and a slight gasp escape her lips. A red version of the El symbol stared up at her with yellow underneath it. It was on the chest of a blue, body fit top, and all around it was a red cloth, almost like a crown. Lara watched the new costume, as a smile grew on her face, her fingers tracing the symbol with her finger.

_Thanks Ma, _she thought.

**and that's how she had gotten the outfit...I can't believe i missed this chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	22. Injustice

**Hey guys another update...hope you enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Injustice

Standing on an edge was Deathstroke. He was watching his minions. He had been preparing for this day, when he would destroy the Justice League. Using all of the resources he got on the League, he had gotten some powerful friends.

Chuckling a little, he glanced toward the city of Metropolis; the one city that he knew didn't have any official hero yet.

_The League won't see this coming._

* * *

A new day started in Metropolis with a very large explosion, blowing an entire bus, and the authorities have come to see what caused the explosion when a giant figure, entirely grayish with a horn roared at them. He took a car picking it up like it was nothing before throwing it at people, creating even more destruction as many people screamed, fleeing the place at the moment.

* * *

"We've got trouble in Metropolis," J'onn Jonzz said, "The Rhino is on the move."

"Rhino?" Flash exclaimed, "Didn't we take down this guy before?"

"It would seems like all of our old enemies are running around the city," Batman said darkly, "They have been sighting of Joker, Black Adam, and Deathstroke…they have been joined with lesser know villains also."

"This is a League mission," Wonder Woman said, standing up, "Send a message to the Entire League."

"Hey what about us?" Beast Boy asked, "Aren't we part of the League?"

"No," Batman deadpanned.

"You will evacuate the civilians from the hot zone," Wonder Woman said turning toward them, "The League will take care of the rest. You, Raven, Speedy, you've got that?"

The three nodded.

"All right, let's go," Flash said, standing up.

* * *

Lara was with her parents watching TV when the news came in of the trouble in Metropolis.

"_Some of the most dangerous villains in the world seemed to have teamed up and are causing devastating damages to the city. The Justice League seems to be now arriving and taking care of the problem…"_

Lara turned her attention toward Ma and Pa Kent.

"I have to go," she said to them.

Pa Kent approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder, looking at her seriously for a few moments before giving her a grin.

"Go get 'em kid,"

Lara give him a grin and super sped toward the new outfit, changed, still in super speed before flying off, the red cap fluttering behind her as she zoomed toward Metropolis.

"Knew this outfit was better," Ma Kent said grinning.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were doing what the League had told them while the league took on the villains. Speedy was helping them too when someone stood over them, and they all looked up.

"Deathstroke," Raven whispered.

"Hello," Deathstroke answered, "how about saying hello to a few pals."

The trio was shocked to see familiar villains' faces as they charged at them and they were engaged in combat. Raven was taking them down but was soon overwhelmed when she was send flying back and landing hard on the ground.

"Now die," the enemy said, coming down with a giant hammer toward her face.

At that moment, someone simply appeared on top of her, taking the hit of the hammer which broke into pieces.

"What the…"

"Got here in time," a familiar voice said.

"Leia…" Raven whispered.

Her outfit was totally different from the black shirt. She wore now a red skirt with long boots also red, and her long sleeved skintight top which had the red S symbol on a yellow diamond. She also had a red cape, which was only long enough to read her heel.

"Hey Raven," Leia answered her, standing up turning her attention toward the enemy.

"W…Who…What the hell are you?"

"I'm…_Supergirl,"_ Leia answered slamming a punch on his face sending him flying backward.

"Supergirl?" Raven repeated.

"That's my official name for now," Supergirl answered her, turning toward her, "A friend of mine told me once before that I was a super-human girl. Sounded too long, so I simply say…Supergirl."

"Nice," Raven said, "Uh…Oh,"

"What?" Supergirl said, looking at the direction and she widened her eyes.

Wonder Woman had been slammed against a wall, from fighting Rhino since she was the only one, apart from Captain Marvel that could, and since the hero was busy against Black Adam, she had taken him on…but it was still a hard fight for the Amazon, but she wasn't giving up yet.

"I'm going in," Supergirl said, super speeding toward them.

She slammed a kick against Rhino's side, sending its hulking form into a building before checking on the heroine, "Are you okay?"

Wonder Woman stood up, groaning a little, "Hera…he is strong."

Rhino slammed out of the building, charging straight for them and Supergirl took hold of him, digging her boots into the ground, holding him here.

"You…You're strong…_but not stronger than me," _he growled at her.

Supergirl then applied all her strength unto the grip, sending the Rhino down on its, knees seeing the shocked eyes staring at her, growling, "Yes, I am."

She slammed a knee into his face, disorienting him a little before giving him an uppercut into the jaws, sending him spiking into the air before slamming back down, unconscious.

"That's take care of that," Supergirl said, grinning.

"Thank you Blur," Wonder Woman said, standing up.

Putting both of her fists against her waist, she looked at her.

"It's Supergirl now," Supergirl answered her, "Or Leia-El."

"Leia-El?" Wonder Woman repeated, "I thought your name was Lara Kent."

Supergirl stared at the Amazon, shocked, "How do you know that?"

A random explosion drew both of their attention, remembering where they were.

"We'll talk after this okay,"

"Sure,"

* * *

When the battle was over, they had managed to capture most of the villains, as Deathstroke had managed to slip away from them. They had taken the one with abilities to specially made jail made for them.

"I swear this guy is more slippery than Lex Luthor sometimes," Flash said, as they made their way back to Mount Justice when they had realized that.

"We will capture him eventually," Canary told him.

Wonder Woman stayed back as she glanced toward Supergirl who was waiting for her, and approached.

"Fly with me," she said, before taking off.

Supergirl stared at after her for a few seconds before taking off, following.

"Hey, where they going?" Captain Marvel said, looking at them flying away.

Batman simply narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The two women flew through the air away from Metropolis, as Supergirl speed up a little, so that she can be neck at neck with Wonder Woman.

"You might want to tell me how you knew my real name?" she asked.

"My sister told me," was Wonder Woman's answer.

Supergirl took hold of her arm, drawing her attention, stopping their flight as they hovered in midair.

"Your sister…is she Diana Prince?" Supergirl asked her.

Wonder Woman watched the girl in front of her, and she could see a slight hope in the blue eyes.

"Yes,"

"She…she is alive right?"

"Of course she is," Wonder Woman answered her, crossing her arms, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Considering she disappeared three years ago," Supergirl answered her, now sounding angry, "and I…no one had been able to find her. What was I supposed to think?"

"It…It was my fault," Wonder Woman said, "Our necklace was part of a old magic that I did not known….it merged with hers, that day, and it send us both at our home island, _Themyscira_."

Supergirl watched her for a moment, before saying, "Can…can I see her?"

Donna thought about it for a while. Men were forbidden to come to the Island, but then again, Lara Kent was a woman…and the girl did lend a hand to the League today…

She nodded, "I guess that's fair."

A soft smile worked its way on Supergirl's lips.

"_Thank you."_

**Sorry again for another short chapter...but at least it's an update right?**

**Next time: **Diana and Lara meet again for the first time in three years in **Island of the Amazons**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	23. Island of the Amazons

**Here reposting.**

The Island of the Amazons

_Clang, Clang, Clang._

The two blades clashed viciously as the two fighters clashed in the middle of the field. Both of them were swift, fast and deadly accurate with their blade movement. The two were wearing helmets and has a shield with them as they continued their duel. Then the one on the left did a maneuver, breaking through her opponents guards and had the sword at the opponent throat.

Then clapping echoed around them as a woman walked toward them dressed in battle outfit with long blonde hair, and she was smiling widely.

"You have come a long way Princess Diana," she said.

The one that had won the duel removed her helmet, showing the long ebony hair and the twinkling blue eyes, as she bowed slightly.

"I had a good trainer," Diana answered, before turning toward her companion, "thank you for the fight."

"Do not be modest Princess," her opponent said, removing her helmet, "Even thought, I'm amazed that you have beaten me, guess I need to train more."

"Alas, Averia, you are the best fighter of the entire Island," the trainer said.

"Princess Donna is the best fighter," Averia remind her, "She is the one in Patriarch's World, after all."

The trainer nodded and said, "Well that will be all for this morning. Princess you can head on to your home, Averia and I will bring up the weapons."

"I think…I'll take a walk by the beach," Diana said.

"As you wish,"

The two bowed to her, before walking off and Diana headed toward the beach. Even after three years, she still wasn't used to people treating her as a Princess. Diana had grown up as a country girl, working in the farm back in Smallville. It was three years ago that Diana had finally learn the true about who she was. She was an Amazon, from this very Island she was on, and had mysteriously been send to Patriarch's World, as they called the world beyond the Island. She also learns that these women hated men with a passion, and from the horrors she had learn from the Queen, her Mother, she was not surprised.

But even so, Diana missed her friends back in Smallville. She missed Allison, whom had been a great friend, the only person who knew about her powers, she missed Chloe, the small perky blonde from the Student Council, and by all and all, she missed Lara the most, and without her even knowing, her hand went to the necklace around her neck with the small golden heart. She sometimes wondered if Lara had moved on from her, or has she been in college by now, or is she already working in a job…or did she have a boyfriend…or another girlfriend.

Her Mother had forbidden her to go back to the world beyond, saying that wasn't her home anymore, this Island is. Thought the Island was beautiful and exotic in its own way, Diana didn't see it as much.

"Princess Diana," a voice called.

She turned around, noticing one of the guards from the Palace.

"What is it?"

"Your sister Donna had returned, and she is with an outsider," the guard announced.

"I'll be there," Diana answered.

* * *

Supergirl thought this was one of the most bizarre things she had ever witnessed. An entire Island was there for all this time, and no one had ever been able to find it, except when Wonder Woman had first appeared into the world. She and Wonder Woman, whom she now know by the name of Donna, had flown with her straight to the Bermuda Triangle and she then, to her amazement, an Island materialized there.

It was like something out of ancient Greece with the pillars, large Temples, and as far as Supergirl could see, women only lived there forever in their secret paradise. The two then, arrived at the inside of a Palace of some kind and she was looking around, amazed at the artwork that had been done.

"This place is unbelievable," she whispered.

"Believe it, Supergirl," Donna said to her, "It's as real as you and I."

As they walked, Supergirl noticed that the women within the building were all looking and pointing at her, talking in some odd language she had never heard of.

"Why are they all looking at me like that?" Lara asked.

"Never had they had been an outsider on the Island before," Donna told her.

"And why are you breaking that very rule Diana?" asked a heavily accented voice asked.

The two turned toward the voice. A woman dressed in grand clothes was there, with an air of authority around her, and from the resemblance she could see with Donna and the woman, she can tell she was Donna's mother, and the Queen of this place.

"Mother?" Donna said.

"Words have reached my ears you've brought an outsider here," the Queen said, "Is this her?"

"Yes Mother," Donna answered, "This is Lara Kent."

The Queen glanced at her, taking in her appearance and outfit.

"So you are the infamous Lara Kent that my daughter Diana spoke of," The Queen asked, in her accented English.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are one of the Justice League, no" the Queen asked her, taking in her appearance.

"Soon, I will be one of them," Lara answered, "If I'm not, then I'll lend my help to the World."

"Honorable yet flawed," the Queen answered, cryptically.

Then someone arrived in the hallway.

"Mother, Donna," a voice that Lara hadn't heard in three years echoed in the hall.

* * *

Diana had found both of her Mother and Donna in one of the Palace hallway, and was surprised seeing the third member. She was dressed with a long red cape which had a yellow S symbol on it. She also had red boots with a red skirt and the top was blue, and since she was seeing the back of the person's head which was a mess of raven black hair.

"Hello Diana," Donna said, smiling at her, "This is…Supergirl, she had lend the League a hand today in a battle in Metropolis."

"I…I don't see why you've brought her here?" Diana answered puzzled as she gazed at the back of Supergirl.

_Something seems familiar with her…, _Diana thought as she looked at Supergirl's back.

Donna smiled, "She said she wanted to meet, you."

Supergirl then slowly turned around and Diana felt her eyes widened as her breath itched. She was looking at a face that she had believed that she would never see again…

"_Lara…"_

The raven haired girl smiled at her, her blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Diana crossed the way toward her, taking her into her arms holding her there, never wanting to let her go, afraid that she'll disappear.

"_If this is a dream_, _don't wake me up,"_ Diana breathed, feeling tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm no dream Diana," Lara whispered in her ear, "This is real. I'm really here."

Diana let go of the hug, watching the girl across her and her outfit.

"Hera…I have missed you so much Lara,"

"I know…I did also," Lara told her.

"Come," Diana said, pulling Lara with her.

"Sure."

The two walked off, completely forgetting that Donna and the Queen were there. Donna simply shook her head, while the Queen narrowed her eyes a little.

Lara followed Diana through the Island noticing that the many women were watching her curiously, and muttering in the same strange dialect that Donna and the Queen had used earlier.

"Where are we going?" Lara asked her.

"The beach," Diana said, "We can talk there."

They arrived at the intended place, and Lara glanced around. It was great with the setting sun in the background, and then Diana turned toward her.

"_Hera_…I still can't believe you are here," she said, looking at Lara, "It's like the Gods have heard my prayers and brought you here…I…"

"Diana," Lara said, cutting her off, "It's alright. Donna told me what had happened to you, that night. It wasn't your fault."

"But, I caused you so much pain…"

"You did, but it wasn't your fault," Lara told her, "So don't apologize."

Diana nodded smiling brightly now.

"Will you tell me why you're dressed like that?" she asked.

Lara smiled, "I…yes off course."

The two started to walk and Lara started to tell her everything about herself. About her father, Kal-El, sending her to Earth to escape Krypton's destruction, the amazing abilities that she had started to get during their high school years. Diana listened to her, amazed at it all.

"And that's about pretty much it," Lara told her when she finished.

"My mysterious guardian angel…it was you all this time," Diana said, looking at her.

Lara then met Diana's eyes with her own, "I would have told you after we kissed that day, but you've disappeared the very next day. I've….I've always cared about you Diana…_I still do."_

Diana's hand subconsciously went to the necklace that was and Lara put her hand over hers, the two were lost in each other's eyes, not noticing that their feet were a couple of inches from the ground.

"I…I thought you had moved on from me," Diana whispered.

Lara let out a soft chuckle.

"I couldn't even if I tried," she whispered back.

The two were almost nose to nose right now, their breath mixing in with each others. The hand from Diana's chest intertwined with Lara's. It was the perfect moment for the two, after so long, being in each other's presence, after their unexpected separation.

"I love you Lara," Diana whispered.

IF someone could die of happiness, Lara would have been dead right now. She had longed to hear those words from Diana since high school. She did the only thing she could to show Diana that she loved her too. She took the girl's lips with her own in a deep and passionate kiss.

Diana happily returned it, as the two lovers floated into the air, the world simply melting away from their senses leaving only her and Lara, floating in an endless bound of love.

**Enjoy and Review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	24. Island of the Amazons part 2

**Hey, here is the next one. REPOSTING**

Island of the Amazons Part 2

Floating?

Diana broke their kiss, surprised and shocked. Lara was floating with her, actually floating with her. Even if the girl had just told her…it was still amazing to see her really do it.

"What is it Diana?" Lara asked, a worried look crossing her face.

"Lara…you're flying?" Diana stated.

"Of course I am," Lara answers with a smile, "How did you think I've got to the Island? But you can fly too…how is that possible?"

"My sister and I share the same abilities," Diana said, smiling at her.

"That's so cool," Lara said, "You've got super strength too?"

"It's there, not as strong as Donna's but strong," Diana said.

Lara's eyes zeroed on a glint of gold around Diana's neck and she pulled it out, gasping softly realizing what it was.

"You've still got this?"

"Of course," Diana said, smiling her heartwarming smile, "I've told you I'll treasure it forever."

"My heart will be forever yours," Lara said, quoting the words that were engraved on the gold heart, her eyes staring straight into Diana's.

"Hera…you've gotten more…bold since I've left. I wonder what caused this?"

"My training with Kal-El," Lara said, "Kryptonians have more control over their emotions than humans. I'm still a beginner, but also a fast learner."

"That sounded almost naughty Lara," Diana said dropping her voice sexily, "Did your training involved…_other stuffs."_

A slight blush grew on Lara's cheeks as a bunch of images descended upon her head. Diana laughed at how cute Lara looked. The two landed back down and footsteps make them look, as a young woman approached them.

"Averia," Diana said, walking up to meet her.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Averia asked.

"Course not," Diana said, "Come, I want you to meet someone."

They walked back toward Lara who was standing there with her hands on her waist. Averia smiled seeing how…happy Diana seemed to be. It would seem that girl in the red and blue was someone very close to the Princess.

"Averia, this is Lara Kent, or Supergirl," Diana said, "Lara, this is a good friend of mine, Averia."

The two shake hands.

"You're from Patriarch's World right?" Averia asked in accented English.

"Yes," Lara answered.

"Your arrival had caused a stir on the Island," Averia told her, "But I'm glad you aren't a man."

"Er…okay," Lara said, not knowing what to make of that.

"But I'm glad to have finally met you Lara Kent," Averia continued casually, "Diana it's time for your afternoon practice."

"Sure," Diana said before flying off.

"Hate it when she does that," Averia said, sighing loudly.

"I can fly there," Lara said, "Just tell me where to look."

Averia smiled at her and nodded. Lara then took hold of her and took off into the air following Diana.

"There," Averia was pointing at a giant Coliseum sized stadium. Lara flew toward it and landed beside Diana.

"Thank you Supergirl,"

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Queen and Donna were talking, well more like arguing to anyone who was watching. The Queen had her arms crossed as she said.

"You expect me to send Diana back to Man's World?"

"Mother, Diana has a life there," Donna said, "She doesn't belong here…"

"Doesn't belong here?" The Queen repeated as if she couldn't believe Donna's words, "She is my daughter, and is an Amazon. This is her home."

"This may be true Mother," Donna said, "But she won't be happy living away from…"

"That Lara Kent is the cause of this," the Queen interrupted, "You shouldn't have brought her here. The only course of action left is that she must leave immediately, never to return."

Donna's eyes glanced downward, "Mother, don't let fear run your life."

The Queen glanced back at her, "Fear has nothing to do with this I can assure you."

Then she turned around and walked away with Donna simply watching her.

* * *

The afternoon practice for some reason seems more fun for Diana today as Lara watched both the raven haired beauty and Averia clash in the middle of the training ground. Lara was amazed at their skills and how they used their weapons like a deadly choreographed dance. It would seems Diana had grew a lot the years they been living apart. The older girl really had become something else.

Then her eyes were drawn toward an approaching figure. It was the Queen and all the women present stopped what they were doing and bowed to her. Lara watched curiously thought something about the Queen's expression brought her unease.

"Mother," Diana exclaimed, "What brought you here?"

"This doesn't concern you Diana," The Queen said curtly to her and turned toward Lara and spoke in accented English, "You must leave this Island immediately."

Lara raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Donna will lead you back into Patriarch's World," The Queen continued her eyes blank, "and you will never be allowed to set foot on this Island ever again."

"Mother, you can't be serious…"

"Enough Diana," the Queen interrupted, "I won't hear any argument on this matter. I have spoken."

"Mother…" Diana started to protest.

"Diana," Lara interrupted.

The Amazon turned toward her and Lara noticed the grief-stricken expression making her heart ache to appease it.

"If the Queen wants me to leave, then I'll…leave," she continued.

"What?" Diana whispered, walking toward her, "But…I've just got you back…I don't want to say goodbye again…"

"You won't have to," Lara said, "Take it more like a 'I'll see you later'"

Lara hugged her and whispered in her ear, "_My heart will be forever yours."_

"And I love you to Lara," Diana said back.

Lara then walked out of the hug, and walked toward where the Queen was finding Wonder Woman already landing there.

"Donna you will take her out, will you."

"No," Diana spoke up, drawing their attentions, "I'll…I'll do it. She had come to see me after all. It's only fair that I see her out."

The Queen narrowed her eyes at her and said, "I guess it's only…fair."

Diana took Lara's hand and took off into the air with her, and Wonder Woman followed.

"What are you thinking Diana?"

"I'm leaving with Lara," Diana said simply, making both of her companion eyes widen.

"Diana, you're defying the Queen…," Wonder Woman said.

"I won't be separated from Lara again," Diana said simply, "Never again."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme," Lara asked her, "Not that I don't want you with me…_I really do…_but defying your mother…."

"Don't you want us to be together Lara?" Diana asked her as she hovered looking at her.

Lara hovered besides her, putting a hand on her cheek, "God, you have no idea how much I want this to happen…but not like this, going behind your mother's back. I don't want to more trouble than I've already done."

Diana simply took her lips to with hers, and Lara savored the sweet nectar like life itself. God, she was tempted to just explore Diana's entire being with sweet love and kisses.

"You've grown," Diana told her when she break it, "and I'm glad because of it."

Lara smiled at her, "I know, love, I know."

Diana nodded and glanced toward her sister who was looking sideway with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Donna you can take her to the Mirror then. Lara seemed to have convinced me to stay."

"Sure," Donna said.

The two fly off, leaving Diana hovering there, hr hand on her chest as her heart drummed.

**And they are separated again, but now they know they still love each other.**

**Next time: **The Birth of an Era.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	25. Birth of a new Era

**Hey another chapter, yay.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

The birth of a new Era

Supergirl was flying in the skies. She had decided to go for a flight something that she had grown to love whenever she had the need to feel free. With both of her arms at her sides, she soared through the clouds, a small almost unnoticeable smile on her lips. Never before in her entire life had she felt such freedom in her life.

_Diana is alive and is in love with me, _she thought, _can life get any better than this?_

Letting out a hearty laugh, Supergirl heads straight upward toward the blue sky, which had slowly turned dark, as stars started to appear, and Supergirl then realized that she was flying in the vacuum of space.

Looking around, she stopped her flying feeling her cape flutter behind her in the zero gravity as her skirt did the same, as her hair. Then she glanced down at the Planet Earth below her.

It was beautiful with the soft bluish color that it was emitting, like a mystical shield of protection. In Supergirl's eyes, it looked beautiful yet vulnerable. At that moment, something from her father, Kal-El comes to mind.

"_The Human race is much like our own was on Krypton. Just as Krypton had someone to guide it, they will need a light to show the way. With your abilities, you can help them by become that light. This is what I will wish be your destiny, Leia-El."_

Supergirl closed her eyes, as she seemingly stood there, above the Planet Earth, her super hearing listening to the many noises reverberated in her ears as she listen to them, cape flying behind her…standing there, like an guardian angel.

Then the noises of trouble reached her and Supergirl snapped opens her eyes. Without another second, she zoomed back down to Earth, reentering the atmosphere with the flames neither burning her suit, and just like this in a single move, a new Era had been born.

* * *

The school bus had been caught in an accident on the bridge of Manhattan and it had been hanging precautious on the side with the ocean below. They were police cars and a heavy load truck which was supposed to pull the bus back into the road. They were many people talking trying to see what was going o, and many news reporters talking also.

"Alright, we will be taking this nice and slow okay," the policeman in charge said, "We don't want to cause any more trouble than we've already have."

A curious man had attached the crane at the bus to that it could told the bus in place so that they could bring the passengers out of the tilting vehicle.

"Alight let's take this nice and slow," the man said, talking through a megaphone, "We are going to let out guys out, and we need everyone to move toward the back to the bus Understood."

Then at that moment, they was a loud groan of metal as the bus started to tilt even farther toward the water, pulling on the tractor's crane, causing everyone who was watching to gasp or scream.

"Pull it back," the chief yelled.

"I can't…," the man in the tractor said, "It's…pulling me with her."

_Oh God, _he thought, helplessly watching the bus continued to tilt toward certain doom.

When it suddenly stopped short.

_What the…_he thought and turned toward the tractor, "Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

"Its…It's not me," the tractor guy said, looking as surprised as he was.

Then the bus was starting to back out of the empty space under many shocked and curious eyes of the people present, until it was fully up on the road again. Then, an oddly dressed girl stepped out from the front of the vehicle.

She had red boots on with a read skirt and a blue top which had a red diamond S symbol on her chest. Then, clapping and cheering from the peoples as many cameras were pointing straight at her, and she turned toward him

"I leave everything to you then officer."

"I…er…sure."

The girl smiled at him with a nod before taking off into the air, leaving the dumbfounded policeman to stare up after her.

* * *

Supergirl continue to fly in the sky, keeping her hear out for trouble of any kind, with a smirk on her face, feeling great joy for what she just done. There was no feeling better than this, well other than kissing Diana off course. Hearing another sound of trouble, Supergirl headed toward it finding two guys assaulting a couple, and the man was standing in front of them.

"Give us the cash then we will have no trouble," one of the thugs said holding out a pistol.

"Leave them alone," Supergirl said, landing behind them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Man shoots her," the other guy said.

The bullet fired from the gun but it simply bounced off her skin.

"Sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" Supergirl asked, "Oh well, my turn."

She super sped toward them knocking the two of them out and turned toward the couple, "Are you guys alright?"

"Thank you," the man said, "You saved the three of us."

_Three, _Supergirl thought, than she noticed the woman's large belly letting out a small gasp, "You're pregnant."

"Yes," the woman said smiling.

"Take care then," Supergirl said smiling, "Call the police about them."

"We will."

Supergirl nodded and flew off, making her way back home.

"Holy Hell," a voice exclaimed.

She turned around looking where the voice had come from. Not finding the source, Supergirl flew off heading toward the sky.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan arrived at work the next day, fully ready to finish her article about the oil spill that had happened, when a exited voice called her.

"Chloe...you are not going to believe what I've seen yesterday,"

Jimmy Olsen was one of her few friends at the Planet, and they have worked together before. He was born haired with a camera around his neck, his entire face beaming with excitement.

"What is it Jimmy?" Chloe asked, "I'm kind of busy right now…"

"There is new hero roaming the streets of Metropolis," he said, "and I've got picture of her."

Chloe had a strong suspicion of who it as but played it off, "Really?"

"Yes, come with me."

The two headed toward Jimmy's desk, and the man pulled up a folder, showing Chloe the picture. One them was a flying girl, with a long red cape thought she can't see her face clearly, she recognized the yellow diamond S that decorated the cape.

"She had been sighted by many people," Jimmy told her, "and word is she stopped that bus disaster in New York. She was all over the news. Lucky enough I was able to get some shots eh?"

"I'll bet," Chloe said, "Showed those to the Chief yet?"

"On my way to," Jimmy grinned.

As he was going Chloe smiled.

"And I'm going to make a phone call."

* * *

Lara had just got down to breakfast, noticing the paper that Pa Kent was reading, looking at the front page.

NEW HERO ADVERT DISASTER IN MANHATTAN

She noticed the bus that had had pulled to safety yesterday.

"Being busy?" Ma Kent asked her as she put breakfast down in front of her.

"Yeah," Lara grinned, "Seems I'm a hit."

"It's not every day someone find themselves being saved by a flying girl is there?" Pa Kent told her.

"I guess not," Lara answered him as the phone started to ring.

She headed toward it answering, "Kent residence."

"_Lara," _Chloe said from the other line.

"Hey Chloe, how is it going?"

"_Jimmy got pictures of your alter ego," _Chloe told him.

"He did?" Lara said surprised, "He must have been that person I heard yesterday."

"_You know everyone is going to be curious about your alter ego now," _Chloe told her.

"I know," Lara told her, "I…I'd expected something like this to happen…sooner or later."

"_I can probably help you with that," _Chloe told her.

That made Lara raise an eyebrow, "How exactly?"

"_I'm a reporter you know," _Chloe told her, and Lara could hear the wheels running in her head, "_I can probably arrange an interview and get the scoop. Everyone will be expecting Lois to get the interview. That way both of us get a win-win situation."_

"You're using me to get a boots on your career?" Lara chuckled.

"_Well, I've kept your secret all those years, at least do me this favor?"_

Lara nodded.

"Okay, when?"

"_Top of the Planet, tonight around eight, that is if you're not busy?"_

"See you then."

**Yay, an update. hope that was enjoyable.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	26. Night with Supergirl

**Hey here is the next chapter...sorry for the short...its' from my notebook.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty Five

A night with Supergirl

Supergirl was arriving at the Planet, noticing the blonde already waiting for her so she hovered down.

Chloe had been waiting on top of the Daily Planet for at least ten minutes, waiting for Supergirl to make an appearance. She had already deduced that she will call her by that name.

"Chloe,"

She turned toward the voice and feels her breath itch. She almost didn't recognize her best friend in the outfit, which was surprising at best, considering she knew Lara since they were kids.

"Chloe are you okay?" Supergirl asked her, looking worried.

"Sorry, I almost didn't recognize you there," Chloe said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so how about we get that interview started?" Chloe asked her pulling out a recorder, "We have to act as if we didn't know each other so…"

"Very well,"

Chloe turned the recorder on, "How about telling us your name?"

"My name is Leia-El," Supergirl said, "As far as I know, I'm the only survivor of the Planet Krypton."

"Krypton?" Chloe repeated, surprised for real since she had never known where Lara came from, "You're an alien."

"Yes," Supergirl said, "Krypton was my home world, but it got destroyed when I was just a baby, so I don't remember it all that much. As far I'm concerned, Earth is my home."

"That's good," Chloe said, "How about your abilities?"

"I'm faster than a speeding bullet," Supergirl said, "Stronger than a locomotive. I can hear everything and if I concentrate, the entire Planet. I can see through things, have heat vision and can also fly."

"Wow," Chloe said, surprised, "That's a lot."

Supergirl laughed, "Guess I'm a one person army."

"You can say that again," Chloe told her, "What does the symbol stand for? S?"

"No, it's the Kryptonian symbol of my family," Supergirl said, "the House of El. Similar to a crest of nobles' families here on earth. Guess its similar to the S letter of the alphabet."

"A lot," Chloe said, "you don't mind if I call you Supergirl?"

"No," Supergirl admitted, "I'm pretty sure it is going to stick anyway."

"So do I?" Chloe told her, "How does it feel like to be able to fly?"

"It's the most amazing feeling," Supergirl said looking skyward, "It's like a dream most of the time, yet like a rush. I can describe it similar to walking."

She turned toward Chloe smiling as if she just got an idea, "Want to try it?"

"What?" Chloe said, "I can't…"

"I can take care of the flying," Supergirl said, giving her a smile.

Chloe turned to recorder off, and approached her friend, smiling and Supergirl took hold of her waist. Then the two gently took off from the ground and started to rise into the air. Chloe, seeing that her feet weren't touching anything, threw her arm around Supergirl's neck, making the latter chuckle.

"You're missing the view Chloe," she said.

The blonde glanced, and a small gasp escaped her lips. They were shooting straight upward toward the sky, leaving the tallest skyscrapers in Metropolis below them as they broke through the clouds. The entire night sky was filled with stars as a huge full moon hung there, bathing everything in its silvery light.

"This is amazing," Chloe whispered.

Supergirl leaned forward as they passed over the clouds which Chloe caressed with her fingers, giggling a little as the cold tickled her fingers as they spread into two white curtains of fluffy looking pillows.

Much too soon, the two were landing back on the roof of the Daily Planet where they had left off.

"Well, how was your first flying experience?" Supergirl asked.

"The best thing that I've ever experienced in my life," Chloe said, "I'm jealous that you get to do thing like this every day."

Supergirl simply smiled, "I hope you get your article."

"Don't worry," Chloe said smirking, "I will."

"Well, I best be off, lots of people to save," Supergirl said, "Why don't you come by the Farm when you're off work, got loads of stuff to tell you."

"Sure."

With that smile, Supergirl tool off into the sky.

* * *

Diana was seating in her room watching the sky from her window. She was missing Lara and simply couldn't understand why her mother, The Queen wanted Lara to leave as quickly as possible. It simply wasn't fair.

"Diana?"

Queen Hyppolyta was standing in the doorway.

"Something you require Mother?" Diana asked her, seating up.

"You weren't at dinner tonight," Hyppolyta said.

"I didn't want to company," Diana answered her.

Hyppolyta advanced in the room, and seated on the bed by Diana's feet.

"Talk to me Diana, tell me what's bothering you."

"You threw out the person I missed most off the Island when I hardly even get to spend some time with her," Diana said, "how do you suppose I feel?"

"Just give it some times Diana," Hyppolyta said, "Then you'll find out that I'll I have done is for the best."

"The best?" Diana repeated, disbelief running through her, "You call ripping my heart out the best?"

"Why is that girl so important to you?" Hyppolyta asked.

"I love her Mother," Diana whispered, "I love her so much that I can't stop thinking of bedding her. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with her."

"Diana…"

"And I had half my mind to leave the Island with her," Diana continued, "and she told me to stay. Rather than take me with her to Patriarch's World, she told me to stay."

Hyppolyta stared at her daughter. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her daughter's mouth. She knew that Diana had grew up away from the Island but never expected to fall in love. She knew how vile Men's world can be. She had hoped that Diana will forget the World beyond their Island and live with her as it had been before. In her daughter's eyes, she can see that Diana had changed a lot, and had fallen for the Supergirl.

"You will soon see how different Man's World can be," Hyppolyta said, rising from her seat, "All I have for your own good Diana, whether you want to see it or not."

With that, she left the young woman in the room.

* * *

The next morning, a very smug Chloe Sullivan knocked on the door of Chief White who yelled her in.

"You've got something for me Sullivan?"

"Yep, a few words with the Supergirl," Chloe said, putting the folder on his desk.

White quickly took the folder, reading the title.

_A night with Supergirl_

He look up at Chloe, "How the hell did you meet her?"

"I got lucky that's what," Chloe said grinning, "Well, that's a front page story isn't it?"

"You bet it does," White said, grinning as he read the article over.

At that moment, Lois Lane entered the office.

"Chief, got the scoop on that LuthorCorps Project,"

"Well, Chloe got an interview with Supergirl," White said, "That's going to be the first page of the Planet."

"Really? How?"

"I don't know but damn lucky, get this to the printing press now."

Chloe took it there, passing Lois who had a shocked look on her face, since her story seems less hotter than her blonde cousin.

"Nice going Chloe."

"Well, I try."

When Chloe was done printing out her story, she made her way off to Smallville, where she'll meet Lara later.

**Yeah, short. i know.**

**Anyway, the daughter of Krypton met the child of Luthor...NEXT time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	27. Luthor

**Hey everyone still reading...enjoy**

Luthor

Lara was up at the Fortress once again, her Supergirl outfit which was up on one of the crystal mannequin. Lara made her way toward her room, so that she can take the Legion Ring and a couple of effect. Sighing, Lara glanced down at the Ring wondering, once again, who had left it for her. Looking at the L symbol before putting it in her pocket.

"_Leia-El, is it wise to live this here_?" Kal-El asked.

Lara glanced at the outfit.

"I've got a spare at the Farm," she said, "It won't matter, whether I have it here or anywhere else."

"_You have made your decision of protecting this world_?"

"Yes," Lara said, "That's what I wish."

"_Then you are truly a daughter of the House of El_," Kal-El told her.

Lara smiled a little hearing the praise, "I know Father, and I will make you proud of my decision. Just you watch."

* * *

An expensive car was zooming down the empty Smallville road. The driver was laid back, listening to the radio with his hair flying in the wind as his eyes swept over the large fields.

Smallville really was as far as removed as it could get.

The young man smiled a little as his last visit to Smallville sprung in his mind. He had asked Diana Prince to a date, and get turned down at the last minute, the girl saying a dear friend of hers was in trouble. He was disappointed that he didn't get to date Diana, and he wondered whom could be that close friend was?

Yep, Neil Luthor didn't take being rejected kindly at all.

Ring-Ring.

He pulled out his cellphone and said, "Neil."

"_Hi Neil," _a female voice said.

"Hello Allison," Neil smiled, "I haven't heard of you in a while."

"_Well, with my job, hardly time to chit-chat with old friends," _Allison answered.

Yep, Neil and Allison Lang had become friends over the past three years, thought Neil had picked up signals from the girl that she wanted to get a little closer than friend, but Neil hadn't acted on them, more likely, and Allison wasn't interesting enough for him.

"I'll bet it is," Neil grinned, "Say can I ask you something?"

"_Sure_,"

"What was that name you told me?" Neil asked, "The person that had been close to Diana."

"_You mean Kent?" _Allison said, "_She dropped out of school. The hell if I know where she is now. Not something that most people would have expected from her."_

"Mm-hm," Neil said, "Let me call you back. I've just arrived in Smallville."

"_Great, nice hearing from you again," _Allison said before hanging up.

Neil hung up and pulled up in front of the Talon, parking his car there. He wanted to have a latee before heading off toward the Mansion.

* * *

Both Chloe and Lara were in the Talon and Lara was listening to Chloe talk about the many things that had been happening, and said.

"Why not come working at the Planet?"

"No," Lara said, "I hate writing."

"Fine, I swear you're too stubborn for your own good Lara," Chloe said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well it saved my life a few times," Lara grinned.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," an unfamiliar voice said.

Lara turned her attention toward the speaker.

A young man dressed handsomely stood by their table, a slight amused look on his face, his hair seemingly dark giving him somewhat an attractive allure.

"Long times no see Chloe Sullivan," the young man continued, the smile working on his face.

Chloe's face showed a pleasant surprise.

"Oh! Luthor, what are you doing here?"

The young man let out a chuckle, "How many times have I told you to call me Neil."

_Luthor, _Lara thought, surprised.

"Okay, _Neil, _what brings you here in Smallville?"

"On business," he answered, his eyes turning toward Lara, "and whom might you be?"

"Lara Kent," Lara answered, shaking his hand.

"Neil Luthor pleased to meet you."

* * *

_So this is Lara Kent, _Neil thought, observing the girl in front of him. She was certainly a looker and definitely attractive with a powerful look behind those blue eyes. His interest was piqued. It's not every day he runs into a woman younger than him who watching him evenly.

_I like that look in her eyes, _he thought again.

* * *

Lara herself couldn't believe that she was finally meeting Luthor. The same guy whom had invited the Student Council to that memorable trip in Metropolis, and the same one who was after Diana.

_You wont be getting your claws into her again, _Lara thought at him, narrowing her eyes a little.

Chloe must have noticed the weird atmosphere and said, "Well, now you know each other."

"Good," Neil said, "Since I'm staying in town for a while, I hope I'll see you two around. Chloe, Lara."

With that, the young Luthor turned around and made his way out of the Talon.

Chloe glanced at her friend with raised eyebrows, "What's your deal with Luthor anyway?"

"_Er_…got off the wrong foot?" Lara answered smiling disconcertingly.

Chloe wasn't convince, "_Spill_."

"It just tick me off, seeing him here okay," Lara said, as the two walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh! _Really_?"

"Yes, really…"

"Hey Chloe,"

They both turned raising their eyebrows at the waving woman. Lara in surprise while Chloe's in shock.

"_Lois?_"

"Hello cousin," Lois Lane said, "Got a lead on LuthorCorps plant here in Smallville and they've been cultivating, meteor rocks."

That caught Lara's attention, "Meteor rocks?"

"Why would LuthorCorps be cultivating Meteor rocks?" Chloe asked.

"That's the mystery of it all," Lois said, a smirk crossing her face, "Why indeed?"

"And let me guess…you're here to find out?" Chloe asked.

"Something smells dirty about this entire affair," Lois continued, "and I'm go need your help to find out."

"Lois, we could get into some serious trouble…"Chloe started.

"You're chickening out?" Lois asked, raising an eyebrow, "For the girl who interviewed Supergirl, you don't have guts."

"I have guts," Chloe growled, "Let's go."

"Chloe," Lara said, grabbing her arm, "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Chloe turned toward her, "I'll be fine Lara, really."

"Should I come…"

"No, you know what those rocks can do to you," Chloe said quietly so that Lois couldn't hear, "Don't worry okay."

"Fine."

Chloe gave her a smile before walking with Lois. Lara watched them go for a few minute, before walking off toward the farm. She will need her suit for this.

* * *

Lois had driven them in a remote location in Smallville. Chloe recognized the place had been near the Smallville's Lakes. She looked around as Lois cut the engines," So why are we here?"

"We will continue on feet from here," Lois grinned, getting out of the car herself, "we wouldn't want to cause any alarm."

"How did you find about this site?"

"From old files when Luthor had been arrested for charges," Lois said, "He got away with it off course, but I made a line with the lab that was destroyed in Jump City some weeks ago to this one. They are using the rocks as a field boots into uncharted territories. This time, I'll get the dirt on Luthor."

The two arrived in front of a locked gate which had the sign

AUTHORIZED PERSONELS ONLY

"Well, that was a waste of ti…_Lois_, _what are you doing_?"

Lois had opened the chained gates wide enough to slip through and she was unto the other side, grinning "Come one, Chloe."

"I'm going to regret this," Chloe murmured, slipping through.

The two crossed the deserted pane until they arrived at a metallic door which Lois quickly pick locket it, and the two entered walking into the empty corridor which was wet with water. The continued their track until Lois said, "_Holy Shit_."

Chloe glanced at what she was looking at and her eyes widen. Glowing bricks thing like were all around the room some of them in liquid states, glowing eerily green. It was empty of life.

"What on earth are they going to do with those?"

Suddenly footsteps reached Chloe's ears and the two made a dash for a supply closet and hide there. Then the people appeared, one was Deathstroke while the other was no other than Lex Luthor himself.

**Yeah, i'm having one last big thing before this story end...well, this first part anyway. The second season is almost over guys. Hope you have enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	28. 331

**You know what. i'm going to update the entire rest of the story in one go that way, it will be done with since i've already written all of them.**

33.1

"With those new recruits, we might even defeat the Justice League," Deathstroke was saying.

"The League isn't to be underestimated," Lex told him, "Thanks to them we've lost all the research that had been made in the Jump City facility. But even so, this drawback had its uses."

HE turned toward both Speedy and BeastBoy who were behind him, both of them carrying an unconscious Raven. The two had a vacant look on her faces.

"When we have them under our control," Deathstroke said, "What's the plan?"

Lex smiled a dark smile, "I'll simply have them lure the top members of the League to us. With those under our control, we will control the Justice League."

From their hiding place, both Chloe and Lois exchanged looks, realizing that they were overhearing a devious plan.

"And the Supergirl?" Deathstroke asked.

Lex mulled it over slightly, "Well, she have to have at least one weakness that we can exploit. Get the girl into the Lab to start the experimentation."

The two boys walked off, with Raven and the two men walk the opposite direction.

* * *

"Let me say that this Lex Luthor is definitely evil," Chloe said.

"And I got it all on tape," Lois said, grinned with her recorder in her hand.

"Those kids are part of the League," Chloe said, "and he's brainwashed them somehow, and that girl, we need to help her."

"Why?"

"With her, we can contact the girl about Luthor," Chloe said.

"Not a bad idea," Lois said, "Reckless, but not a bad plan."

"C'mon, let's follow them," Chloe said.

The two sneaked after the two boys went off with the unconscious girl, and they arrived in front of a door which read 33.1 SUBJECT: RAVEN

Inside, the girl was on a gurney in a hospital outfit. Chloe opened the door, coming to her side, "Hey wake up."

The girl didn't even stir, and Chloe opened an eye looking at it.

"She had been drugged," she whispered, "C'mon Lois, help me."

Both of them took Raven's arm over their shoulders stepping out of the room coming face to face with Deathstroke and he wasn't alone.

The brainwashed Speedy and BeastBoy were with him.

"Now, where exactly do you think you're going?"

* * *

Supergirl pulled out the communicator that Arrow had given to her.

"Supergirl to Justice League, come in Justice League,"

"_This is Black Canary," _a voice responded, "_What's your emergency Supergirl?"_

"Lex Luthor is working with Deathstroke," Supergirl said, "They had somehow brainwashed Speedy and BeastBoy, send help immediately."

"_Acknowledged Supergirl, Watchtower out_,"

Putting the com away, Supergirl then slammed through the ceiling, dropping in between Chloe and Deathstroke.

"We meet again Supergirl," Deathstroke said.

"The League is on its way Deathstroke," Supergirl told him, "its over."

"I think not, kill her," he ordered BeastBoy and Speedy.

The two attacked her, Speedy reaching her first sending a punch which she blocked and retaliated hard enough to only knock him out. Then a gorilla, green in color, slammed against her, sending the two of them through a wall and Supergirl took hold of the gorilla, before sending him flying with a kick on the face, as the animal crashed against a container, knocking it over as bunch of bright greens bricks falls out. Pain washed over her like water, as the girl of steel dropped down on the ground on her knees, gasping…

"So_ this_ is the weakness of the Supergirl," Deathstroke said, as he approached her, "Just my luck…this place is filled with those rocks."

He picked up a green glowing brick and approached her, then crouched down to her as he pushed the brick into her face, making her yell out in pain. Then he bashed her in the head with it, once, twice, three times before standing up.

"Guess you didn't think things through," Deathstroke told her, kicking her face sideway.

Supergirl was struggling to stand up as he slammed a kick into her back, dropping her unto the ground again. Then something beeped as he answered it.

"Yes…," he said, "Fine then."

He turned it off.

"Guess we will continue this little get together another time then Supergirl," Deathstroke told her as he walked off, "But a little thanks of my appreciation…"

He had taken a container filled with green rocks and dropping them on her making Supergirl gasp in pain.

With that done, he walked out of the room.

* * *

While Supergirl had been distracting Deathstroke, both Chloe and Lois had escaped with the unconscious Raven. They had reached the courtyard, finding members of the Justice League there. Batman, Arrow, Black Canary and The Flash.

"Where is Supergirl?" Arrow asked.

"She is inside fighting," Chloe announced.

The Flash disappeared in a red blur, Batman had mysteriously disappeared also followed by Canary but Arrow took Raven from the two.

"I'll take her back at Headquarters,"

Chloe and Lois nodded at him in response.

Flash had already checked most of the place in his super speed and come to a stop when he found Speedy on the ground, unmoving. HE clicked his radio.

"Found Speedy."

He glanced at the large hole in the wall, finding an unconscious BeastBoy and Supergirl who was lying into a pile of glowing green rocks.

"And the rest of the kids…_Jesus."_

"_What is it Flash?" _Canary asked.

"Supergirl is badly wounded," he said picking her up, "and also bleeding."

Flash was puzzled. What could have hurt the girl with _impenetrable_ skin?

"_Take her to Watchtower_," Batman said.

"Roger that."

* * *

When Lara came to, she noticed that she was lying on a comfortable bed. Groaning, she seat up, looking around herself. It was a metal made room, and then she noticed that she was wearing bed clothes, and her suit was on the chair near her. Lara then realized that she must have passed out from the pain of the meteor rocks inflicted her, and now Deathstroke know of her weakness, and won't be surprised if he told Lex Luthor about it.

_Guess every hero need a villain, _she thought.

She put her suit back on before leaving the room. The hallway was empty and she decided to go right and continued heading straight here and a door whooshed open at her approach. She can only gap at what she was seeing.

The place she was in was definitely high tech, with large windows showing her a good view of the blue planet Earth below her.

_I…I'm in space_, she thought amazed, _How…_

"This is The Headquarters of the Justice League Supergirl," a wise voice said.

She turned around, finding a green skinned alien whom had a black body suit and a red X on his chest, tied in with the blue cape on his back.

"You're the Martian Manhunter," Supergirl said, recognizing the voice from their talk.

"And it's a great pleasure to finally meet you face to face Leia-El, you can call me J'onn Jonzz,"

**Yay me...this is one down.**

**Reviews**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	29. Justice LEague HQ

**Here is the chapter before last...hope you enjoy it. AHAHA**

Justice League HQ

Supergirl watched him, and glanced around herself confused. She had thought that Mount Justice was their headquarters, or the Hall of Justice back in DC.

"You're headquarters is in space?" she repeated, "How come I didn't notice it…"

"You never looked up," J'onn Jonzz told her smiling.

"Oh," Supergirl repeated, feeling sheepish.

"Come, the rest of the League want to meet you," J'onn Jonzz told her.

She followed him through the hallways, arriving into a large room where a table with the words JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA was blazed on it in bold letters, around the drawn Earth. She noticed that each chair had the symbol of the heroes seated there.

"Supergirl, you're up."

A red blur appeared beside her.

"Flash,"

Wonder Woman and Batman approached the two new arrivals.

"How are you feeling?" the Amazon asked.

"I'm all better thanks for the help," Supergirl answered, "Did any of you managed to capture Deathstroke?"

"He was already gone when we got there," Flash said, "Left a cyborn at his place…_sneaky bastard_ he was."

"I have analyzed the green rocks that they were working on," Batman told her as a hologram appeared over the table showing a picture of the green bricks, "None of its minerals could be found on Earth. They are alien rocks."

"Meteor rocks," Supergirl said, "yeah, Smallville filled with them."

Wonder Woman looked at her, "You know what they are?"

Supergirl nodded, "Pieces of my homeworld Krypton. They had followed my spaceship across space nineteen years ago…they are my only vulnerability."

"Krypton," J'onn Jonzz whispered, shaking his head, "An entire civilization lost."

"Deathstroke now knows that they're my weakness," Supergirl said, "They would have found out about it…sooner or later."

"So that's why you were so pale?" Flash murmured, "Talk about a going away present."

"We've neutralized the experiments Luthor and Deathstroke were carrying out," Batman said, "They won't be using those rocks for quite a while."

"Then I'm going back down to Earth," Supergirl said, turning to the Martian, "Where is the exit?"

"Follow me," J'onn Jonzz said.

The two started to walk away, "Supergirl?"

She turned toward the Amazon.

"Good job."

Supergirl gives her a half smile before leaving the room.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Flash asked, "She could be part of the League."

"Could be," Batman said, "But not this team, she will need the experience to work with a team."

"We can make a team out of the teens," Wonder Woman suggested.

"Maybe," Batman said, turning and walking away.

* * *

After being beamed down to Earth, Supergirl was flying again, passing over the city of Metropolis as many people sighted the flying heroine in the sky as they pointed up. She then spiked straight up toward the skies, flying through the clouds, her cap fluttering behind her then she heard the sound of a SOS

"This is the RMS Shark requesting immediate SOS…we are stuck in cabin and sinking…"

Supergirl then followed the SOS call finding a ship dipping into the ocean and she headed straight for it.

She arrived at the ship taking hold of the front of the ship and started to fly with it. The onlookers were simply baffled and amazed as the ship was being pulled out of the water. Then it was carried toward the shore and gently put down on the beach. Supergirl then, flew off toward the sky, as many people stood watching her fly away.

**Metropolis News.**

_Lex Luthor, CEO of the well-known Luthorcorps was arrested last night with charges of illegal experiments on minors. Evidence had been found that Mr. Luthor had been responsible for the _release_ of the criminal Deathstroke from jail and more evidence tied him to the explosion in Jump City early this year. The CEO had been convicted of 60 years in prison…_

**Metropolis News.**

_A NIGHT WITH SUPERGIRL_

_All of you that had been curious about the young heroine that had been appearing these past few days around Metropolis, wait no more. Young rising reporter, Chloe Sullivan, 20, had an interview with the girl of steel which is on the following page…_

**Metropolis News..**

_New Luthercorp CEO_

_Tess Mercier, 34, long standing assistant to Lex Luthor had been promoted as the new CEO of the Company. The young woman had quickly taken over matter here at Luthorcorp, and had promised during a press conference, a rise in stocks for the company's better future. Many were surprised at this for they had expected Neil Lionel Luthor, the young son of Mr. Luthor to take over the company…_

Lara was working on the farm since this morning. It was something she does when she was not out saving people's lives. Smiling and humming a song, she carried the hay sacks back into her Dad's truck.

"You never strike me as a farm girl."

A Goth-looking girl was leaning against the rail, looking at her, smiling a little. Lara approached her, trying to place the girl…who looks somehow familiar…

"Raven…?"

"Rachel Roth Leia-El," Raven answered her.

"Call me Lara…Leia-El is my alien name…but, how did you find me?"

"Even without your suit on," Rachel continued, "You're still…similar to your alter ego. Anyone without enough brain cells can figure it out."

"Well, it worked for me so far," Lara told her.

"So far," Rachel smirked slightly, "C'mon to the barn. The guys want to meet you."

Lara and Rachel both walked into the barn finding the other two. Both speedy and BeastBoy were in ordinary clothing.

"I still don't get why you're all here," Lara said.

Speedy was the one who approached her, "We wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Lara repeated, "What for?"

"Stop being a scout Supergirl," BeastBoy laughed, "You saved us from Luthor and all when he had brainwashed us."

"BeastBoy don't yell it out like that," Rachel said, "Secret identity here."

"Oh! Sorry."

"That," Lara said, finally getting what they are talking about, "You don't have to thank me. I was glad I could help, really."

"See," BeastBoy yelled, "Such a scout."

Rachel slapped him in the back of the head, "We get it."

Lara simply laughed at their antics.

"So, what will you guys be doing?" she asked.

"Go back to Jump City," Rachel sighed, "We still have school you know."

"Ug," don't remind me Rae," BeastBoy said.

"We did what we came here to do," Speedy said, "We'll get out of your hair then."

"Yeah," BeastBoy said shaking hands with Lara, "It is great finally meeting you for real."

Lara laughed but nodded all the same, "yeah, you guys too."

The two boys headed off and Rachel turned toward Lara, "See ya."

"Bye and if you guys ever need any help…don't hesitate okay?"

Rachel turned toward her, smirking a little, "Same goes to you…_Supergirl."_

With that, the Goth girl stepped out of the barn.

Lara stood alone, smiling a little. She was making some great friends so far in this hero business. She then sobered down a little as her thoughts turned to Diana and she looked upward toward the blue sky.

_What are you doing now…I wonder, _she thought.

* * *

Diana herself was floating, as she simply gazed to the sky seemingly lost in thoughts. She was bored, with nothing to do since her lessons had been completed over an hour ago. She only wished that she could be back in her own world right now, the world she grew up in…

Then she felt someone touch her feet, drawing her attention.

"C'mon down," Averia said.

Diana hovered back onto the ground, "Morning Averia."

"What are you thinking about?" Averia asked.

"Patriarch's World," Diana simply answered, "the place I grew up in…"

"You're thinking about Supergirl aren't you?"

"Hera…" Diana said, looking at her.

"I saw you kiss her that day," Averia told her, "That girl means a lot to you."

Diana fingered her necklace, "More than I imagined, which makes me even more frustrated. We were friends back in high school, always hanging out together…if only I knew sooner how she felt."

Averia chuckled a little, "We can't change the past Diana, only the future. If the past could be changed…this Island will probably wouldn't exist."

A silence passed between them.

"It's been long since any of us had met Men, from Patriarch's World, maybe they have changed…maybe not."

"Change is always happening Averia," Diana said smiling a little at the sky, "If not, Patriarch's World wouldn't exist. With the Justice League, and many that put their life on the line for Justice…the world will be a much safer place. Then maybe, I will see Lara again."

"Love is such a powerful thing," Averia told her, "Always hang on to it, Diana."

Diana nodded, not looking at the girl, "Of course I will Averia…"

But Averia was already gone.

Diana simply stood there alone on the beach looking up at the sky, she wondered if that was a test from the Gods of Olympus. She then knew that she'll always love Lara, no matter how long she will have to wait…

_I will be reunited with you again Lara, that's a promise._

**Here is the chapter enjoy...**

**REVIEW**

**Jacques0 out.**


	30. Finale

**Here is the last chapter...and next chapter is a preview of the sequel.**

Finale

Chloe arrived at the Farm, late in the afternoon the next day, and made her way toward the barn, where she knew Lara usually hang around. Entering the large barn and went up the wooden stairs finding it empty.

"Chloe,"

She turned at the voice finding Mr. Kent downstairs.

"Hey Mr. Kent."

"What are you doing here?"

"Lara was supposed to meet me here," Chloe said.

"Lara isn't here right now you know," Mr. Kent answered her.

"I'll wait for her here," Chloe answered.

"Alright I'll tell her when she get here," Mr. Kent said, "You sure you don't want to wait inside the house?"

"I'm sure."

The man nodded, "alright then."

With that, Mr. Kent left the barn and Chloe turned toward the couch, taking a seat there, glancing around the place she was. It was strange that she was back here again where she and Lara used to hang out at. It had been her idea to put a couch there since the two always used to spend their afternoon up there after school, sometimes stargazing with Lara's old telescope or just talk.

And then, Lara started to have powers, amazing abilities. She first started to break glasses and she got burnt one day and yet, her hand didn't have a scratch on it, only the burn scraps of her sleeve shirt.

_To think Lara will grow up into this, _Chloe thought thinking of Supergirl, _the nobody of Smallville High…turned superhero._

Then Chloe headed toward the cabinet in the corner and pulled a drawer out. They were a few books in there, a couple of papers and a glint of gold drew Chloe's attention.

She pulled it out.

It was a ring, heavy-looking with the L symbol on the round top. Chloe was baffled at it, wondering what I could be when the ring started to glow a brilliant violent color.

Then without warning, something like a magnetic pull yanked the blonde reporter forward, and Chloe twisted her fingers around the ring, praying that something weird wasn't happening to her…

**To be continued…**

**Next is a preview of the sequel...hope you will tune in to the next story.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	31. Preview of Sequel

**_What it said...enjoy_**

**Preview of Supergirl Girl of Steel**

Coming soon to and DC Elseworlds

**The Third and Fourth season of my Supergirl mythology arrives…**

"I have to what?"

"At least finish your education Lara,"

"You guys want to kick me out of the house already?"

"They are many more options in the world than working here in the farm."

"Lara?" Chloe said, "What are you doing here?"

"Need your help about something," Lara said, "Ma said I should get at least a degree..."

"Here…Gotham University."

"Hey you've forgotten this….I'm Lara Kent by the way."

"Barbara Gordon," the girl said, nodding at her.

_A shot of Batgirl taking down a bunch of thugs…_

"Say, you need a ride?"

"Na," Lara said, "I..Someone is coming to get me."

**Old enemies returns…**

An entire girl covering her entire body into ice as she fired spikes at Lara

**As new ones appears…**

"Seven peoples were killed last night," Chloe told her.

"Heart attack?"

"With twenty something years old…I don't think so,"

_A shot of Supergirl on the ground weak…as a man stood over her, his hands glowing with power…_

"Have we met before Mrs. Kent?" Lex Luthor asked, "I've felt like we did…"

"If we did, I would have remembered that encounter," Lara said.

**As in every hero…**

A flash of a silver version of the S symbol…

**There is a dark side…**

Lara holding Chloe by the throat a smirk crossing her face.

"Lara…you didn't…"

"Oh yes I did Chloe…you're the first to see…for what I truly am…A Kryptonian with without human compassion."

**As the ultimate sacrifice…**

"My Father Jonathan Kent told me that I was put here for a reason, finding that reason will be my true calling," Lara said, standing inside the Fortress, "Maybe…this day of reckoning has arrived."

A determined look crossed on Lara's face.

"I will risk my life to make sure this world see another day of peace…as_ you_ have taught me…Father."

**Will be made…**

"Supergirl is down…I repeat…Supergirl is down…"

"Lara," Chloe breathed…

**SUPERGIRL**

**GIRL OF STEEL**

Coming soon.

**Yeah, it will be up soon. when i start writting it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
